QUERIDO ENEMIGO
by Usagui Kou
Summary: ¿Dónde está Howarts? ¿y la magia? El lugar más seguro es el olvido… Un preparatoria común y corriente, un grupo de amigos común y corriente y él… el chico popular. ¡Odio amarte Malfoy!
1. Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Es una historiaSlash! (mi primera publicada, por cierto) es decir habla de una relación chico x chico (en este caso Draco x Harry) si te molesta el tema mejor no leas... o lee, a lo mejor te convenzo que el amor es amor se mire por donde se mire :D Como sea, bajo la responsabilidad de cada quien! **

**CAPITULO I**

**FELIZCUMPLEAÑOS HARRY**

Harry miraba desde el alféizar de su ventana las estrellas brillar en el cielo… De reojo miró el reloj por enésima vez para comprobar que aún faltaban tres minutos… Suspiró y volvió la mirada al infinito, ese infinito que siempre le hacía imaginar que había algo o alguien que buscaba por él para sacarlo de un mundo en el que constantemente sentía que le hacía falta algo. Cuando de pronto un ruido lo hizo bajar la mirada hacia el jardín, pero sólo logró ver una silueta poco definida. Su corazón dio un vuelco… ¿Será que venían por él?

-Harry… -Lo llamaron en un susurro

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó en voz baja

-¿Quién más va a ser? –Preguntó una voz burlona en un tono más alto

-¡Cállate Ron!

-¿Qué hacen aquí a estashoras? –Preguntó Harry sonriente

-Mira el reloj –Le apuntó la primera voz. Harry obedeció y al momento esbozó una amplia sonrisa ¡Por fin marcaba la hora deseada! 12:00am

-¡Baja! –Le apremió Ron

Harry pasó un pie por la ventana y con agilidad bajó por la pared hasta llegar a lado de sus dos amigos.

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!!

-Lo vas a ahogarHermione –La chica lo soltó un poco apenada -¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo! –Ron le abrazó también

-Chicosno tenían que venir… se meterán en problemas

-No lo creo… mamá sabe que estoy aquí y no ha tenido inconveniente –Explicó Ron

-Mis padres no despertaran antes de que regrese –DijoHermione- Ni les pasa por la cabeza que puedo estar fuera de casa a estas horas. ¡Siento como si estuviera cometiendo un delito! –Sonrió visiblemente emocionada

-A veces me asustas Hermione… -Apuntó Ron mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Me alegra mucho que estén aquí

-Y no es todo, ven–Hermione le jaló de la mano y lo guió hasta un costado de la casa. En el pasto había una manta tendida y sobre ella tres pequeños panques con una vela encendida cada uno.

-Chicosno tenían que… -Hermione le mando silencio con un dedo en los labios mientras los tres tomaban asiento sobre la manta

-Vamos Harry pide un deseo –Le animó Hermione

-Y que sea uno bueno –le indicó Ron

-Mmm…

Un buen deseo…. ¿Qué era lo que más deseabaHarry? "Que vengan por mi" Le murmuró una voz en su interior… "¿Pero que venga quien?" se preguntó a si mismo… ¿Quién? Ese era un deseo incoherente, sin pies ni cabeza y sin embargo, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Cerró los ojos y sopló las velas.

* * *

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verloseñor Evans! –Le saludó Ron jovial cuando entraron juntos a la clase dealgebra

-¿Cómo ha estado señor Weasley? –Respondió Harry con el mismo tonó ceremonioso. Los dos chicos rieron mientras tomaban su lugar al final del aula

-Como que hoy se te ve más maduro–Apuntó Hermione que acababa de llegar

-¿Verdad que si? Estoy casi seguro de haber notado una arruga mientras me lavaba los dientes.

-¿Es que te lavas los dientesEvans? –Dijo mordaz el chico rubio que acababa de entrar en el aula –Por el olor yo diría que ni siquiera conoces la pasta dental

-Es tu boca la que apesta a mierda Malfoy, no la mía. –Respondió Harry con una sonrisa forzada

-¡No tolerare ese vocabulario en el salón de clasesseñor Evans! -El profesor lo miraba con reprobación desde el umbral de la puerta

-¡Pero si fue él quien…

-Harry… -Hermione le tomó del brazo con mirada suplicante

-¿Qué iba a decirseñor Evans? –Interrogó el profesor arqueando las cejas

-Lo siento señor…

-Un día de estos voya… -Harry sopesaba las posibilidades mientrashacían fila en la cafetería

-¿Romperle todos los… huesos? –Preguntó Hermione bostezando a media oración

-Mmm…

-¿…Descuartizarlo? –Preguntó Ron tras un bostezo

-Quizá… podría romperle los huesos y después descuartizarlo…

-Descuartizar es un método complicado, necesita mucho trabajo además es casi salvaje -DijoHermione mientras ponía un poco de ensalada en su plato -sería menos complicado y más refinado decapitarlo… claro, después de romperle los huesos.

-Me parece una buenaidea Hermione –Afirmó Harry – Eresgenial para los planes sádicos

-Gracias señor Evans –Sonrió Hermione

-¿Nada de descuartizaciones? –Preguntó Ron compungido –Nunca me dan gusto –se quejó

Harry y Hermione rieron mientras tomaban asiento en suhabitual mesa al centro de la cafetería.

-Y bueno señor mayor de edad ¿Qué harás? –Preguntó Ron llevándose un pedazo dePizza a la boca –Ya puees lagate de casa de tuos tíos…

-Ron no hables con la boca llena –le retó Hermione

-¡Lo sé! Por fin!! No puedo creer que haya llegado el día –DijoHarry emocionado

-¿Sigues con la idea de irte a vivirsolo? –Preguntó Hermione

-¡Por supuesto! Comenzare a buscar un departamento esta tarde. Mientras este en el trabajo puedo echar una hojeada al periódico y cuando salga tal vez valla a algunas entrevistas, quien sabe… con un poco de suerte quizás mañana ya lo tenga!

-Harry sabes que puedes irte a vivir a mi casa… ¿verdad? -Le dijo Ron –Mi madre te adora y…

-También puedes ir a mi casaHarry, mis papás no tendrán ningún inconveniente

-Se los agradezco chicos, pero no quiero… -Pensó en decir molestar, pero sabía que sus amigos se apresurarían a negarlo y se esforzarían más en convencerlo, así que decidió cambiar el enunciado- bueno, en realidad me agrada la idea de vivir solo… quiero hacerlo. Tengo dinero ahorrado y podre pagar algunos meses por adelantado.

-Sin contar la cuenta de ahorros de tu madre que ahora si será toda tuya

-Suponiendo que los Dursley hayan dejado algo… como sea con lo que gano en la tienda devideo será pan comido

-Si estás seguro…

-Lo estoy

Ese rostro de decisión deHarry no daba lugara replicas y Ron y Hermione no insistieron más.

-Entonces sólo queda por ver una cosa –Dijo Ron con seriedad cruzando los brazos sobrela mesa. Harry y Hermione lo miraron confundidos -¿Descuartizaremos a Malfoyo no? -Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y rieron

* * *

-HolaHarry ¿Cómo fue el día?

-Tranquilo… cinco rentas… -Explicó el chico detrás del mostrador, doblando el periódico que un segundo antes estaba leyendo

-Ok… entonces puedes irte. Hoy cerraremos temprano

-¡GraciasBob! –Sonrió Harry se quitó el gafete con su nombre y lo guardo en la mochila, se la colgó al hombro y de un salto brincó el mostrador –Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Harry.

-Genial –Murmuró el chico cuando hubo salido de la tienda.

-Felizcumpleaños Harry -Le saludó un hombre recargado en la pared de la tienda

-¡Remus! –Harry abrazo sonriente a aquel hombre que hacia justo un año no veía -¡Creí que este año te habías olvidado!

-¡Claro que no! ¿Damos un paseo? –Harry asintió

-¿Y cómo has estado ? –Le preguntó el hombre mientras caminaban

-Bien… los retos de siempre pero ningún problema serio ¿y tú? Te noto… cansado…

-Sólo un poco –sonrió sin importancia -¿Cómo están Hermione y Ron?

-Muy bien, Anoche me sorprendieron en casa con unpequeño picnic nocturno. Hermione se escapo de su casa ¿puedes creerlo? Y más que mortificada parecía emocianada…

-Sí… así era Hermione… -dijo en un murmullo que parecía más para si mismo

-¿Era? –Preguntó Harry confundido

-Lo sientoHarry, creo que hable sin darme cuenta… ¿Qué tal Ron?

-Un poco molesto porque no lo dejamos descuartizar a Malfoy, Hermione y yo optamos por la decapitación… ya sabes, te ensucias menos las manos…

-Oh si… Malfoy… recuerdo que lo mencionaste en tu última carta

-Si bueno… supongo quees inevitable que personas como él existan ¿no?

-No deberías hablar así… tal vez deberías tomarte el tiempo de conocerlo mejor

-¿A Malfoy? ¿Bromeas?

-Jajaja–Rió ante la actitud del chico –yo solo decía…

-Que ocurrencias… -DijoHarry negando con la cabeza

-Tomemos asiento… -Dijo apuntando una banca en el parque que se encontraba cruzando la calle

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras esta vez? –Preguntó Harry

-Un tiempo… tal vez bastante

-¿En serio?

-Sí… quería hablar contigo de esto… ¿aun sigues con la idea de salirte de casa de tus tíos?

-Sí… justo hoy pensaba comenzar a buscar un apartamento…

-Pues bien… creo que ya lo encontraste… bueno, de hecho una casa. Es más pequeña que la de tus tíos pero…

-¿Qué?

-Como te dije me quedare un tiempo así que compre una pequeña casa cerca de aquí y si no tienes inconveniente podrías vivir conmigo por un tiempo.

-¿En serio? –Los ojos deHarry se iluminaron por un momento, Lupin era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía, había sido amigo de su madre desde la niñez y siempre había estado al pendiente deHarry desde que había quedado a cargo de sus tíos. El trabajo, del que por cierto nunca hablaba, le impedía visitarlo seguido pues tenía que viajar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero continuamente se mandaban cartas y permanecían en contacto hasta las obligatorias visitas en el cumpleaños deHarry. Pero la ilusión que en un momento había iluminado los ojos deHarry no tardó en volverse suspicacia.

-¿Es por eso que te quedaras? –Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos -¿Por qué no quieres que viva solo?

-Por supuesto que no, sé que eres lo bastante maduro y responsable para vivir solo, posiblemente lo eres desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el trabajo me ha traído hasta acá, y requiere que me quede un tiempo así que me pareció buena idea compartir una casa que aunque pequeña resultaría demasiado para mí solo, casi nunca te veo y sabes que te quiero como a un hijo y me gustaría poder pasar tiempo contigo. He vivido solo mucho tiempo como para saber que por más que uno sea capaz de hacerlo no hay nada como la compañía de tus seres queridos

-Nos repartimos los gastos–Afirmó Harry con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la manoa Lupin

-¡Hecho compañero!

* * *

Comentario de la Autora:

Odio los primeros capítulos… en realidad nunca dicen nada o será que yo soy mala escribiendolos x.x . Pero bueno, las historias tienen que comenzar de alguna forma y ya los sitié en un lugar (sin nombre) y lesresumí la situación en general. Para meterlos un poco más en la historia subo hoy mismo el segundo capítulo, el tercero vendrá después de 5 reviews… tengo hasta el nueve así que las actualizaciones vendrán pronto ;)

Regrese! Y no crean que amores confusos y Cambiando destinos (para los que los leyeron) estarán inconclusos... lo dije: mi laptop murió y todo lo que llevaba se perdió y no he podido agarrar el hilo de nuevo… pero ya lo agarrare no se preocupen :D por lo pronto y mientras estaba de luto por lo perdidoen Julieta (mi lap) decidi empezar nuevos proyectos y veamos que tal les parecen :D


	2. Los castigados

**CAPITULO II**

**LOS CASTIGADOS**

-Recuerdo esta foto… -Dijo Hermione tomando el portarretratos de la mesa de noche, que tenía una fotografía donde salían los tres amigos, que parecían haber roto en dos partes y se encontraba pegada con cinta justo por el centro

-¡Que niños nos veíamos! –Exclamó Ron tomando el porta retratos –Así que sí se dieron cuenta que tomamos la cámara "prestada" –Dijo Ron pasando los dedos por la parte dañada

-Sí, pero de poco les valió –rió Harry –Parece que es todo… -Dijo mirando el cuarto ya despojado de sus escasos artículos personales –Gracias por ayudarme a empacar chicos –dijo metiendo el portarretratos en la caja que contenía todas sus pertenencias

-Es extraño ¿sabes? –comenzó a decir Ron mientras miraba a su alrededor –Conocer tu habitación el día que te dispones a abandonarla

-Lo bueno es que en la "nueva" podrán entrar y salir cuantas veces quieran –sonrió Harry

-Cierto –sonrió Hermione

-¿Sabes que es más extraño aun? –insistió Ron dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana de Harry. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados –Anoche soñé con ella

-¿Tantas eran las ansias de conocerla? –rió Hermione

-Fue muy extraño pero a la vez muy real…-prosiguió Ron ignorando a Hermione y caminando hacia la ventana –Había barrotes en la ventana… y los gemelos y yo veníamos a rescatarte

-¿Ah si? –Preguntó Hermione burlonamente – ¿Y entraron volando como Superman?

-No… -fue Harry el que respondió, miraba a su amigo inquisidor -¿En qué venían Ron?

-¿"En qué"? –Preguntó Hermione extrañada -¿de qué están hablando?

-En un Ford anglia… -Ron se giró a mirar a Harry ambos parecían casi asustados

-Bueno… que sueño más original… ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

-El auto volaba… -Dijo Harry casi en un susurro. Ron asintió

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Hermione seria –Ron no pudo habértelo contado… hemos estado juntos toda la mañana

-¿Lo soñaste tu también Harry? –Preguntó Ron

-No lo creo… -Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más la puerta del cuarto se abrió

-Harry ¿ya estás listo? –Preguntó Lupin

-Sí…

* * *

-Les agradezco que hayan cuidado a mi sobrino todo este tiempo –Dijo Lupin en tono amable

-Já sobrino… -Dijo Tío Bernon con tono despectivo

-Creo que puedo decir educadamente que Harry es más sobrino mío que suyo –Dijo Lupin sin perder la calma –Y ahora que es mayor de edad no necesita de que ustedes manejen el dinero que le pertenece, el abogado de Harry vendrá a pedirle algunas firmas necesarias y si les place no tendrán que volver a saber nada de él –Harry sintió hinchar su pecho de felicidad, ¡no sólo era libre sino que no estaba sólo! –Harry despídete de tus tíos…

-Gracias y adiós –era lo único que tenía que decir. Gracias por darle un techo adiós por todo lo que no le habían dado

Un millón… no, dos millones valían los rostros furiosos de tío Bernon y tía Petunia, Harry no podía dejar de sonreír y eso ponía más rojo el rostro de tío Bernon.

-Vamos chicos –les indico Lupin. Ron y Harry se disponían a salir pero se detuvieron al ver que Hermione se movía en sentido contrario, caminando hacia los tíos de Harry con decisión

-Harry es talentoso, guapo y muy inteligente, se han perdido de un sobrino magnifico y si él no viene a pisotearlos cuando éste en la cima, vendré yo, porque a mí no se me olvidara todo lo que le hicieron pasar y que no se merece, así que no piensen que se han librado por completo de esto.

-Hermione… -Dijo Harry mirándola con sorpresa, los ojos de Ron estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y Lupin le sonreía con orgullo

-Lo siento –Dijo la joven con una sonrisa apenada –No pude evitarlo –se encogió de hombros con simpleza. Harry le sonrió con todo el amor que se le puede tener a una buena amiga, a la mejor.

-Ahora si chicos, vayámonos

* * *

Y la primera semana pasó como la mejor, por mucho, de todas las que había vivido Harry según recordaba. Vivir con Lupin era lo más cercano que tenía a vivir con una familia, por las mañanas desayunaban juntos antes de que llegasen Ron y Hermione para ir a la escuela, por las tardes Lupin se encontraba en ese misterioso trabajo del que nunca hablaba y Harry en el suyo nada misterioso. Ya en la noche Harry se encargaba de preparar la cena para que cuando llegara Lupin cenaran ambos y conversaran acerca de lo que ambos habían hecho durante el día. Obviamente Lupin no hablaba mucho de su trabajo y contaba pequeñas anécdotas que no revelaban nada, Harry solía monopolizar unos minutos la plática, al principio se sentía un poco cohibido temiendo enfadar a su tío, pero este mostraba tal sinceridad en su interés que la incomodidad no tardó en desaparecer.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta aquel horrible viernes…

El día empezó mal de por si… el despertador de Harry no había sonado y por su culpa los tres llegaron tarde a clases, un retardo en sus expedientes… nada que ninguno no pudiera manejar. Pero ahí no termino el asunto: el profesor de algebra había pescado a Harry distraído haciendo una lista de lo que necesitaba comprar para la cena que le tocaba preparar a él y le preguntó algo que Harry no pudo responder… como castigo tendría que ir al terminar las clases a repasar…

-Los veo luego chicos… -se despidió de sus amigos con cierta amargura en los ojos.

El maestro lo entretuvo más de lo que había pensado, ¡Llegaría tarde al trabajo! cuando terminó tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del salón, pero como para dejar en claro que aquel no sería un buen día chocó con Malfoy tirando todas sus cosas al suelo.

-¡Eres idiota o que Evans!! Fíjate por done caminas

-No tengo tu tiempo Malfoy –dijo recogiendo sus libros del suelo

-¿Ah no? –Preguntó con cinismo y con todo el descaro del mundo le patio una libreta justo cuando Harry iba a tomarla

-¡No me provoques Malfoy! –Dijo Harry entre dientes

-No me das miedo huérfano… -Harry hizo todo el esfuerzo por ignorarlo y recogió su libreta dispuesto a marcharse. No podía darse el lujo de que lo corrieran de su trabajo, menos ahora que luchaba por independizarse.

-Búscate insultos más creativos Malfoy –Dijo dándole la espalda

-¿Sabes que acabo de escuchar Potter? Que tu madre era una piruja y que te abandono por irse con otro hombre…

Malfoy sabía que no necesitaba más, Harry tiró su mochila al suelo se arrojo sobre él.

-¡Deténganse! –Gritó la anciana directora de la preparatoria, pero los dos jóvenes parecían demasiado sumergidos en su batalla como para parar -¡¡Carlos, Ayúdame a separarlos!! –Pidió al intendente…

-Ya chicos cálmense… -El hombre trato de agarrar a Malfoy mientras la directora trataba de agarrar a Harry

-¡¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima!! –exigió Malfoy aun tratando de golpear a Harry

-¡Cuide su vocabulario jovencito!!

-Te romperé la cara Malfoy!! –Gritaba Harry con coraje

-Usted no romperá nada Potter, ahora los dos tranquilícense antes de que piense en llamar a la policía

-Tú no podrías romperme nada –Dijo Malfoy con autosuficiencia

-¿Ah no? Deberías ver tu ceja –Rió Harry con Malicia

-No creo que esté peor que tu labio –Dijo Malfoy alzando una ceja

-¡A callar los dos! Y los quiero ver en mi despacho en este momento

-Pero profesora McGonagall mi trabajo…

-¡ya!

Los dos chicos siguieron a la directora lanzándose miradas de odio, aunque en las de Malfoy había un destello de satisfacción que intrigó a Harry. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que nomas lo castigarían a él? ¡Los dos estaban en problemas, no tendría por qué estar satisfecho!

-Estoy harta de sus peleas infantiles… -dijo con voz severa –mira que llegar a los golpes… van a tener que aprender a respetarse y yo me encargare de que eso ocurra –Ambos chicos miraban en direcciones contrarias -Ambos están castigados a partir de hoy hasta el domingo y los próximos ocho fin de semanas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

-No tiene derecho de hacer eso! –La acusó Malfoy

-¡Soy la directora y si no lo tengo me lo doy!

-Pero…

- ¿Haciendo qué? –preguntó Harry

-Nuestro velador ocupa unos días para atender problemas familiares. Entre semana contratare a alguien pero los fines de semanas ustedes dos se encargaran de cuidar la escuela.

-¿Quiere que durmamos aquí? –Preguntó Malfoy incrédulo –está Loca…

-Más respeto señor Malfoy –Le espetó la profesora –Quiero decirle que dormir es exactamente lo que no hace un velador. Necesito que ambos se encarguen de la seguridad de la escuela por la noche. Habrá un policía, pero a él sólo le corresponde estar en la caseta de vigilancia, su deber es dar rondas cada dos horas por la escuela.

-Pero profesora…

Los peros eran muchos, pero ninguno dio resultado. Incluso Malfoy que parecía satisfecho al principio termino alegando junto con Harry lo desfasado del castigo.

-Llame a mi padre, él no lo permitirá –Soltó Malfoy de repente, pero luego tapó su boca como si se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso.

-Oh... su padre aceptara… ya verá que lo hará –Dijo segura de si la profesora

Harry sabía que Lupin no se opondría así que ni lo menciono.

-Ahora pueden volver a sus casas, los veré aquí a las ocho de la noche, traigan con ustedes lo que consideren esencial y no más. Retírense. –Malfoy se levanto al momento y salió del despacho hecho una furia de coraje, Harry se paró con más calma y se detuvo en el umbral

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó La profesora mirando por encima de sus gafas

-Evans…

-¿Disculpe? –Preguntó confundida

-Mi apellido es Evans… Cuando nos separaban a Malfoy y a mí me ha llamado Potter –Harry pudo notar un sobresalto en la mujer.

-Fue un lapsus linguae –Se excuso recuperando la cordura, con el tonó de quien dice algo sin importancia –tantos alumnos veo a diario que me confundí. Ahora vete –Harry no se movió, miró a la directora preguntándose si sería conveniente decirle que no era la primera vez que lo llamaban con ese apellido, pensó en decirle que en sueños lo había escuchado ya constantemente.

-¿Algo más joven Evans? –Preguntó con exasperó la directora.

-Nada… -y salió de la oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como era de esperarse llegó tarde a su trabajo, pero afortunadamente Kingsley no lo retó.

-Pero no quiero que esto se vaya a hacer costumbre Harry

-No señor… -respondió Harry un tanto relajado. Al menos no perdería su trabajo.

Lupin lo miró divertido cuando Harry le contaba lo sucedido mientras guardaba en una mochila lo que necesitaría para la primera noche de castigo.

-Deberías aprender a controlar tu carácter –le dijo con serenidad

-¿Es que nunca te peleaste con nadie? –Lupin sonrió

-Una vez… un chico fanfarrón y presumido que había en el colegio… solía molestarme mucho hasta que un día colmo mi paciencia y lo golpee. Debo decir que fue bastante satisfactorio

-Sé a lo que te refieres –asintió Harry –No puedo creer que diga esto, pero creo que el castigo valió la pena… ya llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndome y debiste ver la hinchazón de su ceja. ¡Directo en su orgullo!

-¿Cómo tu labio?

-Si bueno… -Harry se tocó la herida pensativo y luego sonrió –El de él quedó peor –Lupin sonreía pero negaba con la cabeza

-Te pareces tanto a tu…

-Si a mi madre… -le completó Harry. Lupin se mordió un labio como conteniéndose de decir algo y luego suspiró.

-Harry, lo que quiero que entiendas es que aunque esto pueda resultar divertido no es la forma adecuada de solucionar las cosas. ¡Ni siquiera tienes un verdadero motivo para odiar a ese chico! ¿O sí?

-Es un idiota… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Lo mismo dije yo de Sirius… -se sonrió Lupin

-¿Sirius? –Preguntó Harry confundido, aquel nombre le resultaba familiar -¿El chico con el que peleaste? –Lupin asintió

-Un idiota… y mi mejor amigo… -Harry lo miró sorprendido

-De repente Harry, te das cuenta de que ese aparente odio es quizá atracción… un grado de atracción tal que no logras comprender y por lo cual no encuentras manera de expresarlo más que con insultos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry incrédulo

-Sirius, por ejemplo, la realidad era que desde que le miré por primera vez me sorprendieron sus agallas, su seguridad en sí mismo y su manera de ser sínico incluso en medio del peor de los problemas. La verdad es que le admiraba y le odiaba por no ser como él… -Lupin guardo silencio y Harry sintió como si ya no estuviera con él en la habitación sino lejos, perdido en algún recuerdo. –Asegúrate de que no te estés perdiendo de una amistad por prejuicios de niños de escuela.

-No. Esto es diferente. –se apresuró a negar -El día que yo admire a Malfoy la tierra comenzara a girar para la izquierda

**.-.-.-Fin del capitulo.-.-.-**


	3. la primera noche

**CAPITULO 3**

**La primera noche**

- ¿Y esto para qué? –Preguntó Harry cuando la profesora les entrego una tarjeta a cada uno

-Una simple medida de control –respondió con simpleza McGonagall –Tienen que hacer rondas cada dos horas y como creo que es mucho pedir que las hagan juntos, se turnaran desde las 10 de la noche hasta las 8 de la mañana. Lo que da un total de tres rondas para cada uno. En cada ronda pasaran su tarjeta por la máquina de checar los horarios. Yo comprobare que cada uno haya checado tres veces cada noche y al final del castigo tendrán que tener 72 marcas en sus tarjetas. Y no concluirán el castigo hasta que así sea ¿de acuerdo? –Ninguno de los dos respondió mirando con rencor a lados contrarios. –Síganme… -Los chicos siguieron a la directora al sótano de la escuela.

-Aquí esta su dormitorio… -Dijo abriendo la puerta del fondo.

-No puede ser… -murmuró Harry al ver la pequeña bodega de intendencia que hacía de improvisada habitación donde sólo había espacio para una mesita redonda de madera con dos sillas, una nevera, una cama individual y en el espacio entre ellas una colchoneta.

-¿Dice que dormiremos aquí los dos? –preguntó Draco alzando las cejas

-Si no quieren congelarse ya que es la única habitación con calefacción. –Dijo la directora con simpleza –Pueden turnarse el uso de la cama, o compartirla… aunque creo que quedarían un poco apretados. –Harry y Malfoy dirigieron miradas acecinas a la directora –Esta bien, si no quieren no… También tienen un pequeño sanitario con regadera –Dijo apuntando una puerta que había pasado desapercibida por los dos chicos que estaba al fondo -y un congelador con leche y cereal necesario para no morir de hambre.

Y no había forma de que cupiera algo más en aquella diminuta habitación. Harry no pudo evitar compararla con el armario de escobas que había sido su habitación durante la niñez, al menos este tenía un baño propio.

-Bueno chicos, que tengan una dulce noche… -Y se marchó

-¿Cómo nos turnaremos la cama? –Preguntó Harry a pesar suyo

-¿Turnar? Te haz quedado sin neuronas ¿verdad? Yo dormiré en la cama… tú debes estar acostumbrado al suelo. –Dijo dejándose caer en la cama

-No voy a golpearte… no voy a golpearte… -se repetía Harry en un murmullo mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la colchoneta y sacaba los libros necesarios para hacer tarea.

"De repente Harry, te das cuenta de que ese aparente odio es quizá atracción"

Sí claro… Como si fuera química-física-cuánticamente posible que él se sintiera atraído hacia la sanguijuela Malfoy, que estaba ahí acostado en la cama que Harry ya había pensado arrebatarle en la primera de sus rondas.

Dos horas permanecieron en silencio, Harry creyó que Malfoy estaba dormido pues no se había levantado de la cama para nada así que decidió dar él la primera ronda.

La escuela era un lugar bastante interesante en medio de la oscuridad y la soledad. Mientras Harry caminaba por los pasillos sentía casi resonar el murmullo del ajetreo que hay durante el día y sintió recorrer un estremecimiento en su piel.

Llegó a la sala de profesores y checó su tarjeta. Volver a la habitación no le resultaba tentador, empezando por el hecho de que la presencia de Malfoy le resultaba casi toxica y además no tenía nada de sueño. Pero hacia un condenado frio que Harry no había previsto, y lamentó no haber pensado en llevar un sweater o una chamarra. Siguió caminando cuando el repentino sonido de un balón rebotar le sacó un susto. Era un balón de Básquet y parecía haberse escapado del armario que se encontraba en el final del pasillo. Harry se reprendió por su irracional espanto inicial y se acercó a recoger el balón. Una vez en sus manos una idea iluminó su rostro.

-Evans tiene el balón… esquiva a uno, dos, tres ¡nadie puede detenerlo! Y… ¡Encesta!

Tener el gimnasio para él solo resultaba bastante agradable. Siempre había querido entrar en el equipo de básquet, la verdad era que jugaba bastante bien y modestia aparte, él lo sabía. Disfrutó mucho encestando una y otra vez auto-narrándose jugadas imaginarias que siempre terminaban en una canasta perfecta llevada a cabo de una variedad de piruetas bastante bien realizadas.

-Tan malo eres que no te atreves más que a jugar sólo Evans –Siseó Malfoy con su habitual tonó arrogante.

-¿Quieres competir? –Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras le lanzaba el balón a Draco.

-¿No tienes miedo? –Rió con burla

-¿Me vez temblando? –Harry arqueó una ceja con el destello del desafío en sus ojos.

Malfoy era el capitán del equipo, relativamente bueno, que representaba a la preparatoria y presumía de ello en cada oportunidad que tenía. Harry siempre quiso desafiarlo, bajarle de su nube de orgullo y demostrarle que él podía ser mejor.

-Si te crees a la altura… -Draco se desembarazó de su chamarra y la tiró en las gradas del publico –El primero en encestar 10 gana –Malfoy botaba el balón con habilidad mientras miraba a Harry petulante.

-Hagamos esto más interesante… el que gane podrá dormir en la cama esta noche

-Si eso quieres… pero el que pierda tendrá que hacer todas las rondas de esta noche –Draco sonrió arrogante enarcando una ceja retando a Harry con la mirada a declinar pero Harry parecía más excitado

-Acepto

-Los novatos sacan primero –le aventó Draco el balón y el juego empezó.

Harry boto el balón con habilidad y logro esquivar a Draco con un giró pero cuando se disponía a anotar de algún lado salió Draco le arrebato el balón con tal agilidad que parecía casi elegante y fue éste quien encestó.

-uno-cero Evans –Canturreó Malfoy

-Vamos empezando…. –Dijo Harry mirando con amenaza a su contrincante.

Pero Malfoy volvió a ser el siguiente en anotar.

-¿Quieres rendirte Evans?

-Ni en sueños Malfoy…

-Como quieras… -Y Malfoy anotó otra vez.

Iba a soltar un comentario mordaz pero se contuvo al ver la mirada suspicaz de Harry, no tenía el semblante de alguien que va perdiendo sino el de alguien que se da cuenta de algo. Le lanzo el balón y en cuanto Harry lo botó sonrió con autosuficiencia

-Empecemos el juego…

Harry volvió a esquivar a Malfoy como lo había hecho en un principio, dio el giro y previniendo de donde llegaría Malfoy dio dos pasos hacia atrás para evitarlo y lanzo el balón a la canasta

-tres-uno –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Valla… -Draco no parecía molesto sino más bien gratamente sorprendido –Con que calculando mis movimientos Evans… -Dijo asintiendo con entendimiento. Harry se encogió de hombros sonriendo con suficiencia –parece que esto será más interesante de lo que creí

El reto… hacia mucho que Draco no encontraba a nadie que representara un reto, al menos no en básquet bol, de hecho en nada. Él era bueno para todo, lo sabía y no se limitaba en alardear de eso cada que podía, pero en realidad hacía tiempo que sentía la necesidad de un buen reto. Y aunque Harry era evidentemente un novato y le faltaba práctica, era bueno. Tan bueno que acababa de hacer algo que muy pocos habían conseguido hacer, encestarle una canasta en un uno a uno. Era un merito que había que reconocerle. Draco se preguntó por qué nunca había hecho pruebas para entrar en el equipo, por mucho era mejor que otros idiotas que habían pasado las pruebas.

Aun con todo y todo Draco ganó con dos canastas de ventaja.

-Mañana la revancha –Sentencio Harry tratando de recuperar el aire con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha y a sorpresa de Malfoy no parecía molesto por haber perdido y por el contrario aun se reflejaba el calor de la competencia en sus palabras.

-Me parece bien –Dijo él mucho menos agitado que su contrincante y bastante satisfecho por el mini-partido –pero por ahora estas apuntó de llegar tarde a "mí ronda" Evans –Dijo sacando del bolso de su pantalón la tarjeta que les había entregado McGonagall y lanzándosela a Harry que la atrapó sin problema –Por lo pronto me voy a dar una ducha… que te diviertas en tus rondas –Dijo haciendo un ademán de despedida con las manos mientras se dirigía a las regaderas

Mientras Malfoy se marchaba Harry volvía a pensar en las palabras de Lupin, y es que mientras jugaban ambos parecían haberse olvidado por un momento de ese desaforado e irracional odio que sentían el uno por el otro entrando en cierta y vaga camadería que tan comúnmente se da entre aquellos rivales que se respetan mutuamente al saber que ambos son fuertes y que en realidad cualquiera puede ganar y el que gane lo habrá hecho porque en realidad merecía ganar. Pero Harry no tardó en desechar tal pensamiento, El hecho de que Malfoy fuera un buen competidor no cambiaba el hecho de que era un idiota, arrogante que se divertía insultándolo.

-Pero al menos este estúpido castigo no será tan aburrido… -se dijo así mismo mientras se dirigía a dar la siguiente ronda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Harry… -le llamó Lupin entreabriendo la puerta de su nueva habitación. El chico se revolvió en su cama sin responder –Ron y Hermione están abajo, les he invitado a comer ¿quieres bajar?

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó somnoliento

-Cerca de las cuatro

-uf… creo que he dormido mucho… -Dijo tallando sus ojos con una mano mientras la otra la estiraba dando un amplió bostezo

-Bastante creo yo –Río Lupin –te esperamos abajo

Se desperezo, lavó su rostro y cepillo sus dientes. Trató de no parecer tan despeinado pero como siempre sus intentos fueron un total fracaso. Bajo las escaleras dando un gran bostezo.

-Hola chicos –Saludo con una sonrisa

-Pareces cansado –apuntó Hermione –perdona por despertarte pero creímos que estaría bien celebrar tu nuevo hogar hoy... no sabíamos de tu castigo…

-No se preocupen, me parece una excelente idea –Sonrió –además ya he dormido más de lo suficiente. ¡Que rico se ve todo! –Exclamó al ver el pollo a la naranja en los platos y una exquisita tarta en el centro de la mesa

-Lo ha preparado Hermione –infirmó Lupin sentado en la cabeza de la mesa

-Oh Hermione huele deliciosamente

-Gracias –Dijo la castaña sonrojándose un poco ante el cumplido –Esta es oficialmente la comida de bienvenida para ti y el profesor Lupin que esperemos dure mucho tiempo con nosotros

-Gracias –sonrió Lupin

-¡Gracias por la comida! –Y al momento comenzaron a comer todos.

Harry no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que mordió la primera pieza del pollo. Entonces detenerse le hubiera dolido y es que hasta aquel momento recordó que no había comido nada desde la noche anterior. Después partieron la tan esperada tarta de manzana mientras cuestionaban a Harry acerca de su castigo. Harry relató su pelea con Malfoy y como la profesora Mcgonagall los había sorprendido.

-Que tonto –Dijo Ron –Se ha creído que te castigarían a ti nada más, le ha salido el tiro por la culata

-Yo pienso que eso era exactamente lo que buscaba –comentó Hermione

-Yo también lo creo… -asintió Harry -sólo que no contempló la posibilidad de que nos castigaran como lo hicieron

-¿Y por que querría que lo castigaran? –Preguntó Ron

-Buena pregunta… -Dijo Harry

Otro rato se fue en preguntas acerca de la noche pasada con Malfoy, Harry se limitó a responder como sería el castigo específicamente y lo de las 72 marcas; cuando le preguntaron cómo fue pasar la noche con él, respondió un simple "nos ignoramos" Hermione y Ron no parecieron muy convencidos.

-Oye Lupin… -Interrumpió a sus amigos antes de que pudieran seguir con su interrogatorio- ¿Estaría bien si ponemos una canasta en la cochera? Después de todo no tenemos coche…

-No sabía que te gustaba el básquet bol

-Nosotros tampoco –dijeron Hermione y Ron

-No me digas que piensas entrar en el equipo con tu nuevo compañero de cuarto –preguntó Ron desconfiado

-Claro que no, en la escuela pienso evitarlo todo lo que me sea posible… -Lupin le dirigió una ligera mirada de desaprobación –Pero siempre me ha gustado… es sólo que viviendo con mis tíos no tenía muchas oportunidades de practicarlo –explicó

-Me parece bien que te ejercites –acepto Lupin –creo que puedo conseguir una

-No es necesario, pensaba comprarla el lunes

-Como quieras…

Alrededor de las siete se marcharon Hermione y Ron.

-Sabes Lupin… -Dijo una vez estuvieron solos

-¿Si? –Preguntó el aludido

-Cuando la profesora McGonagall y el intendente nos separaron confundió mi nombre… -Lupin permaneció en silencio un momento hasta que por fin pregunto

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo te llamó?

-Potter… -Lupin entornó los ojos mirando a Harry para después decir despreocupadamente

-Convive con muchos alumnos… es normal que no se sepa el apellido de todos o que os confunda

-Lo sé… eso mismo dijo ella

-¿Pero?

-Es que no es la primera vez que me escucho nombrar con ese nombre

-¿En serio? Quien más lo ha hecho? –Harry Vaciló un momento

-Es tonto... olvida que lo mencione –Dijo Harry caminando hacia las escaleras

-Vamos Harry –le animó –Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa por más tonta que sea

-Está bien… pero promete no reírte –Lupin asintió. Harry dio un suspiro y continuó –En sueños… creo que he soñado que alguien me llama así: Harry Potter… -Esperó alguna señal de burla de parte de Lupin pero no éste permaneció serio

-Valla…

-¿Crees que significa algo?

-Si es así lo sabrás a su tiempo… -se limitó a contestar Lupin. Harry lo miró confundido un momento para después subir a su recamara.


	4. La Tortuga y El escorpion

_Un escorpión, que deseaba atravesar el río, le dijo a una tortuga:  
-Llévame a tu espalda  
-¿Que te lleve a mi espalda? -Contestó la tortuga- ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Te conozco! ¡Si te llevo a mi espalda, me picarás y me matarás!  
-No seas estúpida- le dijo entonces el escorpión- ¿No ves que si te pico te hundirás en el agua y que yo, como no sé nadar, también me ahogaré?_

Los dos animales siguieron discutiendo hasta que la tortuga fue persuadida. Lo cargó sobre su espalda, donde él se agarró y empezaron la travesía. Llegados al medio del gran río, allí donde se crean los remolinos, de repente el escorpión picó a la tortuga. Ésta sintió que el veneno mortal se extendía por su cuerpo y, mientras se ahogaba, y con ella el escorpión, le gritó:

_  
-Ves! te lo había dicho! ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Ahora moriremos los dos!  
-No puedo evitarlo- contestó el escorpión antes de desaparecer en las aguas- Es mi naturaleza._

Fabula anónima

**CAPITULO IV**

**La Tortuga y el escorpión**

Cuando Harry llegó al pequeño cuartito que compartía con Malfoy, él ya estaba ahí ocupando toda la cama con papeles regados mientras trabajaba en una laptop

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –Preguntó Harry con enfado poniendo su mochila en la cama

-Trabajando Evans ¿que no vez? –Dijo con enfado, parecía de verdad sumergido en lo que hacía

-Y por qué no te acomodaste en la colchoneta, creo que hoy me corresponde la cama

-Lo siento pero es mi cama hasta que me ganes en el juego –dijo con una sonrisa cínica sin apartar la mirada de la laptop y escribiendo sabrá dios cuantas cosas

-¿Qué? ¡En eso no consistía la apuesta!

-Son los nuevos términos –dijo mirándolo por fin -¿o qué? ¿No crees poder ganarme nunca? –Alzó una ceja con suficiencia

-Vallamos ahora a comprobarlo –Dijo Harry molesto

-Lo siento pero ya es hora de la primera ronda y como veras estoy muy ocupado para ser yo el que la de.

-¡Las cosas no se van a hacer a tu manera! –Le gritó Harry lleno de furia, odiaba que Draco le hablase como si fuese superior a él

-¿Quieres pelear ahora? ¿En serio? –dijo mirándolo con fastidio –¿Por qué no esperas a que juguemos y ya entonces descargaras toda tu ira?, ahora en verdad estoy ocupado Evans –Malfoy paso los dedos por su cabello con impaciencia

-¡Eres un idiota! –Rugió Harry y enojado le azotó la puerta.

Debió haberlo golpeado, pero el ver a Malfoy de verdad apurado lo contuvo. ¡Eres un idiota Harry! Se reprendió a sí mismo. Pero aquella noche sería él quien ganara el partido y entonces le serraría el pico.

Desgraciadamente no hubo tal… Draco estaba tan sumergido en lo que fuera lo que fuese que estaba trabajando en su portátil, que no hubo oportunidad y Harry no se animó a volver a mencionarlo. Aquella noche pudo dormitar a ratos cuando le correspondía a Draco hacer sus rondas que duraban apenas unos minutos. Era evidente que salía del cuartito corría a checar y regresaba de igual manera a seguir trabajando.

Otra noche agotadora… pero muy diferente de la anterior… Cuando dieron las ocho Harry se preparaba a irse pero Malfoy seguía trabajando arduamente.

-Ya podemos irnos –Le informó Harry pero este lo ignoró olímpicamente. –Como quieras... –Dijo queriendo sonar enfadado pero al salir no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de preocupación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya pasadas las cuatro de la tarde le despertó un martilleo que venía de la planta de abajo. Talló sus ojos y se colocó las gafas para mirar mejor y se asomó por la ventana.

Lupin parecía trabajar en algo trepado en una escalera en la parte de la cochera. Harry ya sospechaba lo que era, sonrió. Se despojo del pijama y después de cambiarse bajo corriendo las escaleras. Lupin terminaba de colocar la canasta de básquet.

-Disculpa si te desperté Harry -Dijo Lupin al notar la presencia del chico

-No tenías que hacerlo –Decía Harry sin poder ocultar su sonrisa

-Sé que no, pero te dije que podría conseguirla y quise colocarla enseguida –Dijo mientras bajaba de la escalera en que se había trepado –y tomó el balón que tenía a un lado ¿quieres probarla? –Le lanzó el balón –temó que la puse un poco alta… -Harry botó un par de veces el balón y lanzó la pelota –Parece que no… -respondió Lupin ante su propio temor al ver que a pesar de la distancia Harry encestaba perfectamente.

-Gracias –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Quieres practicar un poco? –Preguntó Lupin –Nunca he jugado esto pero…

-Me encantaría –Sonrió Harry

Lupin resultó ser el peor fiasco de la historia, ni con las facilidades que le daba Harry logró meter una canasta, pero ambos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. Harry estaba que irradiaba felicidad cuando terminaron.

- Creo que eres muy bueno –Dijo Lupin agitado

-¡Lo que pasa es que tu eres muy malo! –Río Harry

-Bueno… lo físico no será lo mío pero ya jugaremos ajedrez y entonces veremos quién aplasta a quien –Harry río.

Subió a su habitación para ducharse y relajarse un poco antes de ir a cumplir su castigo. Se sentía muy contento a pesar del negro futuro a lado de Malfoy. Aquella tarde era muy similar a la que alguna vez había soñado pasar con su verdadero padre, aquel del que nada sabía.

Aquella noche Malfoy trabajaba igual de arduamente que la anterior, a Harry ni se le ocurrió mencionar el partido de revancha y/ o en pelear la cama que el rubio había monopolizado. Aventó su mochila al rincón y se disponía salir cuando la repentina voz de Malfoy le detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?

-A hacer la ronda –respondió con obviedad

-Iré yo –cerró la laptop y saltó de la cama –No toques nada –Ordenó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harry se quedó de pie un tanto confuso y otro tanto afectado por los ojos de Malfoy, ¡Tenía unas ojeras terribles! Era evidente que no había dormido nada desde ayer. Harry no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él y un poco de curiosidad por echar un vistazo al montón de papeles regados en la cama, pero no lo hizo. No por discreción sino por miedo a no poder dejarlos acomodados de la misma manera.

Malfoy llegó una media hora después con una taza de café en las manos que Harry alcanzo a ver antes de fingir que dormía. Escuchó ruido que lo hizo suponer que Malfoy se estaba mudando de la cama a la pequeña mesita con todas sus cosas para seguir trabajando.

Cuando la alarma de su reloj de mano sonó para indicarle que ya era la hora de su ronda sorprendió a Malfoy sobresaltándose por el ruido. Al parecer se había quedado dormido. Malfoy se dio unos golpecitos en el rostro y se zampó lo que le quedaba de la taza de café para seguir trabajando.

Harry dio el acostumbrado paseo, pero al llegar a la sala de profesores donde tenía que checar la tarjeta notó el horno de microondas que se encontraba en una mesa, y a su lado las tazas y lo necesario para prepararse un café.

Harry rodó los ojos… preparaba el café (negro y sin azúcar según creía que ameritaba la ocasión) pensando en que si Malfoy se lo tiraba encima se lo tenía bien merecido por andar metiéndose en lo que no le importaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuartito Malfoy dio un respingo… seguro se dormía otra vez… Harry se estremeció ante la bofetada que el rubio se había dado a si mismo para desperezarse.

-¿Tan importante es lo que tienes que hacer? –La pregunta se había escapado de los labios de Harry sin permiso, quiso pensarla pero sin querer la había dicho en voz alta. A punto estuvo de ser él quien se abofeteara

-Sí –se limitó a responder Malfoy con amargura sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su portátil.

"Debe estar más dormido que despierto" Pensó Harry, y es que no había otro motivo para que no le hubiera contestado con improperios, él mismo se hubiese respondido con un enorme "¡Qué te importa!". Tal vez, después de todo, no le tiraría el café encima.

-Toma… -le dijo dejando la taza de café por un lado.

-No necesito de tu… -Pero Malfoy no terminó la frase y miró por un momento la taza. Había levantado la mano dispuesto a tirarla pero no lo hizo

-Haz lo que quieras –Dijo Harry con indiferencia y se tendió boca abajo apoyando su rostro en sus brazos cruzados.

Harry escuchó atentamente para darse cuenta cuando Malfoy tirara la taza, pero tal sonido no llego a sus oídos.

Dos horas más y Harry no pudo dormir, sólo escuchaba el sonido que hacía el teclado mientras Malfoy escribía. Abrió los ojos al tiempo que Malfoy se detenía de escribir para hacer su ronda y al momento se paró él.

-Yo iré –Dijo tomando la taza vacía a un lado del rubio y la tarjeta que estaba en la mesa

-No necesito tu ayuda –Dijo despectivo

-Sé que no… -Pero Harry no dejó que le dijera más y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Malfoy era un idiota, lo era, y seguramente ahora sí Harry no se escaparía de los insultos, pero la verdad era que necesitaba ayuda y no había nadie más para dársela. ¿Qué si esperaba agradecimiento? No… no era tan iluso… antes que agradecer lo tacharía de idiota o posiblemente se jactara de que lo traía como gato. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en aquella fabula de la tortuga y el escorpión.

-Que tortuga más estúpida eres Harry –Se dijo a si mismo mientras le preparaba el café al escorpión.

Cuando entró en la habitación Malfoy trabajaba acaloradamente. Sin decir nada Harry dejó la taza a su lado y se sentó en la cama.

-Deja de mirarme como si necesitara tu compasión –Dijo Malfoy tomando el café que Harry le había llevado.

-Te miró como a alguien necesitado de ayuda, es diferente –Respondió Harry con frialdad –Me arrepentiré de preguntarte esto pero…

-Si te vas a arrepentir no seas idiota y no preguntes

-Trato de ofrecerte mi ayuda.

-No es nada que seas **capaz **de hacer –Recalcó la palabra capaz ofensivamente

-Si tú lo dices…

-Además es algo que debo hacer solo… -Murmuró.

¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Se había sentido culpable por insultar a Evans? Él, Draco Malfoy se sentía con el deber de darle una explicación al estúpido de Evans… Sacudió su cabeza y siguió su trabajo.

-Como quieras…

Y así pasó la siguiente noche. Nuevamente Harry se encargó de las rondas y Draco siguió con su trabajo. La mañana del lunes llegó y Draco parecía trabajar con más y más ahínco. Harry se arreglo un poco y después de la última ronda tomó su mochila para asistir a clases, Draco se quedó trabajando.

Algebra empezó y cuando pasaron lista Harry tuvo que excusarlo diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde por cuestiones familiares. Todo mundo le miró sorprendido, incluidos y con mayor intensidad, Hermione y Ron.

-¿Y usted como sabe eso señor Evans? Que yo sepa usted y el señor Malfoy no son muy amigos

-Le digo lo que sé –respondió Harry groseramente –si quiere ponerle falta haga como quiera –El profesor le miro molesto pero ya no dijo más.

-No debiste excusar a Malfoy –le reprendió Hermione mientras hacían fila en la cafetería –tu también te desvelaste y no te fuiste a dormir

-Él tampoco se fue a dormir… -dijo Harry entre dientes

-¿Qué?

-Lleva dos días trabajando como loco no sé en qué y no me importa, pero ahora debe estar aún en el cuarto del velador con lo mismo

-Así que ahora tú Y Malfoy son muy amigos ¿no? -dijo Ron despectivamente

-¡Claro que no Ron! –se defendió Harry como si su amigo lo hubiese insultado

-Pues sino a ti que te importa si ese hurón asiste o no a clases.

-Creo que Harry hizo bien –Lo defendió Hermione -dos noches trabajando… pobre…

-¡Pues si quieren vallan y hagan a Malfoy su nuevo amigo! –Ron dejo de un golpe la charola de la comida por un lado y se marchó furioso.

-¡Ron! –Le llamó Harry pero su amigo siguió alejándose

-Déjalo… -Le calmó Hermione –Ya se le pasara

* * *

La mañana del martes Harry se encontraba más descansado a pesar de no haber repuesto del todo las horas de sueño robadas por el castigo. Se levantó temprano y cuando salió de casa Ron y Hermione ya le esperaban en sus respectivas bicicletas.

-Buenos días chicos –Saludó Harry

-Buenos días Harry –Le respondió Hermione. Ron comenzó a pedalear sin decir nada.

-Sigue molesto…

-Ya lo conoces –Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquello lo ponía de mal humor. Ron se sentó en un rincón del aula aventando de malas su mochila a un lado de la banca. Harry bufó molesto y tomó su lugar acostumbrado. Hermione los miró con exaspero, ambos la miraban como esperando que escogiera a lado de quien sentarse.

-Par de inmaduros –dijo con fastidio y se sentó en el primer asiento pegado a la puerta, ni cerca de uno, ni cerca del otro.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos y el aula se fue llenando, un segundo antes de que la campana sonara entró Draco expidiendo un aura de odio que provocó un gélido silencio en el salón. Aventó su mochila en la silla frente a Harry y se sentó de golpe. Harry dirigió una mirada a sus dos amigos quienes le cuestionaban en silencio, pero el sólo se encogió de hombros igual de sorprendido que todos. Ron parecía haberse olvidado de su pequeña rabieta y le aventó una bola de papel a Harry con un recado que decía "Yo que tú me alejaba de ahí… parece una bomba que no tarda en estallar"

Harry estuvo tentado a seguir el consejo de su amigo pero todas las bancas se encontraban ocupadas ya. Suspiró y acordó consigo mismo permanecer en silencio, lo último que quería era provocar una bronca con Malfoy que le acarreara más meses de castigo cuando apenas estaba empezando con los ya impuestos.

Pero no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo, Malfoy permaneció inmóvil y fue el primero en salir del aula cuando sonó la campana del cambio de clase.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese? –Preguntó Ron cuando salían del salón

-No tengo idea… -Y lo peor del asunto es que en verdad se lo preguntaba.

-Bueno total, no es algo que nos importe. Que se ahogue en bilis si quiere.

-Estoy de acuerdo amigo –Asintió Harry

Hermione rodó los ojos con exaspero. Esas estúpidas peleas con sus estúpidas reconciliaciones la mareaban.

-Llegaremos tarde a literatura –Les apremió con voz cancina

La última clase del día fue Biología. Harry no prestó atención en absoluto, su mente divagaba en la extraña actitud de Malfoy aquella mañana. Le parecía idiota de su parte tomarle importancia, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado para que estuviera de esa manera? ¿No habría podido terminar su trabajo? Esa sería una buena explicación, después de haber trabajado tanto y no haberlo terminado a tiempo era una buena razón para estar iracundo… ¡¡¿Y A ÉL QUE COÑO LE IMPORTABA?!! Buena pregunta…

El timbre de salida sonó sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-Haz estado muy distraído Harry y la clase ha sido importante… -Le reprendió su amiga mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento -estoy segura de que el profesor sacara de este tema varias preguntas para el examen

-Me pasaras tus apuntes ¿verdad Hermione? –Preguntó Harry preocupado

-Yo tampoco he anotado mucho -se apresuró a decir Ron

-Es la última vez –dijo entregando su libreta –Se están mal acostumbrando y yo tengo la culpa, no volveré a prestarles los apuntes si esto se repite

-¿Si no se repitiera para que los necesitaríamos?

-¡Ron! –Los tres amigos rieron divertidos

-¡Evans!

La risa se apagó al instante. Malfoy estaba recargado en la pared con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos, con aire altanero.

-Harry no vallas –Le pidió Hermione sujetándolo del brazo –Busca bronca, no le sigas el juego.

-Esta bien… -La calmó Harry –Adelántense, los alcanzo en un momento

-¿Bromeas? –Preguntó Ron –Te esperaremos aquí, se la pensara dos veces antes de hacerte algo si ve que no estás solo.

-Como quieran -Harry rodó los ojos con exaspero y caminó hacia Malfoy -¿Qué quieres?

-Hoy a las 11 la revancha –Dijo con voz gélida

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry confundido –La escuela estará cerrada a esa hora

-Confió en que encuentres la forma de entrar o este fin de semana también harás mis rondas –Y Malfoy se fue dejando a Harry ahí plantado


	5. Cosas de Hombres

**Capitulo v**

**COSAS DE HOMBRES**

Y ahí estaba Harry Evans brincándose la barda de la escuela a las diez de la noche cuidando no ser visto por el guardia de seguridad que estaba en la caseta del estacionamiento. Ya dentro restó asegurarse de que el velador en turno no lo descubriera.

Ya se escuchaba una pelota botar en el gimnasio cuando él llegó

-¿No sabes el concepto de puntualidad Evans?

-¿Y tu el de "elegante retraso"?

-¿Elegante retraso? Me sorprende de alguien de tu clase

-A lo que venimos Malfoy –Le apremió Harry

-De acuerdo –sonrió Malfoy con Malicia. Había un brillo en sus ojos que perturbó un poco a Harry –Los novatos sacan

Y lanzó el balón a Harry con algo de más fuerza de la necesaria. Harry pudo atrapar el balón pero no pudo evitar sentirse extraño… Algo en Malfoy le preocupaba.

-Esperaba poder jugar antes de navidad Evans –Le apremió Malfoy. Harry botó el balón sin despegar la mirada de Malfoy un instante; dos botes y Malfoy se movió con rapidez, arrebató el balón de manos de Harry y encestó.

-¡¿Que pasa contigo Evans?! –Le gritó enfurecido -¡Estás distraído! ¡No he venido a jugar con un idiota! ¡Concéntrate! –Y le lanzó el balón nuevamente

La manera en que Draco le gritó encendió a Harry, botó la pelota con decisión y al momento Malfoy se lanzo para arrebatársela pero Harry lo esquivó con un giro corrió hacia la canasta y encesto.

-Así está mejor –Sonrió Malfoy satisfecho

-Le toca sacar al experto–Dijo Harry con burla y la lanzó a Malfoy

-Me alegra que lo aceptes –Sonrió Malfoy perverso -ahora quítamela Evans –Malfoy botó la pelota de un lado a otro como cucando a Harry

-No necesitaba que lo dijeras… -Harry corrió hacia él y le arrebató el balón pero no contaba con el giró sorpresivo que dio Malfoy quien le arrebató a su vez el balón dio dos pasos hacia delante y encestó

-¿Es todo lo que tienes Evans?

-No te precipites… sólo estamos empezando… -Harry también sonrió con Malicia.

Contagiarse de la excitación y la perversidad de Malfoy resultaba muy fácil y en los ojos de Harry comenzaba a reflejarse el brillo que en un principio solo mostraban los ojos de Draco.

El juego fue bastante cerrado, lleno de comentarios mordaces y sonrisas taimadas. Cada vez les costaba más trabajo encestar y ocupaban más tiempo en estarse arrebatando el balón uno al otro. Pero al final Malfoy ganó con una canasta de diferencia.

Esta vez ambos estaban agitados y con las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ha sido sólo suerte… -Decía Harry entre jadeos

- No seas mal perdedor Evans –Rió Malfoy con satisfacción mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración

-Larguémonos de aquí antes de que el velador de su siguiente ronda –Dijo Harry dando por terminada la contienda

Justo cuando se disponían a marchar el sonido de un cristal que se rompe los sorprendió, alguien desde fuera había lanzado una pedrada a uno de los cristales en lo alto del gimnasio

-¿Qué demonios? –Preguntó Malfoy sorprendido

-¡Quien anda ahí! – Resonó el ruido de unos pasos presurosos que se acercaban al gimnasio. Como encendidos por un interruptor los dos chicos recuperaron sus fuerzas y corrieron presurosos a esconderse en los vestidores.

-¡Salgan donde quieran que estén! –Escucharon que gritó el hombre, ambos observaban escondidos tras la puerta entreabierta de los vestidores.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos? –preguntó ofendió Malfoy –Salgamos y digámosle que no hemos sido nosotros

-Si claro –contesto Harry con sarcasmo –y de pasada le explicas que hacíamos aquí a media noche, brincándonos la barda de la escuela

-¡Já… sabía que había alguien aquí! –Se escuchó la voz del velador, los chicos se asomaron un poco y lo miraron recoger el balón con una sonrisa triunfal

-¡¿No recogiste el balón?! –Se retaron ambos al mismo tiempo en un susurro contenido

-¡Tu tenias que haberlo recogido! –Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-¡Quieres dejar de repetir lo que yo digo! –Se quejó Malfoy

-Si nos descubre no quiero saber que hará McGonagall con nosotros –Dijo Harry molesto

-¡Ahí viene! – Advirtió Malfoy. Los dos corrieron a esconderse tras una hilera de casilleros.

-¿Dónde están? –Preguntaba el hombre con voz potente –No podrán esconderse por mucho tiempo,

-¡Tiene una pistola! –Dijo Harry susurrando más alto

-¡Sht!! –Le tapo la boca Malfoy al momento

-¡Ahí están! –Gritó el tipo. Harry y Draco se echaron a correr al momento, saliendo de los vestidores, cuando un disparo resonó a sus espaldas

-¡¡Está loco!! –Gritó Malfoy mientras cruzaban el gimnasio

-¡¡Corre!!

Y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, escuchando otros dos balazos a sus espaldas. Treparon la barda nuevamente y se escondieron en un callejón en total silencio esperando no escuchar nada para poder salir.

-¡Buena idea Malfoy! –Le dijo Harry con desprecio mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido

-Las mías siempre… -Dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia entre jadeos- ¿cual en especial?

-¡Trataba de ser sarcástico idiota! –Le gritó Harry conteniendo la risa que le había provocado el comentario del rubio -¡Casi nos matan por qué tú no podías esperar al viernes para el estúpido juego!

-Cállate Evans que tu no pusiste mucha resistencia en aceptar

-Todo esto te divierte ¿no? –Preguntó con exaspero

-¿A ti no? –Preguntó Malfoy alzando las cejas. Harry lo miró un momento y después suspiro sin poder evitar sonreír

-Supongo que esto de correr por tu vida no está tan mal…

-Eres un idiota Evans –Negaba Malfoy entre risas

-Eres un idiota Malfoy

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry estaba de muy buen humor y Draco parecía también estarlo. Cuando los tres amigos entraron al aula, Draco conversaba animadamente con su grupo de amigos, en su habitual banca pegada a la pared. Harry se sentó a la misma altura con tres filas de diferencia con Ron a un lado y Hermione en la banca de atrás.

Cuando el profesor de economía entró en el aula todos guardaron silencio y se respiró un extraño aire de tensión cuando, detrás de el profesor, entró un oficial de policía. Harry dirigió una mirada automática a Malfoy quien también lo miró con aprensión.

-Algunos de ustedes ya habrá escuchado acerca de él incidente que paso anoche en la escuela. Aquí el oficial de policía ha pedido hablar con ustedes así que espero que presten atención –Estaba de más decirlo, todos estaban callados y atentos.

-Anoche, cerca de las doce de la noche, recibimos un reporte del velador de su escuela acerca de un allanamiento del plantel. Cuando arribamos al lugar se descubre un faltante de 18000 pesos en artículos escolares entre los que se encuentran un televisor de plasma y la mayoría de las copas de oro que se encontraban en los estantes de la oficina de la directora, donde han dejado una nota que decía lo siguiente –el oficial sacó una libreta de entre su chaqueta y leyó –"Con la colegiatura que cobran y la basura que enseñan nos salen debiendo, así que venimos a cobrar, y pronto sacaremos más" –Algunos rieron ante la puntada de la nota pero la mirada severa del oficial los obligó a callar –No podemos asegurarlo, pero es evidente que todo apunta que los responsables son alumnos de esta escuela, así que todos aquí son sospechosos de robo –Un murmullo de inconformidad general recorrió el aula, Draco y Harry permanecieron casi inmóviles. –El velador nos ha informado que los intrusos fueron dos jóvenes, delgados, uno cerca del uno ochenta y el otro próximo al uno setenta, se presume que uno era rubio y el otro de cabello castaño –Harry y Draco casi dieron un salto de sus asientos ¡¡Los culpaban a ellos!!

-¿Y revisarán a cada chico entre uno ochenta y uno setenta? –Preguntó burlón uno de los alumnos. Harry se sentía mareado. –Creo que les llevará un tiempo

-Afortunadamente tenemos personal suficiente para terminar la investigación este día –respondió altanero el policía –Y nadie podrá salir de la escuela hasta que hayamos terminado

-¿Ni siquiera las chicas? –pregunto una joven con voz aguda

-Ni siquiera las chicas… el velador ha visto a dos hombres pero no descartamos la posibilidad de mujeres involucradas –Las quejas no se hicieron esperar

Harry tenía el codo apoyado en la banca y la cabeza en las manos como si padeciera una aguda migraña

-¡Silencio! –Exigió el profesor

-Si quieren ahorrarse esto, les pido que, sí saben algo que pueda ser de ayuda, acudan a la oficina de la directora a dar la información que posean, y sí aquí están los delincuentes quiero decirles que se ahorrarán bastante problemas si se entregan ahora, porque cuando los descubramos no habrá piedad ni tratos educados con ustedes. –Harry sintió electricidad correr por su columna vertebral, de repente la banca le pareció demasiado pequeña y él tan grande que no cabía en ella –Mientras no sean llamados a declarar pueden seguir con sus clases normales.

Aquellas clases no tenían nada de normales…. Al profesor le costó mucho trabajo poner orden hasta que al final se rindió. Ron parloteaba acerca de lo emocionante que le resultaba todo aquello, Hermione fingía escucharlo pero en realidad no paraba de examinar a Harry quien a su vez sabía que tenía que hacer algo para hablar con Malfoy. Cuando escuchó que este se excusaba con sus amigos para ir al sanitario estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie en cuanto éste desapareció por la puerta, pero Hermione lo detuvo del brazo

-Espera o será muy obvio… -le susurró. Harry la miró con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa ¡Hermione lo sabia!

-¿Obvio que? –Preguntó Ron

-Nada Ronald –Dijo Hermione con exaspero –Parece que hoy va a ser un día muy largo…

-Pues a mí me parece emocionante –repitió Ron –si esos dos en verdad asisten a esta escuela creo que están en grave problema… -Harry tragó saliva con dificultad

-Creo que no me siento bien…

-te vez pálido… -Corroboro Ron

-Iré al sanitario… ya vuelvo…

Y salió del salón. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo notaba el ajetreó que la noticia había causado, había oficiales yendo y viniendo por todos lados y grupos de chavos poniéndose al corriente del mismo chisme contado cien veces de manera distinta.

Cuando entro al sanitario ahí estaba Malfoy con los brazos apoyados en los lavabos y la cabeza gacha.

-Creen que… -comenzó a decir Harry apoyándose de espaldas en el lavabo contiguo a Malfoy

-Sé lo que creen –le cortó Draco

-¿Te siguen pareciendo buenas tus ideas? –ironizo Harry

-¿Qué a ti no? Ayer no parecías muy inconforme Evans

-Tenemos que hablar con McGonagall –dijo Harry con seriedad

-¿tenemos? –Preguntó Mlafoy con ironía

-¡Claro! Yo no soy el rubio de 1.80,

-No digas idioteces, ¿Quién sospecharía de Draco Malfoy? Ni siquiera tendré que someterme al interrogatorio –se mojo las manos y humedeció su cabellera con despreocupación mientras se miraba al espejo -podría presentarme voluntariamente y se reirían de sólo pensar en dudar de mí

-Si hablo con MacGonagall no asumiré toda la culpa

-Haz lo que quieras, pero si aumenta mi castigo tú te encargaras de mis rondas

-Estás delirando Malfoy –Y Harry salió malhumorado del sanitario

Hermione le esperaba afuera recargada en la pared

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó alzando una ceja de manera acusadora

-No fuimos nosotros sí eso es lo que quieres saber –respondió Harry cortante

-Eso ya losé, pero es evidente que el velador cree que sí.

-Hermione no tengo tiempo para esto… Tengo que hablar con McGonagall

-Di que crees haber escuchado algo y tendrás pase directo a su oficina.

Así fue.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Harry? –Preguntó la anciana con impaciencia –No tengo tiempo para perderlo en sospechas banas

-No son sospechas banas directora…

-Habla pues –le apremió

-A Malfoy y a mí fue a quien nos vio el velador anoche… -Los ojos de la directora se abrieron sobre manera y por un momento se paralizo.

-Ustedes…

-No, no... Nosotros no robamos nada ¡claro que no!

-¡Entonces que hacían en la escuela a esas horas!! –gritó molesta. Harry le contó acerca del dichoso partido y como tuvieron que escapar.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡están en graves problemas jovencito!

-¡pero nosotros no robamos nada!

-Te creo, Pero a la policía no le bastara mi fe como prueba Evans

-Entonces…

-No lo sé Harry esto no será tan fácil… ¡Tienen la escuela para jugar lo que quieran todos los fines de semana! ¡¿No podían esperar para su estúpida competencia de machos?! –Harry agachó la cabeza… lo mismo le había preguntado él a Malfoy

.-.-.-.-. FIN DE CAPITULO.-.-.-.-.-.

**Comentarios de la autora**

Chicos ¡¡Gracias por sus comentarios!! Es lindo que agreguen mi historia a sus favoritos o sus alertas pero, venga, no cuesta trabajo dejar un review, ¡animo lectores anónimos! ¡¡¡Digan que opinan!!!

Alguien dijo por ahí: "Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz" :D

Un beso de la linda

Usagui Kou


	6. Más de la Tortuga y el escorpión

**CAPITULO 6**

**MÁS DE TORTUGAS Y ESCORPIONES**

Aquel problema no pudo más que solucionarse en un enredo de mentiras.

-Coartadas –había dicho McGonagall –Lo que necesitan son coartadas

Para Malfoy fue muy fácil, él dijo que estaba en su casa aquella noche y que había una docena de sirvientes que podían afirmarlo, pero no hubo quien quisiera cometer la herejía de poner en duda sus palabras... Habría quedado con las manos limpias incluso sin la mentira, ¿Un Malfoy robando? Los policías reían de sólo pensarlo.

Para Harry fue más difícil, era de los que tenían una situación económica difícil y por tanto entraba en el grupo de los sospechosos, pero la profesora McGonagall acepto decir que aquella noche Harry había estado tomando clases particulares con ella hasta tarde.

-Estás en deuda conmigo Evans –Le había dicho con rostro adusto

Hermione pedía una explicación cada que miraba a Harry, Ron por su parte notaba algo extraño pero ninguno de sus dos amigos quiso explicarle nada. Harry sabía que si su amigo se enteraba de que él y Malfoy habían estado jugando por la noche, fuera por el motivo que fuera, armaría un berrinche de 18 quilates.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa, después del trabajo, estaba completamente exhausto, más moral que físicamente.

Aventó la mochila a un rincón y se dejó caer en un sofá, dando un profundo suspiro. Pero de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Estaba tirado, cómodamente, en un sofá… ¡Y no había nadie gritando! Sonrió contento ante la perspectiva. ¡¡Cuantas cosas nuevas en una semana!! Sonrió y se puso de pie olvidando las presiones, dispuesto a preparar la cena.

Lupin llegó poco rato después y sonrió satisfecho al ver la cena que Harry había preparado

-No tenías que hacerlo –le dijo cuando se sentaban a la meza

-¿Bromeas? Mañana te toca a ti –Lupin rió ante el comentario sarcástico

-No creo ser bueno cocinando, pero veremos que resulta. No puedo dejarme opacar por Harry P…Evans –Tocio tratando de disimular la palabra que casi se le escapa de los labios. Harry frunció el seño confundido. A punto estuvo de preguntar algo cuando Lupin le interrumpió. -¿Ahora me dirás donde has ido a noche?

-Oh… sí… -Tartamudeó un poco nervioso -siento haber salido sin darte explicaciones… -se disculpó apenado –La verdad es que no estaba seguro de ir… pero bueno supongo que al final un reto es un reto ¿no? –dijo como tratando de excusarse ante sí mismo

-Así que un reto… -Y Harry contó con lujo de detalles la noche pasada

-Uf… odio aceptarlo pero en realidad es muy bueno… -Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto -me pedía que me concentrara pero en realidad él no estaba concentrado del todo… estaba como cegado por algo que no entendí…

-Ah… -Lupin parecía muy interesado en lo que Harry le contaba

-Bueno como sea me ha ganado solo por una canasta, Pero la próxima...

-Así que ustedes tuvieron que ver con los disparos de anoche

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Lupin lo miró alzando una ceja –Sí, bueno., supongo que a esta altura todo el pueblo lo sabe…

-¿Tuvieron algo que ver? –Harry lo miró entornando los ojos por un momento, trató de encontrar un rasgo de acusación en aquella pregunta, tal vez se enojaría, Harry no lo culparía si lo retaba, lo tenía bien merecido.

-Sí… -admitió alicaído

-Dime que paso

Miró a Lupin sorprendido

-¿No estás molesto? –Preguntó confundido

-¿Molesto? –Y Lupin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Creo que ya estás grandecito para retos Harry –Dijo aun con tono burlón, Harry se sintió avergonzado. ¡Que tonto!¡ Lupin no era su padre! ¿Qué lo hacía pensar que se comportaría como tal? Pero entonces Lupin prosiguió –Posiblemente aunque fueras más joven igual te lo preguntaría, sueles tener buenos motivos para hacer lo que haces Harry y tienes mi confianza, lo sabes –Harry lo miraba sorprendido, aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa –Pero como tu amigo y como amigo de tu madre me gustaría conocerlos, me gustaría que me contaras tus cosas, no por morbo, sino por qué quiero ayudarte a cargar con ellas como tanto tiempo trate de hacerlo por cartas, ahora quiero hacerlo estando presente, si tú quieres.

-Gracias… -era una palabra, una simple palabra y Harry no sabía que más decir. Así que impregno todo su amor y respeto en esa palabra esperando que Lupin los sintiera.

-Anda... cuéntame que pasó

Harry sonrió y relató todo lo sucedido desde que el velador los encontrara y las consecuencias en que se había envuelto aquella mañana

-Muy amable de la profesora McGonagall –Dijo Lupin con simpleza

-Sí… pero hay algo que me preocupa…

-¿Qué?

-La manera en que dijo "Estás en deuda conmigo Evans", tal vez quiera alargar el castigo… -Dijo con desanimo –o sabrá dios que otra cosa se le ocurra.

-Tal vez lo deje pasar… -dijo Lupin encogiéndose de hombros –parece una buena mujer

-No lo dudo… pero creo que si quiere puede llegar a ser peligrosa… no me gustaría ser su enemigo…

* * *

El viernes en la noche, cuando Harry llegó a la bodega se encontró con Ramstein resonando en las paredes del pequeño cuarto, Malfoy tocando una guitarra invisible brincando en la cama y una botella de whisky en medio de la mesa.

Se quedó de pie en el umbral con el seño fruncido ante la sorpresa de semejante escena y pensó que Malfoy se detendría en cuanto lo viera pero este tenía los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba a todo pulmón en un perfecto alemán y hacía movimientos exagerados con la guitarra invisible. Harry soltó una risita mientras caminaba hacia el aparato de música que estaba arriba de la nevera y lo apagó. Pero ni así Malfoy reaccionó, seguía en su concierto privado cantando a todo pulmón

-Malfoy –le llamó Harry, pero este siguió cantando -¡Malfoy!

El rubio abrió los ojos confundido e inmediatamente la ira impregno sus ojos.

-¡Quien te crees para interrumpirme! –Gritó mientras bajaba torpemente de la cama, ¡Estaba Borracho!

-Haz estado tomando –Le acusó Harry sin perder la sonrisa burlona de los labios

-No, sólo traje la botella a pasear -Dijo mientras se servía más whisky en la copa -¿Quieres?

-¿No te parece que es el lugar menos adecuado para emborracharte?

-No estoy borracho Evans –se defendió Malfoy mientras se zampaba el contenido de la copa –Al menos aún no… Y si lo estuviera que te importe un bledo, es viernes y si tengo que estar en este estúpido cuarto contigo al menos voy a divertirme.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A hacer la ronda idiota –Tomó la botella y salió azotando la puerta tras de si

Harry estuvo tentado a seguirle pero Malfoy tenía razón, a él le importaba un bledo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Una hora después su compañero no había regresado y pese a sí mismo y debido a su estúpida naturaleza de tortuga (según el mismo pensaba) salió a buscarlo…

Sólo había un lugar que se le ocurría y el sonido del balón en el gimnasio le dio la razón

Se recargó en la pared sin anunciar su presencia y observó a Malfoy lanzar el balón y encestar mientras gritaba

-¡Una canasta por lo estúpido que soy! –En ese momento Harry sintió que no debería de estar ahí, parecía un momento íntimo y la tristeza y rencor en las palabras de Malfoy lo perturbaron un poco, sin embargo no se movió. – ¡Una por el estúpido de mi padre! –Y volvió a encestar ante la sorpresa de Harry, era evidente que Malfoy estaba ebrio y aún así lanzaba el balón con precisión -¡Una por el estúpido de Evans! –La canasta de Harry llevó una pirueta de por medio que lo hizo alzar las cejas de sorprendido, tal vez debería sentirse alagado –y esta va por el estúpido castigo… -Pero el estúpido castigo no obtuvo su canasta, cuando Malfoy iba a brincar su tobillo se tambaleo y cayó al suelo. Harry dudó en ir a ayudarlo o no, pero no le quedó más que decidirse al ver que ni el alcohol ni el dolor del tobillo le permitían a Malfoy ponerse de pie. Al escuchar sus pasos acercarse a él, Malfoy se percató de la presencia de Harry y levanto el rostro molesto

-¡Me espiabas! –Le acusó

-Cállate y déjame ver… -Dijo agachándose a su lado

-¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima! –le gritó Malfoy

-Cierra la boca apestas a alcohol –Draco se llevó la mano a la boca al instante tratando de comprobar que lo que decía Harry era cierto y éste aprovechó el momento para checar su tobillo

-Está inflamado… -comentó Harry -¿Te duele?

-¡Claro que duele! –Le gritó empujando las manos de Harry -¿Quieres matarme Potter?

-No seas ridi… ¿Cómo me llamaste? –Preguntó mirándolo sorprendido

-¡Mi pie idiota! –Las manos de Harry le estaban apretando de más

-¡¡¿¿Como me llamaste?!! –Le apremió Harry

-No sé… Evans... de que otra manera…

-Dijiste Potter

-¿Potter? ¿Piensas en cambiarte el apellido?

Hablar con Malfoy era totalmente inútil.

-Piensas ayudarme o te quedaras ahí como estúpido

-Cuando uno pide ayuda no llama estúpidas a las personas- le dijo Harry molesto

-Esta bien, entonces déjame aquí y lárgate

Harry rodó los ojos.

Y así la tortuga cargó al escorpión. Lo llevó a cuestas hasta el almacén. Cuando lo dejó en la cama el chico estaba aparentemente dormido.

-Eres una idiota tortuga Harry –se decía a si mismo mientras le desataba las agujetas del zapato del pie herido

-¡Que haces! –Se incorporó Malfoy sorprendido

-Quitándote el zapato antes de que el pie se te inflame más –explicó Harry cansinamente, quitando el zapato con mucho cuidado

-Uhm… -suspiró y recargó la espalda en la pared -Te mataré si hablas de esto a alguien –Dijo en voz queda

-No pensaba hacerlo –Harry abrió el botiquín que McGonagall les había dejado y sacó de él una pomada para golpes y una venda. Malfoy lo miraba en silencio.

-¿Qué vez? –Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama

-¿Qué estás tramando? –Preguntó Malfoy entornando los ojos

-Qué se te desinflame el pie hasta que puedas ver a un doctor –Respondió con monotonía mientras tomaba nuevamente el tobillo lesionado de Malfoy entre sus manos esperando algún nuevo insulto que nunca llegó. Malfoy sólo lo observaba fijamente mientras Harry le untaba la pomada en el tobillo.

Que condenadamente bien se sentía el contacto de las manos de Harry, suaves y cuidadosas, pero no debería ser así, Malfoy debería retirar la pierna pararse altaneramente y golpear a Harry por el simple hecho de osar tocarlo. Pero la cama aun daba vueltas, y sus extremidades se sentían pesadas, retirar el pie era una misión imposible y gritarle a Evans… bueno, en realidad no había mucha rabia dentro de él en aquel momento que le permitiera hacer un desplante de desprecio como lo ameritaba la ocasión.

Harry por su parte ignoraba los pensamientos de Malfoy y parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que le hacían fruncir el cejo con contrariedad.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? –Preguntó Malfoy con voz ronca

-Por qué soy una estúpida tortuga –Respondió Harry automáticamente y con rencor en la voz –y eso es lo que hacemos las estúpidas tortugas con escorpiones como tú. No te muevas –Dijo mientras comenzaba a vendar el pie

-¿Escorpiones? ¿Tortugas? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Comienzo a preguntarme lo mismo. Ya está –Dijo Harry dejando con cuidado el pie de Malfoy en la cama y parándose casi con brusquedad –Yo no diré nada si tu no dices nada –Y salió de la habitación sin más.

* * *

-Parece que ocurrirá antes de lo que habíamos planeado –Dijo Kinglsey recostado en el sofá con la vista puesta en el televisor

-¿Qué es eso de la tortuga y el escorpión? –Preguntó Tonks

-Una fabula –Explicó Lupin –Un escorpión quiere cruzar al otro lado de un rió y le pide a una tortuga que lo llevé en su lomo a cambio de no picarla, pero a medio camino la pica y ambos se hunden.

-Que cruel… -Dijo Tonks acongojada

-Realista –Sentenció la señora Weasley mientras les servía la cena a todos –Y nosotros estamos jugando con escorpiones y terminaremos ahogados en medio del rio

-Te recuerdo que ellos son quienes nos están ayudando a cruzar –Dijo Lupin tranquilamente –Al final necesitaremos a Harry y a Draco y deberíamos estar agradecidos de que Lucius se haya vuelto de nuestra parte o finja hacerlo

-Entonces tú también dudas de su lealtad –Le acusó Molly

-Claro que dudo, Lucius no es alguien de fiar, todos lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que Draco no tiene nada que ver con eso, ahora es tan ignorante de todo como Harry y los demás, y por lo que podemos apreciar, sin las presiones y estigmas del mundo mágico los dos podrían llegar a ser amigos, y sus poderes unidos son exactamente lo que necesitaremos cuando nos encuentren y saben que no tardarán mucho en hacerlo –Todos guardaron silencio ante la cruel realidad

-Uf… véanlos –Dijo Tonks tras un suspiro mirando el televisor que mostraba en una mitad a Draco dormitando en la bodega y en la otra se veía a Harry caminar por los pasillos de la escuela con las manos en los bolsillos silbando alguna canción –Así deberían de ser sus problemas: simples y totalmente humanos, no se imaginan lo que pasa y ruego por que duren más dentro de ese olvido en el que los hemos metido…

Todos guardaron silencio mientras asentían para sus adentros.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del autor:**

Rianne Black me comentó, y algunos más debieron notarlo, sí, la fabula original es con una rana, lo supe cuando la busque en internet, pero no quise cambiarla. Cuando era niña mi padre me la contó así, una tortuga y un escorpión, y él y mi hermano me decían que yo era la tortuga entre burlas, así que quise dejarla tal cual, aun no me identifico con la rana:P! Pero gracias por la observación Rianne!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!

**AVANCES**

TRATOS

La rivalidad tiene sus matices.

-Malfoy me pidió que hiciera un trato con él –Explicó Harry ignorando la seña que le hacia su amigo

-¿Un trato? Jajajaja ¿y con qué puntada le contestaste?

- "¿Qué causa sobrenatural crees que me empujaría a hacer un trato contigo?" -recitó


	7. Tratos

CAPITULO 8

TRATOS

-Malfoy… -Lo llamó Harry –Malfoy… -Lo movió un poco pero el rubio se revolvió en las cobijas y siguió durmiendo -¡Malfoy!

-¡¿Qué?! –Se levantó asustado, y volteó a ambos lados despistado

Harry rió divertido, Malfoy despeinado como estaba y aparentemente espantado presentaba una imagen bastante cómica.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Dijo groseramente al enfocar a Harry –Ah… mi cabeza… -se quejó apoyándola en la mano

-De casi nada -Dijo Harry burlón recargado en la pared

-Porque coño no te has… ¡ah ya! Esperas que te lleve… pues fíjate que… -Harry lo miraba divertido, por un momento pensó en prevenirle de su pie pero cuando empezó a insultarlo decidió que lo mejor era disfrutar el espectáculo. –no soy tu chofer, que te lleven tus patitas Evans ¡Ay! –Y cuando quiso ponerse de pie el dolor lo hizo sentarse otra vez –Que demonios… oh… -y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar -¡Maldición! –Y Harry no pudo más y rompió en carcajadas, Malfoy lo miró con desagrado

-¿Lo llevaran sus patitas señor Malfoy? –Se burló Harry alzando una ceja, Malfoy le volteó la cara sin decir nada ¡nada! Harry por un momento se sintió culpable… ¡Demonios porque le arruinaba la diversión! ¿No podía responderle groseramente como acostumbraba y seguir el juego? Ya no tenía motivo para quedarse, así que tomó su mochila y dio la media vuelta, se disponía a salir cuando…

-Evans –Le llamó Malfoy con voz ronca. Harry se giró con enfado y lo miró alzando una ceja con petulancia -Hagamos un trato –a Harry se le calló la petulancia fingida y miro a Draco con el cejo fruncido por la sorpresa

-¿Perdón? –Preguntó contrariado

-Un trato, entiendes la palabra ¿cierto? –dijo groseramente

-No soy idiota Malfoy, lo qué me pregunto es qué causa sobrenatural crees que me empujaría a hacer un trato contigo

-Mi Z031… -Sonrió mordazmente.

Cierto día hace algunos meses Harry entró al aula emocionado con una revista en las manos:

-Vean esto –había dicho al par de amigos raros con los que se juntaba

-Wow… valla que es hermoso –Tal había sido la expresión de una estúpida chica que no se interesaba para nada en los automóviles y que sin embrago admiraba el centellante rojo que se reflejaba en la imagen de la revista

-Un corvette ¿cierto? –Había dicho el idiota del pelirrojo mientras permanecía con la boca abierta

-Já un corvette… -se había reído Harry -¡Un Z03! ¡Doble turbo y 999 HP2!

-Si bueno… no entiendo de eso… pero en verdad es bonito –No es necesario explicar quien había dicho eso ¿cierto? las chicas y los autos no suelen llevarse bien.

-Casi puedo imaginarme al volante –había dicho Harry tras un suspiro

Un mes después Malfoy llegó con su regalo de cumpleaños a la escuela, un Corvette Z03. Disfrutó de lo lindo con las miradas de anhelo que Harry le dirigía a su nuevo coche y que siempre había creído disimular bien.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu auto en todo esto? –Preguntó Harry cauteloso

-Llévame a casa y el auto será tuyo este fin de semana –Harry dejo caer la mochila por la sorpresa, aquello tenía que ser una broma ¿Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo su coche por dos día sólo por llevarlo a su casa? -¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones Evans?

-¿Porqué… por qué no llamas a alguno de tus tantos sirvientes? –dijo casi tartamudeando

-De acuerdo… -dijo sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón haciéndolas sonar tentativamente –Si no quieres… -Iba abrir su celular cuando Harry le arrebató las llaves

-¡De acuerdo te llevo! –Dijo precipitadamente

-Eso imagine –sonrió Malfoy triunfal mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado –Ahora cárgame

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry incrédulo

-¿Te crees que llegaré al estacionamiento antes de que anochezca con este estúpido pie? –Dijo con obviedad –Vamos Evans, no es la primera vez que me la haces de mula de carga

-Cierra el pico Malfoy que te estoy haciendo un favor –Dijo Harry secamente mientras se agachaba de espaldas para que Malfoy subiera

-Tienes las llaves de mi coche Evans, tengo derecho a decir lo que me plazca.

Harry hizo un sonido de desapruebo y camino sin decir más mientras se preguntaba si el dichoso coche valía la pena traer al idiota de Malfoy en la espalda; cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y el sol se reflejaba en la pintura roja del hermoso automóvil que le pertenecería todo el fin de semana la respuesta quedó clara.

Dejó a Malfoy en el asiento del copiloto con cuidado, cerró la puerta con tanta delicadeza que hasta a Malfoy le pareció ridículo. Antes de abrir la puerta del piloto se quedó de pie unos momentos disfrutando de un momento que a él le parecía histórico. Es cierto que soñaba con algún día conducir aquel auto pero también es cierto que siempre lo considero algo imposible, y sin embargo, ahí estaba frente a él mientras las llaves descansaban en su mano. Tomo aire, abrió la puerta y subió lentamente

-Pensaba llegar a mi casa antes de año nuevo –Se quejó Malfoy para disimular lo que había disfrutado con la solemnidad que Harry había demostrado ante su coche.

Harry cerró la puerta y permaneció otro momento sujetando el volante sin encender el coche aun.

-Ok... feliz año nuevo… -Dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos con exaspero. Harry lo ignoró, llevó lentamente las llaves hasta el contacto y de igual manera lo encendió mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante el casi imperceptible sonido del motor. No era como año nuevo, era como navidad, no, aquello era mucho mejor que navidad.

Acelero un poco y el carro se hizo hacia atrás, Harry tuvo que frenar repentinamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –Le gritó Draco -Sabes manejar ¿cierto? –Preguntó Malfoy casi pálido de la preocupación. ¡Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Harry no sería un buen conductor! ¡Y acababa de ofrecerle su auto por un fin de semana!

-Claro claro –dijo Harry despreocupadamente, -fue un pequeño error –Y coloco la palanca en primera

-Un error… -Murmuró Malfoy mientras se apresuraba a colocarse el cinturón mientras Harry se las ingeniaba para salir del estacionamiento –Con cuidado Evans, este auto vale más que todo el dinero que puedas ganar en toda tu vida ¿escuchaste? Mucho más que tu vida propia

-Ya sé –Contesto Harry secamente mientras trataba de ignorarlo y disfrutar de su sueño hecho realidad.

Por su parte Malfoy lo miró admirado. Evans siempre respondía sus insultos con otro mayor y sin embargo, ahora parecía de acuerdo con la idea de que el auto valía más que su propia vida. ¡Y sí lo valía!, según pensaba Malfoy, pero qué el propio Harry lo pensara, le pareció patético y lo molestó sobremanera. ¡Demonios! ¡En verdad le enfadaba que le hubiera dado la razón!

-¿Eres un idiota sabias? –Dijo Draco con desprecio mientras miraba por la ventanilla

-Las cosas se toman de quien vienen… -Dijo Harry entre dientes, pero al mirar de reojo a Draco le sorprendió su postura tensa y como fruncía el cejo y apretaba los puños. Se detuvo un segundo antes de que el semáforo de la avenida se pusiera en alto.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó bruscamente

-¿De qué? –Preguntó Malfoy entre dientes. Harry lo miró fijamente aun cuando se puso el siga -¡Puedes decirme qué demonios esperas! –Gritó Malfoy dando un puñetazo en la puerta

-Tu pie… –Adivinó Harry mirándolo sorprendido

-¡Estúpido pie! ¡Maldición, como puede doler tanto!

-¡¿Porque no lo dijiste?! –Le gritó Harry

-¡Puedes limitarte a conducir!

-¿Bromeas? Vamos al hospital –dijo acelerando y dando una vuelta en "U" para tomar otra calle

-¡No puedo ir al hospital! –Dijo apretando los labios como para contener el dolor

-¿Qué?

-Se lo dirán a mi padre, ¡Conduce a mi casa!

-¡¿Estás loco?! –Preguntó Harry incrédulo -¡Crees que no notara que su hijo cojea!

-¡Detente! –Le gritó y automáticamente Harry frenó precipitadamente –Te limitas a llevarme a mi casa o te bajas ahora mismo. Yo veré como llegó por mi cuenta

-¿Eres estúpido? –Preguntó Harry a gritos -¡Claro que eres estúpido! ¡Pero hasta tu deberías saber que si te duele tanto es por qué no es cualquier cosa!

-Metete en tus asuntos y limítate a conducir –le dijo amenazadoramente al momento Harry aceleró velozmente

-Metete en tus asuntos… -repitió Harry con sorna mientras daba una vuelta a 80 kilometros por hora

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Draco extrañado al ver que Harry no tomaba rumbo ni para el hospital ni para la mansión de su familia

-Metete en tus asuntos… -volvió a repetir mientras golpeaba el volante, daba una vuelta más y se paraba justo frente a una pequeña casita de dos pisos pintada de color ladrillo y una canasta pegada en la cochera

-¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó mientras se mordía un labio, el dolor del pie no mejoraba.

-¿Ya pensaste que si tu estúpido pie queda lesionado corres el riesgo de no volver a jugar? –Preguntó Harry con arrebato, Malfoy se sobresalto –No lo habías pensado ¿cierto? ¡Claro que no! –Harry se bajo del auto y azotó la puerta y con igual premura abrió la de Draco y se coloco de espaldas para que el chico subiera –No puedes dejar de jugar, no mientras no te haya ganado –Sentencio Harry en voz baja, Malfoy sonrió sin que el chico pudiera verlo.

Cualquier otro preguntaría: ¿Cómo podría Harry rebajarse a lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo hacer eso por tu peor enemigo? Pero él , Draco Malfoy, lo comprendía bien; nadie lo creería si lo dijera, seguro se burlarían de él, de hecho nunca lo mencionaría, pero la verdad es que por más que sintiera un odio irracional por Harry Evans, si fueran sus pies los que peligraran, y no hubiera nadie más cerca, haría exactamente lo que Harry hacia en aquel momento. ¡Por fin había encontrado a alguien que podía ponerse a su altura! Era cierto que él aún lo superaba en el juego, pero sabía que si Harry entrenaba un poco más sería un verdadero rival, ¡Un rival! Eso le emocionaba, y deseaba en verdad competir con él, en serio y en iguales condiciones y sobre todo deseaba destrozarlo en la cancha, jugar y ganarle y poder decirle a la cara lo que él ya sabía "Soy mejor que tú". Sí, esa simple frase era la que haría a Draco Malfoy capaz de rebajarse a ser una mula de carga, tal y como ahora lo hacía Harry Evans. Su Némesis.

-Ya puedes decirme a donde me trajiste –Preguntó Malfoy en su tonó altanero mientras Harry pateaba la puerta de entrada al tener ocupados los brazos en sujetar las piernas de Malfoy.

-No puede ser... –Se quejó Harry dando una patada más fuerte –Olvide que hoy trabajaba.

-Bien –Dijo Malfoy sarcástico -si te habías olvidado mi pie sigue doliendo

-Cierra el pico y deja… -Harry se vio interrumpido por el movimiento de la perilla de la puerta

-Harry… -Un Lupin somnoliento le saludó y le abrió paso para que entrara con su carga -¿Qué ocurrió? –Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ellos

-Un pequeño problema –Dijo poniendo a Malfoy en el sillón -puedes arreglarlo ¿Cierto? –Apuntó el pie herido de Malfoy

-Harry… sabes que… ¿Por qué no van al hospital? –Al momento Malfoy volteó la cabeza groseramente al lado contrario

-No puede… por favor, ayúdame con esto –Pidió Harry, Malfoy lo miró sorprendido ante la insistencia que mostraba

-Está bien… -Aceptó Lupin con una sonrisa -trae mi maletín.

Harry subió escaleras arriba a prisa.

-Mi sobrino no nos ha presentado –Dijo Lupin con educación –Mi nombre es Remus Lupin

-¿Es doctor? –Preguntó Malfoy para evitar tener que decir su nombre

-A veces –Respondió Lupin con simpleza –Me permites… -Malfoy volvió a voltear la mirada mientras Lupin examinaba su pie –Parece que te has fracturado el tobillo

-¿Fractura? –Preguntaron al unísono Malfoy y Harry que justo bajaba corriendo las escaleras con el maletín en mano.

Los dos, en sus respectivos fueros internos temían esa posibilidad, las fracturas solían debilitar los pies, Malfoy no volvería a jugar como siempre y eso lo hizo palidecer. Fue Harry quien preguntó:

-Pero… podrás dejarlo igual ¿cierto? Ya sabes… ¿sus píes serán los mismos? –Lupin miró por un momento a Harry, y sea lo que sea que encontró en su rostro le agradó y sonrió

-Creo que sí –Al instante Harry sonrió.

Lupin tomó su maletín y se metió en la cocina, dejando a los dos chicos solos en la sala un momento en un silencio nada incomodo. Harry se sentó en una silla del comedor y Malfoy, para distraer la mente del dolor de su tobillo, comenzó a pasear la mirada por la estancia. Había un librero con una pequeña televisión frente a él y una mesita con un porta retrato con la foto de una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa con un bebe en brazos, se distrajo un momento en los detalles de las facciones delicadas de la joven y sus hermosos ojos verdes, tiernos y con una inocencia que la hacía parecer un ángel, pero había algo más, una profundidad y un brillo de astucia que lo hizo estremecerse al sentir un destello de reconocimiento. No era la primera vez que los había visto, y es que aquellos ojos eran idénticos a los de…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry cuando sintió la mirada Malfoy

-Es tu…

-Listo –Le interrumpió Lupin acercándose con una taza en las manos –Ten –dijo ofreciéndosela a Malfoy –Bebe

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Malfoy desconfiado

-No preguntes y no preguntaré tu nombre –Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa amable. Malfoy dirigió una mirada acusadora a Harry

-Tómalo y no preguntes –Insistió el joven

-Si me envenenas…

-No seas absurdo –se rió Harry –Preocúpate ya que te haya vencido, entonces tal vez planee envenenarte, o algo menos ortodoxo

-Que gracioso… -Pero Malfoy no pidió más explicaciones y bebió el contenido de la taza. Se sobresaltó al sentir algo caliente que envolvía su tobillo por dentro, era como si algo se moviera dentro de él y lo quemara pero antes de que pudiera quejarse la sensación había pasado junto con el dolor.

-Listo –Dijo Lupin –No corras ni saltes por hoy y te encontraras como nuevo mañana

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Malfoy confundido -¿Es todo? ¿Ya? –Lupin asintió –Pero como…

-Vámonos, en el coche te explico –Dijo Harry aventando las llaves del coche y cachándolas nuevamente, después de pasado el susto por el estúpido pie de Malfoy podía volver a disfrutar del placer de saber que conduciría aquel flamante auto.

-¿Qué coche? –Preguntó Lupin

-Mi coche –enfatizo Malfoy arrebatándole las llaves en un descuido a Harry

-Dijiste qué…

-Sé lo que dije, pero yo conduzco –Y Malfoy salió de la casa sin agradecer siquiera

-Harry… -

-¡Te explicó luego! –Y salió tras Malfoy cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sin percatarse de la sonrisa satisfecha que Lupin esbozaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola Harry! –Saludó jovial la señora Weasley -Pasa querido, Ronald está en su cuarto –Harry sonrió y asintió subiendo las escaleras tratando de no parecer muy ansioso

-¡Harry! –Lo miró sorprendido Ron cuando el chico abrió la puerta sin tocar -¡No se supone que estas durmiendo a estas horas?

-Tengo que contarte algo

-Está bien... pero quieres dejar de sonreír, estas asustándome.

-Malfoy me pidió que hiciera un trato con él –Explicó Harry ignorando la seña que le hacia su amigo para que se pasara

-¿Un trato?

-Llevarlo a su casa…

-Jajajaja ¿y con qué puntada le contestaste?

- "¿Qué causa sobrenatural crees que me empujaría a hacer un trato contigo?" -recitó

-¿Y? De verdad Harry, tu sonrisa me perturba… ¿lo mataste y tiraste su cuerpo en algún lado?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Lo lleve a casa…

-¿Qué?

-Tenía una buena causa sobrenatural

-¿Bromeas? –Ron estaba que no cabía de incredulidad cuando un claxon sonó bajo su ventana, Harry hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que se asomara, Ron Caminó a la ventana no sin antes mirar con autentica preocupación a su amigo, pero al momento de asomarse la preocupación cambió por sorpresa -¡¡Harry!! –Hermione le saludaba desde el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa y les apremiaba con señas a bajar

-No me digas que…

-¡Es nuestro todo el fin de semana! –Y entonces Ron comenzó a sonreír del mismo modo que Harry lo hacía.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

1 Nuevo modelo de corvette que aún no está a la venta

2 Horse Power (caballos de fuerza)

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Celos

-¡¡Si esta noche traes otra botella te la romperé en la cabeza!! –Y Harry azotó la puerta tras de sí.

¡¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!!


	8. Celos

**CAPITULO 8**

**CELOS**

La noche del sábado, según habían quedado aquella misma tarde, Harry pasó por Malfoy a las ocho en punto. Draco lo esperaba echando humo.

-¡Qué demonios te crees Evans! ¡No tengo tu tiempo! –Decía mientras subía al coche molesto

-Como digas –y estiró la mano para subir el volumen de la radio -_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over_ -Cantaba Harry despreocupadamente mientras conducía

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –Preguntó Malfoy en voz alta con cara de asco -¿Blink1? ¿Blink? –Preguntaba incrédulo

-_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever _–Cantaba Harry ignorando olimpicámente a Draco

-Eso es un insulto para mi auto –Refunfuñó Draco

-A mi me parece que le sienta bien –Contestó Harry sin mirarlo y golpeando el volante con el ritmo de la música

-Sí, bueno… si tomamos en cuenta que tú no vas con mi carro… -Pero Harry ya se había bajado del automóvil y entraba en la escuela mientras silbaba y aventaba y cachaba repetidas veces las llaves de "su coche"

-¿Te das cuenta de lo inmaduro de tu comportamiento? –Preguntó Malfoy caminando tras él, Harry se encogió de hombros

-Tú eres el que se esconde de papi –dijo sin voltearlo a ver y prosiguió antes de que Malfoy pudiera rebatir algo –Supongo que somos un par de inmaduros –Y sin más dio vuelta por uno de los pasillos, Draco rodó los ojos con exaspero y se dirigió a la bodega.

Abrió la puerta, se desembarazó de su abrigo, encendió aparato de música que aun tenía el disco de Ramstein en él y destapo la botella de whisky que aun se encontraba en el centro de la meza. Harry regresó media hora después dando un amplio bostezo.

-Tomando otra vez… -Dijo Harry con fastidio mientras aventaba su mochila en un rincón –No pienso cargarte otra vez… -Y se dejo caer en la cama

-Esa cama aún me pertenece Evans –Dijo Malfoy aun con coherencia

-Como quieras… -dijo en un murmullo y quedó dormido

-Idiota... –Dijo Malfoy mientras le daba un trago a su copa y elevó un poco más el sonido de la música. Harry ni se enteró.

Ya se había imaginado que Harry no dormiría nada por andar dando vueltas en su coche, "así de inmaduro era". Sacó unos papeles de su mochila y se puso a trabajar.

Trabajo, Draco tenía 19 años y tenía trabajo como un empresario de 40. Pero nunca se quejaba, estaba acostumbrado a las exigencias de su padre, y hasta no hace mucho tiempo las había aceptado bien. Pero de repente las exigencias habían aumentado y con ellas los desplantes "¡Nunca puedes tener nada a tiempo!" Le decía cuando no alcanzaba a entregar algo en la fecha marcada "¡Es imposible que a tu edad puedas ser tan estúpido Draco!" le decía cuando cometía algún error (que eran muy raros y más recientemente, nulos) y por más que se esforzara siempre le exigía más. Todos le exigían más, más como estudiante, más como capitán del equipo de básquet, más como hijo del dueño de Malfoy's Company ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!

Suspiró cuando su reloj de pulso sonó y salió a hacer su ronda dejando el reguero de papeles en la meza mirando con un destello de celos al despreocupado Harry que dormía con el sueño de los inocentes.

Celos… era esa la razón de que Draco lo molestara constantemente, que con sólo mirarlo deseara... ¡Golpearlo! Sería un idiota si lo negara, ni siquiera le pesaba reconocerlo, al menos para sí mismo. Mataría a quien se atreviera a decir que esos celos eran la razón de que él disfrutara recalcándole sus defectos y carencias a Harry, diciendo cosas como: "Pobretón" "Huerfano!" y otras más. El Z03 también era consecuencia de esos malditos celos… lo que sea con tal de despertar en Harry al menos una parte de la envidia que Draco sentía. Al menos una parte.

¿Envidia por qué? ¿Porqué? Si él, que contaba con padre y madre (millonarios y dueños de medio pueblo), con cualquier capricho al alcance de la mano ¿Qué tendría que envidiarle a Evans? Todo aquello que él nunca podría tener. Amigos y tranquilidad. Le envidiaba el sueño de los inocentes, sin pesadillas como las que a él constantemente lo invadían; le envidiaba sus insignificantes amigos que lo hacían reír por todo el campus como si en un mundo lleno de problemas como aquel aún se pudiera reír de esa manera. ¡¡Como odiaba su estúpida risa!! Y ahora también le envidiaba aquel pariente raro con el que vivía y con el que hablaba como ni en sueños, ni siquiera en aquellos más creativos, podría hablar con su padre.

¡Estúpido Evans!

Cuando regresó después de la ronda siguió con su trabajo procurando no pensar demasiado. El Whisky ayudaba mucho en esa parte.

Y entonces pasaron dos horas más. Llegó la hora del turno de Harry, pero éste seguía tan dormido como al principio. Tan dormido estaba que ni siquiera se movió cuando su propio reloj de mano sonó. Malfoy lo vio con enfado esperando que se levantara, pero no pasó.

Él por su parte ya andaba un tanto mareado, achacó a eso el hecho sobrenatural de que su cuerpo se pusiera de pie sin siquiera pensarlo y se dirigiera a la mochila de Harry. El se sentía como un espectador ante el movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo que ya abría la mochila en busca de la dichosa tarjeta, mientras se preguntaba por qué demonios lo estaba haciendo.

Evans era un desordenado, incluso traía una bolsa de frituras vacía en la mochila

"Más le vale no haber comido en mi auto"

Traía un libro de la escuela y una navaja… Quiso detenerse a examinarla pero había olvidado que en aquel momento su cuerpo se ordenaba sólo, así que esculco las bolsas hasta encontrar la tarjeta y, con la frustración por la curiosidad no satisfecha, salió de la bodega donde sacudió su cabeza como tratando de despejarse.

Su cuerpo volvía a ser suyo. Y por un momento estuvo tentado a regresar a la bodega y aventar la tarjeta en algún lado, pero… no lo hizo.

Suspiró con amargura y echó andar por los pasillos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque Harry ya lo había hecho una vez por él… y no era como un "te devuelvo el favor" No, para nada, esto simplemente era ponerse a mano para no deberle nada. Odiaba estar en deuda con las personas.

* * *

-¡¡Tonks!!

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó dando un salto por la sorpresa del inesperado grito

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo jovencita?

-Nada Molly –se excusó con falsa inocencia

-¡Eso está prohibido! –le acuso la señora Weasley -¡Podrían meterte a azkaban!

-¿Quién? ¿El ministerio? –Dijo Tonks despreocupadamente– Oh espera… nosotros somos lo que queda del "ministerio"

-¡Niña! –Molly estaba roja de rabia

-Vamos Molly , no seas exagerada… Además no es como si estuviera usando la maldición imperius… sólo hice un pequeño conjuro de movimiento… es el alcohol el que no le deja oponer resistencia.

-Escucha Tonks…

-Quería despertar a Harry –se excusó la joven –no es justo, él le hizo el mismo favor, lo más justo es que…

-¡Quítaselo ahora mismo!

-Ya se lo quite… -dijo Tonks volviendo la mirada al televisor confundida

-Sí claro... y Malfoy está haciendo la ronda de Harry por decisión propia –Tonks sólo asintió sin apartar la mirada sorprendida de la pantalla.

-Tonks no bromees…

-Lo juró… perdí la concentración cuando me gritaste… ¡Malfoy está ayudando a Harry por su cuenta!

-Debe estar planeando algo… -dijo Molly desconfiada

-No lo creo, lo que a mí me parece es que Remus tenía razón. ¡Harry y Draco se están volviendo amigos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas más tarde Malfoy hacía su propia ronda a trompicones, ronda que consistió en arrastrarse prácticamente a la sala de profesores, marcar su tarjeta y regresar de igual manera mientras cantaba pedazos sin sentido de canciones revueltas de su ya mencionado grupo predilecto. Cuando abrió la puerta de la bodega le pareció que había un remolino dentro de ella. Río tontamente mientras seguía cantando…

-Evans! –gritó -¡Quítate de mi cama! –pero Harry sólo se revolvió en la cama sin despertar. –crees que te la voy a dejar pues… -y sin más se dejo caer en la cama a lado de Harry riendo todavía. En alguna parte de su cerebro sabía que debía pararse, o hacer algo… pero parecía una misión imposible y decidió mejor no intentarlo. Se quedó en silencio sintiendo como la cama daba vueltas pensando todo a medias y nada con coherencia. Entonces escuchó a Harry murmurar algo incomprensible y de repente sintió que un brazo le pasaba por el pecho y un rostro se acomodaba en su hombro. Draco sonrió y se giró sobre su costado para quedar de frente a Harry, le abrazó también y recargo su cabeza en la del joven, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Sueño que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaría libre de pesadillas, pues el rey del sueño de los inocentes velaría por que así fuera.

* * *

Lo sueños de Harry aquella noche estuvieron impregnados de un extraño pero en exceso agradable aroma de alguna fragancia desconocida para él con un toque de canela, era la canela la que lo hacía inhalar profundamente constantemente a pesar de estar dormido. O medio dormido… comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia pero sus ojos no tenían aun la suficiente fuerza para abrirse. Además ¿abrirse para qué? Aunque su conciencia volvía poco a poco seguía soñando… y aunque no veía nada era un sueño por demás agradable, soñaba que se refugiaba en el pecho de alguien con el aroma más agradable del mundo. Pensó en aquella extraña sensación que lo acompañaba de que alguien vendría a buscarlo, como lo anhelaba y como ahora ese anhelo parecía desvanecerse bajo el brazo que lo rodeaba protectoramente.

"Quizá sea él"

Quizás… pero de pronto "él" se movió, Harry lo aferró más y él a su vez lo aferró más y entonces se dio cuenta de algo…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no estaba dormido, ahora lo sabía, pero el aroma… él seguía en los brazos de alguien y la idea lo hizo palidecer… no atinó a moverse y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora…

-Malfoy… -Susurró con coraje contenido ¡¡Seguramente había estado tan borracho que…!! –Malfoy… -repitió entre dientes -¡Draco!

El rubio despertó de un salto y al momento Harry le empujó fuera de la cama y Draco dio de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Qué demonios! –Gritó Malfoy espantado y al momento sintió una punzada en la cabeza que lo hizo soltar un gemido de dolor -¿Puedes decirme porque demonios me empujas? –Pero Harry ya recogía su mochila del suelo y se levantaba furibundo

-¡¡Si esta noche traes otra botella te la romperé en la cabeza!! –Y azotó la puerta tras de sí.

Draco se quedó tirado en el suelo un tanto confundido y con una de las peores resacas de su vida… ¿Cuánto había bebido anoche?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry salía echando humos al estacionamiento del campus. Por un momento miró el auto de Malfoy con un resentimiento tal que pareciera que lo culpaba de lo ocurrido. Pensó la posibilidad de aventar las llaves en ese mismo lugar y caminar hasta su casa, pero deshecho esa idea casi inmediatamente después de concebirla. Aquel auto era suyo por todo el fin de semana. Era domingo y hasta donde sabía el domingo era parte del fin de semana.

Patinó las llantas del auto al salir a toda velocidad del estacionamiento pensando que si Malfoy lo demandaba por robo incluso lo disfrutaría. Manejó a toda velocidad hasta las afueras del pueblo, por aquella carretera que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba sola y acelero el auto al máximo. ¡¡¡Estúpido Malfoy!!! Era lo único que pasaba por su mente. Por un momento había creído que… ¡Estúpido Harry! ¡Estúpido wishky! ¡Estúpido aroma a canela! Antes de cometer una estupidez dio la vuelta en U y regresó al pueblo sin disminuir el paso.

A tal velocidad en cinco minutos estuvo fuera de casa de Hermione y comenzó a sonar el claxon con insistencia hasta que por fin la joven se asomó por la ventana toda confundida y algo despeinada, al ver a su amigo salió de casa aún algo somnolienta

-¿Qué…

-Sube –ordenó Harry sin dejarla terminar su pregunta

-¿Paso algo?

-Sube –insistió Harry con la mirada fija al frente, sin ver el rostro de consternación de su amiga

Hermione pensó por un momento en pedir cinco minutos para mudarse de ropa (el pijama de franela que llevaba puesto no parecía adecuado para andar por las calles, además del mal aspecto de su cabellera ya de por sí nada agraciada) pero al notar la fuerza con que su amigo se aferraba del volante se limitó a obedecer

-Harry… -

-Ponte el cinturón

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿todo está bien? –pero al momento de que sonó el click del cinturón Harry pisó a fondo el acelerador

La castaña se sobresaltó ante tremenda velocidad y a punto estuvo de protestar pero cuando quiso hacerlo notó que una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de su amigo que le estrujó el corazón y dejo sus reproches muertos en su garganta. Suspiró sabiendo que Harry se detendría cuando se sintiera más tranquilo así que permaneció en silencio los doscientos kilómetros que recorrieron en poco menos de una hora por la solitaria carretera que conducía a la ciudad. Comenzaba a preguntarse si sería necesario detenerlo cuando Harry comenzó a bajar la velocidad poco a poco hasta detenerse en un aparcamiento a orillas de la carretera. Hermione aguardó en silencio mirando a su amigo

-¡Maldito! –Gritó Harry golpeando el volante -¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

-¿Qué te hizo? –Preguntó Hermione con calma sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería Harry

-¡Es un imbécil! –exclamó apretando los puños

-Ya lo sabíamos… no debería tomarte por sorpresa –Sonrió Hermione tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros. Harry no pudo evitar resoplar una risa amarga mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Tienes razón, no debería sorprenderme… -Luego, por primera vez desde que Hermione subió al coche la observó –Oye Hermione... lo siento… -comenzó a decir apenado –perdón por sacarte de tu casa de esa manera yo no debí…

-Que ¿asustado? Vamos… no me veo tan mal ¿o sí? –Se miró preocupada en el espejo retrovisor, Harry sonrió

-No asustas demasiado –bromeó su amigo

-¡Harry!

-no, en serio lo siento…

-Lo sentirás más si me dejas con la intriga ¿quieres decirme que pasó? –Harry mordió su labio inferior debatiéndose entre hablar o no y cuando menos se dio cuenta terminó contándole todo a Hermione. Todo.

Empezó por explicar esa estúpida y sinsentido sensación de que alguien iría a buscarlo y termino con el incidente de aquella noche: la desilusión que lo embargó al despertar a lado del estúpido de Malfoy, que en medio de su borrachera decidió acostarse a su lado y él y su estúpido aroma a canela habían alentado una esperanza sin pies ni cabeza.

-Se lo he dicho –prosiguió con coraje –le romperé la próxima botella que lleve a la bodega… ¿qué? –preguntó al notar la mirada analítica de Hermione

-Yo… -sacudió la cabeza sacudiendo una absurda idea que acababa de nublar sus pensamientos –Nada –dijo tontamente

-¿Nada? –Preguntó Harry frunciendo el cejo

-Bueno es que… ¿Qué quieres que diga? –preguntó con cara de circunstancias. Decir lo que estaba pensando no era una opción a menos que quisiera caminar 200 km de regreso a casa

-Que es una tontería lo que te digo o que se yo

-No es una tontería Harry, eres diferente a las demás personas y tu vida ha sido difícil, es normal desear que alguien venga por ti…

-No Hermione, no es un deseo cualquiera, es como un presentimiento… son esos extraños sueños con los gritos de mi madre, otros más con gritos de mi propia cosecha, la imagen de un padre que se supone nunca conocí y otras personas que sueño constantemente… y además ese maldito nombre ¡Harry Potter! McGonagall me llamó con él cuando nos castigó a Draco y a mí, el propio Malfoy me llamó con ese nombre. Hay algo Herms… algo extraño… -Harry miró a su amiga quien lo miraba de hito en hito y suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza –lo siento, suena algo loco ¿no?

-Loco no, extrañó tal vez… Harry no descartemos nada ¿de acuerdo? Ahora no podemos hacer nada, no te queda más que estar al pendiente, si hay algo oculto al parecer está tratando de salir a la superficie, estemos atentos y tarde o temprano sabrás que ocurre.

-¿No crees que estoy loco? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Claro que no tonto… -Río Hermione -¿Te parece si volvemos a casa? –Harry asintió y se dio en u para regresar el camino andado.

-Oye Harry… -Habló Hermione mientras regresaban a una velocidad más decente -¿puedo? –preguntó señalando la mochila que aun iba en sus piernas. Harry asintió encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione abrió la bolsa exterior y sacó la tarjeta de Harry –Once marcas… -Dijo Hermione mientras hacía cuentas mentalmente

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry sin apartar la vista del camino

-Once marcas… Dijiste que anoche te quedaste dormido después de tu primer ronda ¿no?

-Sí…

-Pues entonces debería haber diez marcas, no once

-No entiendo... que quieres decir

-Malfoy hizo una de tus rondas anoche

-Imposible –se mofó Harry

-Pues entonces explica esto… 3 marcas por noche y tres noches por semana, esta es la tercer semana y anoche sólo hiciste una ronda, debería haber 10 marcas y no once.

-Malfoy haciendo mis rondas… já…

-Pues si no me equivoco a él también debe faltarle una –Insistió Hermione –Conociendo a McGonagall me temo Harry que tu castigo se ha alargado una noche más.

-Lo que me faltaba…

* * *

¡Idiota! Mil veces Idiota! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡¡Como se le ocurrió dormir en la misma cama que el estúpido huérfano!! ¡¡Y además abrazarlo!! Y aquel idiota todavía había tenido la insolencia de empujarlo de la cama. ¡Humillado por su peor enemigo! Con los puños golpeo dos veces la pared de la bodega sin importarle si se hacía daño, merecido se lo tenía.

"No tomes si no lo puedes llevar con dignidad Draco"

De los pocos consejos sabios que le había dado su padre…

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

¡Maldito él!

¡Maldito Whisky!

¡Maldito Evans!

.-.-.-. de Capitulo.-.-.-.-.-.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Orgullos

-Ya Draco, hablando en serio –dijo Harry con un suspiro cansado que desconcertó un poco a Malfoy quien ignoró olímpicamente el brinco de su corazón -¿De qué va todo esto? –Harry se detuvo y miró a Malfoy fijamente –y déjate de estúpidos sarcasmos ¿quieres?.

1 Blink 182, la canción que está cantando Harry es first date


	9. ORGULLOS

**CAPITULO 9**

**ORGULLOS **

La velada del domingo se desarrolló en total silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba más de lo necesario, que, dadas las circunstancias, en realidad no era nada necesario. Harry permaneció casi todo el tiempo en la cancha de básquet mientras Draco trabajaba en su laptop en la mesa. Ninguno de los dos uso la cama.

Cuando dieron las doce, Harry entró en la habitación antes de dar la ronda que le correspondía a él y le dejó las llaves del corvette en la mesa

-Estamos a mano –Dijo con desprecio y salió sin decir más.

Draco Miró las llaves un momento mientras apretaba los puños con coraje y después siguió trabajando con mayor vehemencia.

-Buenos días –saludó Harry con desgana cuando entró en el aula y se dejó caer en su banca.

-Uy… ¿de mal humor amigo? –Preguntó Ron con cierto resentimiento

-Ron… -le reprendió Hermione. Al momento entró Malfoy con paso airado y se sentó en su lugar habitual con su par de amigos que le recibían con saludos que él groseramente no respondió

-Ah ¿te has peleado con tú "nuevo amigo"? –Preguntó Ron con sarcasmo

-¿Y ahora tú de qué vas? –Preguntó Harry molesto, no estaba de humor para aguantar los desplantes de Ron

-¿Yo? –Preguntó Ron con voz afectada- Nada... sólo me preguntaba que si te divertiste con el auto de tu nuevo amigo

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Preguntó Harry con enfado

-Egoísta –dijo Ron ya con abierto enojo –si hubiese sido yo quien tuviera ese estúpido Z03 en mis manos te hubiese llevado conmigo hasta a la tienda, pero ayer te estuve esperando y…

-Silencio jóvenes –mandó callar el profesor de Algebra –empecemos con la clase

Ron estuvo enfurruñado el resto de día. Harry no lo culpaba, pero tampoco estaba interesado en contentarlo, simplemente no estaba de humor de nada.

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Harry escuetamente.

-Espera –le llamó Hermione antes de que saliera del aula -¿no iremos todos juntos?

-No, hoy no, Kingsley me quería temprano en la tienda así que no iré a casa. Y Ron lamento no haber ido a buscarte ayer, sí te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco disfrute el auto. Pero no estoy de humor para que estés enojado conmigo ¿te parece si dejamos para luego esto de pelearnos? –Ron iba a contestar ofendido pero Harry lo interrumpió –Tú piénsalo, los veo mañana –Y dando un gran bostezo salió del salón

Como todos los lunes fue casi nulo el movimiento que hubo en el centro de video. Harry estaba sentado en la silla con los pies sobre la barra y justo cuando iba a dar la primera cabezada, alguien a quien definitivamente no esperaba entro en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Preguntó Harry despabilándose de golpe, tirando la silla de tan rápido que se puso de pie. Malfoy entró con paso decidido y sin decir una palabra dejó con un golpe un sobre en la barra y salió del local.

-Que demonios…

Harry tomó el sobre que tenía el logó de "los halcones" en la esquina derecha

"_Convocatoria _

_ Los halcones buscan nuevos miembros para el equipo titular, si eres estudiante del plantel y cuentas con un promedio superior al ochenta por ciento de la calificación maxima créditos presenta tu solicitud en la oficina de control escolar para que te asignen una fecha de prueba donde según tus habilidades se juzgara si tu desempeño es digno de participar en el torneo interestatal de baloncesto que se llevara a cabo este otoño. _

_ Los halcones te están buscando_"

La hoja tenía la fecha del día siguiente, lo que explicaba que nadie lo comentara aquel día en la escuela, adjuntada venía el formulario de solicitud.

-¿Era Malfoy quien salía hace un momento? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida entrando a la tienda

-Me lo estoy preguntando… -dijo Harry frunciendo el cejo sin apartar la mirada de la convocatoria y de repente la levantó para mirar a Hermione sorprendido -¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Pues nada… que te traje algo de comer –dijo enseñando la bolsa que llevaba en las manos

-Hermione no tenías que…

-Sí, ya sé, pero mis papás tiene mucho trabajo hoy y no quería comer sola en casa –se encogió de hombros y dejo la bolsa en la barra -¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?

-Una convocatoria para los halcones –Dijo Harry extendiéndosela

-¿Te la trajo Malfoy? –Preguntó Hermione incrédula. Harry asintió confundido.

-Valla…

-Valla es quedarse corto… ¡Cómo si yo fuera a hacer pruebas para ese estúpido equipo! –Dijo Harry arrebatándole la hoja a Hermione, la arrugó y la aventó al cesto de basura

-Pero Harry… si te encanta el básquet bol, y por lo que sé eres muy bueno ¿no? ¡Juegas a la altura de Malfoy! Deberías…

-Espera Hermione… ¿Cómo sabes que juego a la altura de Malfoy sí nunca me has visto jugar? –Preguntó Harry con aire acusador

-Este… es… una… ¿deducción? –la respuesta terminó sonando a pregunta y Hermione no podía con la cara de culpabilidad

-Hermione –Insistió Harry cruzando los brazos y alzando las cejas.

-De acuerdo… escuché, sin querer, cuando la maestra McGonagall hablaba contigo el día que la policía estuvo en la escuela –titubeó -y… ¡y me alegro! –dijo más firmemente –por lo que pasó ayer es evidente que necesitas a quien platicarle estas cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón crees que no puedes hacerlo con nadie, lo que en realidad me ofende un poco ¿sabes? –Harry bajó la mirada apenado –Pero está bien, te disculpo por haber acudido a mi ayer, me alegra que, aunque creas que no puedas platicarme todo o que no comprenderé lo que me cuentes, aún así, hayas pensado en mí.

-Ahora me siento más mal… -Dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza apenado –Ayer acudí por ti porque sabía que no me dejarías estrellar el coche de Malfoy… ya sabes, hubiera sido una deuda demasiado… el desahogo fue un plus no contemplado -Hermione lo miró molesta con una mano en la cintura –Y muy grato por cierto ¡Eres buena escuchando! –Exclamó como para apaciguar a su amiga quien después de un momento rió divertida

-¡Anda comamos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jueves… ya era jueves y el idiota de Evans no había presentado el formulario para las pruebas, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? El viernes serían las pruebas y él ni siquiera se había dignado a llevar la maldita solicitud ¿Qué? ¿Estaba esperando que él se la llevara? ¡¡Todavía que tuvo que morderse el orgullo entregándole la convocatoria!! Pero el estúpido de Harry, que se pavoneaba de ser toda nobleza y modestia, no podía olvidarse de lo demás y sólo llevar la maldita solicitud. No… bien sabía él de orgullos y el de Harry era grande.

Era hora de emplear medidas drásticas…

-Tenemos visita –le había dicho Lupin sonriente a Harry cuando llegó a casa después de la escuela

-¿Quien… ¡Qué haces aquí!? –Preguntó Harry colérico al ver a Malfoy sentado a la mesa como si estuviese en su casa

-Harry... ese no es modo de tratar a los invitados –le retó Lupin con seriedad –Draco quería darme las gracias como es debido por lo que hice con su pie la vez pasada. Y lo he invitado a comer –explicó. El hígado de Harry se retorcía al mirar la sonrisa triunfal de Malfoy

-No creo que guste de lo que comemos –dijo Harry con tono agrio y despectivo –Aquí no hay Caviar Malfoy

-No sabía que discriminabas a la gente de mi clase –dijo Malfoy con voz afectada –sobre todo en una sociedad postmodernista donde en realidad todos somos iguales, con mismos derechos y obligaciones ¿no lo crees así Remus?

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Harry atragantándose con su saliva. ¿Malfoy diciéndole racista? ¿A él? ¿Y diciéndole Remus a su Tio Lupin? Algo andaba mal…

-Me parece una manera de pensar muy correcta Draco –Le sonrió Lupin condescendiente –¿Me ayudas a servir la comida Harry? –Preguntó Lupin entrando a la cocina. Harry le lanzó una seña amenazante con el dedo índice mientras moviendo los labios trataba de decir el improperio más adecuado sin ser escuchado, pero no logro decir uno coherente con la presión que el coraje le hacía en los labios y termino entrando en la cocina sin decir nada, mientras Malfoy sonreía triunfal.

-¡¿Cómo lo haz permitido?! –Dijo Harry en un susurro contenido a un Lupin que tranquilamente serbia la sopa en un tazón

-Tranquilo Harry, me ha parecido un chico amable, además creí que ya se llevaban bien

-¡Já! ¡¿En qué universo paralelo?!

-Sólo comamos ¿de acuerdo? –Y sin decir más Lupin salió de la cocina

-No aseguro que la casa salga sin daños de esto –dijo para si mismo mientras serbia los otros dos platos.

La comida se llevó en un silencio sepulcral por parte de Harry y una plática bastante animada entre Lupin y Malfoy quien comenzó preguntando aparentemente interesado y tan amable que daba miedo acerca de cómo se sentía Lupin en el condado y este a su vez preguntó acerca de la empresa del padre de Malfoy. Ambos parecían muy cómodos mientras Harry se hundía en su nube de mal humor. Había dejado de escuchar un rato hasta que una frase llamó su atención.

-¿Selección del equipo de básquetbol? –Preguntaba Lupin, Harry volvió repentinamente a la realidad

-Sí, le he entregado una solicitud a Harry, es bueno ¿sabe? Pero no parece interesado… -Esto estaba llegando a un punto intolerable

-Que dem…

-¿Porqué Harry? –Preguntó Lupin extrañado interrumpiendo la grosería que estaba apunto de decir -Creí que te gustaba el juego

-Así que todo esto es por eso… -Dijo Harry mirando a Malfoy con enfado

-Harry

-No tengo tiempo para los entrenamientos –explicó de mala gana –además sabes que no me gusta eso de los equipos escolares

-Pero es cierto lo que dice Malfoy ¿no? Podrían darte una beca para la universidad –demonios, esa parte no la había escuchado… debieron estar hablando del tema antes de que él se diera cuenta.

-No lo sé pero…

-En realidad con sus habilidades podrían darle una beca completa en cualquier universidad que escoja ¿no le parece a usted una buena idea? Pero bueno Harry no parece interesado…

-¿Ya terminaste de comer? –preguntó Harry groseramente

-De hecho sí –contesto Malfoy sonriente -¿Puedo ayudarles a lavar la loza?

-No, no déjalo... ya lo haremos nosotros –Dijo Lupin amable –te agradezco que hayas venido a visitarnos

-Ha sido un placer –La amabilidad de Malfoy estaba a punto de hacerle devolver la comida

-Tengo que irme –dijo Harry levantándose y recogiendo de mala gana los platos de la mesa –los lavo cuando regrese sino se me hará tarde –tomó su mochila y salió a prisa

¡Qué demonios se creía ese…!

-Lo siento –Dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie también –sé que es de mala educación marcharse enseguida de la comida pero… -apuntó a la puerta por donde había salido Harry

-Esta bien, no te preocupes –le sonrió Lupin y salió tras Harry

-Te llevo –le gritó

-No gracias –dijo groseramente

-Tú manejas –el tintineo de las llaves lo hizo detenerse

¡Maldito Z03!

-¡¿Qué demonios planeas?! –preguntó molesto Harry casi arrebatando las llaves a Malfoy y subió al auto antes de que éste, que sonreía triunfal, pudiese contestar

-No planeo nada… la verdad es que tu talento sería un desperdicio si no lo practicas… -la voz de Malfoy no podía sonar más hipócrita

-Ya Draco, hablando en serio –dijo Harry con un suspiro cansado que desconcertó un poco a Malfoy quien ignoró olímpicamente el brinco de su corazón -¿De qué va todo esto? –Harry se detuvo frente a la tienda de video y miró a Malfoy fijamente –y déjate de estúpidos sarcasmos ¿quieres?.

-No sé por qué demonios insistes en saber porque me interesa que estés en el equipo –dijo Malfoy con enfado -eso no debería importarte en lo más mínimo, es mi problema. El caso es que si tuvieras algo de neuronas en tu cabeza no tendría que estar desgastándome en estos estúpidos intentos para que entres al equipo. ¡Te becarían! Para alguien tan pobre como tu debería ser una buena oportunidad, sin mencionar el hecho de que te gusta jugar y es obvio que te gusta la competencia tanto como a mí, entonces, porque no te limitas a entrar en el equipo y ya.

-¿Qué ganas con eso?

-No más que tú –rebatió secamente Malfoy

-Ni siquiera sabemos si pasare las pruebas… -Murmuró Harry más tranquilo. Malfoy se limito a mirarlo con las cejas alzadas con incredulidad –De verdad que no te entiendo. –Dijo Harry bajando del auto, Malfoy lo imito.

Harry Le lanzó las llaves que Draco cachó sin necesidad de mirarlo.

-Entrare al equipo –Dijo mirándolo con decisión, Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente triunfal –pero necesitare tu auto esta noche –la sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Malfoy y ahora fue Harry quien sonrió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Ron condujera a toda velocidad por la carretera libre durante poco más de una hora, convencerlo de que Harry entraba al equipo de Basket sólo para tumbar a Malfoy del pedestal en el que lo tenían, fue muy fácil.

-Eso Harry –Había dicho aun con la adrenalina en la sangre –Pero no te olvides de mi cuando seas el ídolo de la escuela

-¿Bromeas? Serás el mejor amigo del ídolo de la escuela –Y Ron rio mientras aceleraba otra vez el auto.

-¿Cómo dices que conseguiste que Malfoy te prestara el auto?

-Me debe una –Dijo Harry con simpleza. Ron estaba tan sumergido en el camino, en la sensación del volante entre sus manos, en el rugir casi imperceptible del motor, que no le interesó indagar más.

Después de dejar a Ron Harry aparcó el carro fuera de la entrada de servicio de la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Le dio un paro cardiaco a la comadreja? –Preguntó Malfoy recargado en la pared

-No te importa –Dijo Harry lanzándole las llaves

-No es que tú seas la gran cosa pero, ¿ser amigo de eso?

-Cállate Malfoy, Darías la vida por un amigo como Ron

-Sí, claro –dijo con sarcasmo –avísame cuando esté de oferta

Harry lo ignoró y sin decir más caminó a su casa

.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba que no comprendía como de estar Ron tan molesto e indignado el día anterior, aquel viernes estaba que era todo atenciones con Harry al punto que lo animaba para la selección que se llevaría a cabo al final de las clases.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Le preguntó Hermione en un susurro mientras Ron pedía sus alimentos en la cafetería

-Nada que un corvette no pueda solucionar –respondió Harry con una sonrisa que se vio interrumpida por un bostezo.

-Hombres –dijo con su usual tono, pero sonreía complacida -¿Hasta que horas estuvieron con su juguetito?

-No muchas Hermione, lleve el auto a casa de Malfoy cerca de las 12

-No me digas que caminaste desde Malfoy Mannor hasta tu casa

-No iba a pagar un taxi, además no está tan lejos

-Pudo haberte pasado algo Harry, ya era tarde

-Tranquila Herms, no me pasó nada –dijo mientras le servían a él –Mira a Ron, valió la pena

-Pues sí, pero ¿y las pruebas? ¿Practicaste? Estar cansado no te ayudara mucho…

-Hermione no es como un examen para el cual estudiar, además si no clasifico mejor, no creas que me emociona mucho

-Como digas… -por un momento pensó decir "si te place mentirte a ti mismo…" pero prefirió morderse los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Numero nueve! –Llamó el entrenador. Harry dio un paso al frente, aunque no era necesario, era el ultimo aspirante que quedaba en el gimnasio – ¡Nombre! –exigió

-Harry Evans –Dijo sin mucha fuerza. Algunos de los jugadores del equipo sentados en las gradas soltaron risitas burlonas. Harry apretó los puños

-Bien chico –dijo mirándolo el entrenador con aire despectivo –como eres el ultimo te dejare que elijas a tu rival.

Pensó en escoger a Malfoy, que estaba sentado unas gradas más arriba ajeno al equipo y sus bromas, pero algo lo hizo cambiar de parecer

-Que Williams se enfrente a él –Dijo burlonamente el más grandulón del equipo, empujando al más bajo y flacucho, Harry lo identifico como a uno de los suplentes que nunca salía de la banca –Vamos Williams, será pan comido hasta para ti –y todos rieron por la broma socarronamente, incluso el entrenador. Harry no lo vio pero Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír con Malicia

-Anda Williams –le ordenó el entrenador entre risas, el chico se paró animado pensando en que por fin había encontrado a un rival para él. Pero la voz de Harry hizo silencio

-Creí que yo escogería a mi rival –dijo con desprecio. Todos rieron más fuerte, Malfoy sonrió más abiertamente y se recargó dispuesto a disfrutar el espectáculo

-Escoge entonces –le invitó el entrenador aún con sorna

-Te escojo a ti número 7 –Dijo Harry sin vacilar refiriéndose al grandulón de las burlas

-¿A robinson? –Dijo el entrenador riendo más fuerte

-Eres suicida chico ¿estás seguro? –Harry sonrió con Malicia ante la pregunta del tal Robinson

-¿Es que estás asustado?

-¡Uh! –exclamaron los demás jugadores burlonamente. Pero Robinson ya no reía, se paró y camino con aires intimidantes hacia Harry

-Cada quien es libre de hacer el ridículo como le plazca –dijo empujando a Harry quien rió más ampliamente

-Ya veremos

¿Es necesario decir que Malfoy se divertía de lo lindo?

-Si le metes tres canastas a Robinnson te quedas en el equipo –le dijo el entrenador entre risas

-¡20 dolares a que gana Robinson! –Exclamó uno de los chicos y todos rieron con más ganas

-50 por Evans –La voz de Malfoy provoco un silencio sepulcral unos segundos en los que todos voltearon a verlo con incredulidad, Harry sin embargo lo miró entre enfadado y divertido mientras con el sólo mover de los labios le dijo "tramposo" Malfoy sólo se encogió de hombros sin perder su sonrisa irónica.

-Estas de broma –le dijo el chico apostador incrédulo

-¿Es que no traes cincuenta dólares? –preguntó Malfoy petulante

-¡Te apuesto cien! –A pocos les agradaba Malfoy y la provocación del rubio hizo molestar al jugador quien sin traer nada en el bolso estaba seguro de salir de aquel gimnasio con cien dólares en el bolsillo

-Es tu dinero –Se encogió de hombros Malfoy

-Bien basta de habladeras –Dijo el entrenador que había perdido las ganas de burlarse. Era raro cuando Malfoy hablaba en los entrenamientos, así que su sola voz perturbo un poco a todos –Concéntrate Robinnson –le dijo y lanzó el balón para que ambos chicos brincaran por él. Robinnson ganó la pelota y encestó. Harry no se movió ni un ápice.

-Vamos Evans –le dijo Robinnson provocándolo –Estas tan asustado que ni siquiera piensas intentarlo –Todos rieron.

Malfoy lo vio con desagrado y Harry le volvió la mirada.

-Fanfarrón –le dijo sin emitir sonido. Harry lo imitó y se encogió de hombros.

-Le toca sacar a la señorita –dijo lanzándole el balón a Harry quien la tomó, la boto y sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo dejo que Robinson se la arrebatara y nuevamente lo dejo anotar.

-Los cien dólares más fáciles de mi vida –Dijo el apostador mirando triunfal a Malfoy, quien ya no se estaba divirtiendo con el asunto.

"Un idiota" pensaba "eso es lo que es, un idiota presumido"

-Venga, cánsame aunque sea un poco –dijo Robinson lanzándole nuevamente el balón. Harry lo tomó con decisión y miró a Robinson con una sonrisa de desprecio mientras comenzaba a botar el balón

-Si es lo que quieres… -le dijo Harry con una sonrisa petulante que desconcertó un poco al grandulón que se lanzó molesto por el balón, un paso, un bote y Harry se encontraba corriendo hacia la canasta y encestando el balón limpiamente. Ya nadie reía

-Tu turno –dijo Harry lanzándole el balón

-Así que sabes algunos trucos eh… -dijo Robinnson tratando de sonreír burlonamente para esconder la sorpresa de la que los demás todavía no podían reponerse. Botó la pelota y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en manos de Harry quien se colgaba de la canasta para encestar.

-Ah… pero se me olvidaba –Dijo Harry lanzándole el balón -tu querías que te cansara. Veremos si puedo hacerlo mejor…

El odio reflejado en los ojos de Robinson no tenía precio, contener la risa fue un gran esfuerzo para Harry, Malfoy por otro lado lo miraba con hastío. Aquel juego estaba tardando más de lo que había pensado y todo por la necesidad de llamar la atención del estúpido de Evans.

Robinson botó el balón y trato de pasar por Harry quien con dos movimientos le arrebató la pelota y en un giró termino botándola a su espalda.

-Venga, ven por ella –le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Robinson lo miró con odio, su rostro estaba rojo por el coraje y así se lanzó por Harry a quien le fue fácil esquivarlo –no, no –le dijo como si hablase con un niño pequeño –si no lo haces mejor creo que ganare

-¿Quieres dejar de perder el tiempo? –Preguntó Malfoy con enfado en voz alta –Habemos quienes tenemos cosas que hacer Harry –Malfoy se calló de golpe dándose cuenta que sin querer lo había llamado por su nombre, Harry también se distrajo por un momento que Robinson aprovechó para arrebatarle la pelota mientras reía triunfal, Harry rodó los ojos y corrió tras él, hábilmente evito que encestará y así, estando del otro lado de la cancha, lanzó el balón, y claro, encesto.

-¡Este año estaremos en las regionales! –Gritó el entrenador dirigiéndose a prisa a Harry como si temiera que este fuera a huir –Eres bueno muchacho –le dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda –No había visto nada igual desde el Dragón Malfoy –Dijo emocionado ante lo que consideraba el descubrimiento del año – ¡Bienvenido al equipo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Felicidades Harry –exclamó Hermione que le esperaba fuera del gimnasio –El señor Weasley vino por Ron y no pudo esperarte, pero me dijo que te felicitara de su parte

-Gracias Hermione –dijo el chico

-Valla si que eres bueno… -Se le acerco bonachonamente el chico que acababa de perder cien dólares –Pudiste haberme advertido ¿sabes? Pero bueno… espero que Draco lo olvide…

-De verdad no creo –rio Harry

-¿En serio? entonces estoy en problemas… -Dijo algo preocupado –Bueno a veces se gana a veces se pierde.-El chico sonrió y le extendió la mano a Harry- Bienvenido al equipo, soy Mike, el hombro en el cual derramar tus penas cuando quieras

-Gracias –Harry respondió divertido el saludo –lo tendré en cuenta. Ella es mi amiga Hermione.

-Mucho gusto señorita –Dijo con una reverencia exagerada y besando la mano de la tímida jovencita

-Igualmente –respondió sonrosada

-Me voy, tengo que ver de dónde sacar los cien dólares que le debo a Draco ¿no tienes que me prestes?

-No, lo siento

-Bueno, ni modo. Nos estamos viendo chico nuevo –Y Mike se fue

-Así que Malfoy apostó cien dólares a tu favor…

-No pareces sorprendida –la acusó Harry

-Bueno, la verdad es que viendo jugar al equipo, exceptuando a Malfoy, no son muy buenos. Era dinero fácil, yo también hubiera apostado –

-Hablando del diablo… -Malfoy pasó atrás de ellos a prisa y sin detenerse a mirarlos

-Parece molesto

-Sí bueno, creo que lo hice enojar un poco

-Estuviste alardeando ¿cierto?

-Quizá un poco –Dijo Harry sonriendo. Hermione negó con la cabeza pero con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Vámonos, llegaras tarde al trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Daysi

-_Sí señor_ –contesto la voz desde el auricular

-¿Ya llegó mi hijo?

-_sí señor, está en su oficina_

-Comunícamelo

_-Sí señor_

-Draco

_-Ya está en el equipo _

-Muy bien –sonrió Lucius –Sabes cuál es el siguiente paso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

DESCUBRIMIENTOS

El viernes, cuando Harry llegó a la bodega se encontró con una nota en la mesa que decía:

"En el gimnasio"

¿En el gimnasio? Que nota más tonta, pensó Harry, como si hubiera muchos lugares donde buscarlo, digo, suponiendo que quisiera buscarlo, no es que quisiera, pero de quererlo no lo buscaría en la biblioteca eso era seguro.

Aventó su mochila a la cama y calló justo encima de la chaqueta que Malfoy había dejado y Harry sonrió esperando se arrugara mucho. Jamás reconocería lo infantil de tal pensamiento.

-Linda nota –le dijo irónico, recargado en el umbral del gimnasio

-Nunca se sabe si estás en tus días brillantes o en los malos –le respondió Draco aventándole la pelota -¿te sientes capaz de ganarme la cama esta vez?

Harry sonrió. Últimamente sonreía más de lo conveniente cuando hablaba con Malfoy,

-Harry es bueno –dijo la señora Weasley con voz apagada –Es normal que sonría así, odiar no está en su naturaleza.

-Pues me alegró –Sonrió Tonks –la verdad es que ya no la veo tan difícil, con esos dos de nuestro lado, todo será más fácil cuando llegue el momento.

-¿De nuestro lado? –Preguntó la señora Weasley riendo amargamente –¿Quién está de nuestro lado? ¿Malfoy? Lucius no lo permitirá (no me extrañaría que se estuviera acercando a Harry por ordenes de su padre) ¿Harry? Tendremos suerte si no nos odia cuando se entere de todo, Sé que no les gusta escuchar mis quejas pesimistas; después de hoy yo no diré más. Seguimos órdenes de Dumbledore y no soy quien para romperlas.

Era cierto que a nadie le gustaba escuchar a Molly Weasley cuando se ponía pesimista, lo que, desde que arrancaron aquella misión ocurría con bastante regularidad. Y si hablaba en serio acerca de no quejarse más, sería algo que todos agradecerían, pero si no… bueno, nadie la culpaba.

Aquella mujer regordeta, de pecas en la cara y cabello rojizo se había encariñado con Harry al punto de quererlo como a un hijo. Quien más lágrimas derramó cuando recibieron las instrucciones de Dumbledore y quien lucho hasta con las uñas por encontrar otra mejor opción fue ella y no lo logró. Como resultado su semblante se veía ensombrecido continuamente.

Y nadie la culpaba…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El silbato sonó y la audiencia hizo retumbar las gradas. El primer partido de la temporada y los Halcones habían ganado. Los aficionados tan poco acostumbrados a la victoria de su equipo salieron de las gradas y se apresuraron a cargar a los "héroes" del partido.

Aquello era nuevo para Harry y miraba azorado como la multitud lo ovacionaba y coreaban su nombre en medio de cantos de victoria. ¡Y sólo había sido un partido! En medio de su alegría miró de reojo a Malfoy que, con su sonrisa altanera disfrutaba también de los agasajos.

"El dúo de fuego" los había llamado el narrador

Y a los dos les desagrado de inmediato. ¿Ellos un dúo? Para nada…

-¿A dónde vas Evans? –Preguntó Mike cuando Harry logró que lo bajaran –Iremos a celebrar a Benni's ¿o qué? ¿Te cotizas como Malfoy?

-¡Claro que no! –se apresuró a negar molesto –los alcanzo en un momento.

Y se apartó de la multitud para buscar a sus amigos.

-¡Harry! –lo llamó Hermione

-¡Buen juego! –lo felicitó Lupin

-¡Los hiciste trizas Harry! –Le decía Ron orgulloso –no sabía que podías jugar así

-Gracias –sonrió Harry –Iremos a festejar a Benni's ¿vienen?

-Yo tengo trabajo –se excusó Lupin –pero diviértanse –y después de dar un apretón en el hombro de Harry se marchó

-¿Ustedes chicos?

-No sé Harry –Comenzó Hermione. Ron miró hacia otro lado apretando los labios. Harry dedujo lo que seguramente estaría pensando e interrumpió a Hermione

-No quiero festejar si mis mejores amigos no están –Ron lo miró al momento y sonrió

-¡Vamos entonces!

-Pero que no sea hasta muy tarde… -dijo Hermione preocupada

-Vamos Hermione es un poco de diversión. Además es viernes –le animó Ron

-De acuerdo -accedió sonriente.

Para fortuna y agrado de Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron bien recibidos por el equipo. Hermione se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que al menos dos miembros del equipo de porristas no estaban tan huecas como se creía, incluso una de las chicas iba con ella al club de física, Así que pronto se encontró charlando y riendo con ellas; Ron por su parte fue un éxito imitando las jugadas de Harry, mientras todos se reían y se burlaban del dúo de fuego que los tenía a un paso de clasificar para el torneo de otoño.

Todo fue de maravilla.

-Te has perdido de una gran celebración –Dijo Harry cuando entró a la bodega –otra vez trabajando… -Suspiró resignado al ver que Malfoy no le prestaba la mayor atención, mientras trabajaba en la mesa con su habitual reguero de papeles –Ser multimillonario no debe tener tantas ventajas como dicen si tienes que trabajar más que la "clase trabajadora" ¿no crees?

-Te das cuenta que no te escucho ¿cierto? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su labor

-¿No puedes dejarlo para después?

-¿Por qué habría de? –preguntó Malfoy cansinamente mirando a Harry

-Porque… -Harry dudo. Decir lo que quería lo llevaría a tragarse gran parte de su orgullo y el sólo intento lo hacía atragantar

-Un numero poco regular de ideas deben estar pasando por tu cabeza Evans –se burló Malfoy

-Olvídalo –dijo molesto y salió a hacer la primera ronda.

Marcó su tarjeta y como de costumbre se dirigió al gimnasio. Botó la pelota desde el centro de la cancha, cerró los ojos y lanzó el balón. Se apresuró a abrir los ojos para mirar el resultado y la pelota ni siquiera calló cerca de la canasta. "¡¿Cómo lo hace?" se preguntaba frustrado. Y es que durante el partido de aquella tarde, claramente vio como, cuando le marcaron tiro libre, Draco cerró los ojos y encestó perfectamente, sin siquiera tocar el aro. Pero, él cerraba los ojos y perdía noción de todo. Lo estaba intentando por tercera vez y le salía peor de mal que la primera.

-¿Se puede saber que tratas de hacer? –preguntó Malfoy entre risas burlonas recargado en la entrada del gimnasio.

-Averiguar cómo lograste encestar con los ojos cerrados –dijo Harry agitado

-¿Qué?

-Te vi… algunas veces cuando vas a encestar cierras los ojos, lo hiciste en el tiro libre y quiero averiguar cómo lo haces…

-¿Algún avance? –preguntó con sorna

-Si no vas a ayudar lárgate y sigue con tu altero de papeles –Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos para intentarlo una vez más. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo Algo le detuvo –que dem…

-cállate –Dijo Malfoy colocándose hombro con hombro y sujetando el balón junto con Harry –mira la canasta –Harry lo miró a él primero con desconfianza –¿quieres que te enseñe o no? –preguntó con exaspero. Harry obedeció con renuencia y miró la canasta –Ahora cierra los ojos –le dijo con una voz tenue que estremeció a Harry –No vez nada, pero la canasta sigue ahí, no se ha movido un milímetro, ni creció, ni se hizo más pequeña. Sigue ahí, a la misma distancia de siempre. Sujeta el balón con firmeza y prepárate para tirar –Malfoy se alejó y Harry se posiciono para lanzar. Cuando abrió los ojos el balón rodaba en el aro y caía fuera de la canasta.

-No está mal para ser un novato –Bromeó Malfoy y se marchó del gimnasio

Harry se quedó mirando el lugar donde antes había estado el rubio por un momento, pensando en lo irracional del acelerado latido de su corazón que ahora le resonaba en los oídos y en lo nervioso que había estado con su cercanía y aquel olor a canela… ¡estúpido olor a canela!

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, y botó el balón con ansiedad, lo tomó con firmeza en sus manos, cerró los ojos y volvió a tirar, la pelota giró en el aro y cayó fuera nuevamente.

-¡Maldición! –Y sin recoger la pelota salió del gimnasio con paso molesto.

-¿Tan pronto te diste por vencido? –preguntó Malfoy burlón cuando Harry se tiró sobre la cama

-Yo nunca me doy por vencido –dijo Harry con decisión –sólo lo intentaré después

-Como tu digas… -dijo con ironía -¡Hey! –una almohada voladora se estrelló contra su nuca -¡¿Que crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó furioso mientras Harry acostado le daba la espalda y reía por lo bajo.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó cuando la almohada se impacto contra él. La lanzó nuevamente pero el rubio la esquivo con gracia

–Eres un novato – dijo riendo pero su risa se vio interrumpida por un segundo almohadazo que le dio de lleno en la cara. Harry no pudo aguantar la carcajada que salió de su boca. Malfoy lo vio con desprecio y le lanzó las dos almohadas con fuerza, Harry esquivo una y la otra la cachó con la mano y la volvió a lanzar.

No dio en su objetivo, pero sí de lleno en los papeles que estaban en la mesa provocando que varios cayeran en el suelo regándose.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió por un segundo el campo de batalla. Harry miró alarmado los papeles caer y Draco por su parte fulminó con la mirada a Harry, quien sintió un estremecimiento en la nuca y un segundo después Draco se lanzaba sobre él. Harry esquivó el golpe que iba directo a su ojo, tomó el brazo de Malfoy y giró dejándolo a él acostado en la cama impidiendo que se levantara sujetándolo de las muñecas.

Los dos se miraron por un momento tenso, en el que Draco lo miraba con desprecio y Harry… Harry sólo lo miraba. Una vez la mirada de Malfoy se sosegó Harry aflojó un poco su agarre pero ninguno se movió. Hasta que Malfoy habló con voz ronca

-Si no te molesta, prefiero estar arriba –le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry se apartó al instante de Malfoy

-Ridículo –Dijo Harry molesto tratando de esconder su rostro de Malfoy a quien no le pasó desapercibido el leve sonrojo del chico.

-Idiota –dijo agachándose para juntar los papeles regados. Harry dio un suspiro resignado y se agachó para juntar aquellas hojas que estaban más cerca de él.

-¿Estaban en orden? –preguntó Harry con voz atona

-agrupados por numero de archivo –contestó Malfoy de igual manera

Y así, en silencio, los dos ordenaron aquel desorden.

Draco se volvió a acomodar en el escritorio y Harry se recostó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca. Miraba el techo mientras se preguntaba cómo Malfoy y él se encontraban en una misma habitación, en completo silencio y sin tensión en el aire.

En realidad, la respuesta no importaba demasiado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un juego el lunes, otro el viernes, otro más el miércoles de la semana siguiente y uno más el domingo. Harry y Draco cargaban unas ojeras y un humor de perros a donde quiera que iban, pareciera que se turnaban para dormirse en clase y los maestros los regañaban constantemente hasta que al final de algebra los dos se quedaron descaradamente dormidos con los brazos cruzados en la banca y la cabeza escondida entre ellos. Y fue el colmo para el profesor.

-¡A la dirección! –había dicho sobresaltando a toda la calase

-¿Y ahora cual es el problema? –preguntó la directora cuando el profesor llegó con los dos desganados alumnos

-¡Véalos maestra! –dijo furioso –se han dormido los dos en mi clase con todo el descaro del mundo

Harry y Draco tomaron asiento en las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de la maestra sin preocuparse por la perorata del profesor

-Por Malfoy está bien, sus calificaciones lo respaldan, Pero Evans es punto y aparte, lo reprobaré y tendrá que decir adiós al equipo

-¡¿Por qué? –se pusieron los dos de pie repentinamente despiertos. McGonagall los miró sorprendida

-¿Qué no has escuchado nada Evans?

-Mis calificaciones no son tan malas –se defendió –¡nunca he reprobado!

-Y eso se soluciona fácil, solo tiene que estudiar más, tiene la cara pero no es tan idiota –Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina

-Además aun faltan dos exámenes –dijo Harry

-Pero no creo que sean suficientes

-Parece que esto ya lo está haciendo como algo personal profesor –siseó Malfoy ante la mirada sorprendida y ofendida del maestro

-Joven Malfoy como se atreve… yo…

-Silencio! –mandó callar McGonagall -Profesor muchas gracias, ahora me haré cargo yo, puede retirarse

-Pero profesora… -la mirada de la mujer calló cualquier protesta –Sí profesora –y aun molesto salió cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Ahora explíquense

-¿Qué quiere que le digamos? –empezó Malfoy altanero –estamos con las estúpidas guardias de fin de semana y partidos entre semana, estamos cansados es todo

-Así que están cansados… -dijo la maestra recargándose en su asiento y mirando con atención a los dos jóvenes

-No lo pregunte –dijo Harry creyendo leer la mente de la maestra –el que estemos cansados no quiere decir que no podemos con todo, es sólo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos

-Acostumbrarse… -repitió la maestra mirándolos aún de manera análitica

-Dígalo y ahorrémonos esto –dijo Draco -¿una o dos?

-¿Una o dos qué? -Preguntó la maestra confundida

-Semanas de castigo –completó Harry

-Oh… -excalmó cayendo en cuenta –no, no, esto no lo amerita, además el velador de su turno llegará justo cuando ustedes terminen el castigo ya impuesto así que no tendría caso –Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada

-Interesante… -murmuró la directora

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Harry

-Bien, en primer lugar no los castigaré –Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada sorprendidos –pero a cambio les haré una petición, si no quieren tener problemas en el equipo, Evans tendrá que pasar al menos con una A+ los siguientes dos exámenes y sabemos Harry que no lo lograrás solo, así que tal vez el joven Malfoy debería ayudarte a estudiar, ya lo dijo él en sus peculiares palabras "no es tan idiota" así que supongo que no le representara ningún problema ¿verdad joven Malfoy? –Draco cruzó los brazos y miró con fastidio hacia otro lado –Harry con una B pasarías la materia como hasta ahora "apenas", pero esa calificación no te servirá para permanecer en el equipo, espero que lo entiendan

-Sí –dijeron los dos

-Ahora tómense el día – los chicos la miraron sorprendidos –vallan a casa y duerman un poco, necesitan descansar, yo justificare sus faltas

-Gracias… -tartamudeo Harry. Draco no salía de su estupor

-pueden retirarse

Una vez recogidas las mochilas, sin dar explicaciones a nadie salieron de la escuela. Harry miraba de reojo a Draco que parecía tener una batalla interna, sin saber cómo, supo lo que le ocurría. La mansión Malfoy estaba siempre llena de gente.

- Puedes venir a mi casa –dijo Harry

-Já, tu no te cansas de mi auto ¿verdad? –Le respondió Draco arqueando una ceja

-Idiota… -negó Harry con la cabeza –sabes a lo que me refiero -¿Lo sabía?

Draco lo sopesó un momento y en silencio entró a su auto y quitó el seguro de la puerta del copiloto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ "Disfruta la comida. Te veo en la noche. R. L."_

-Una nota de tu amada –se burló Draco al ver el papelito en la mesa del comedor. Harry lo ignoró.

-Yo no tengo hambre ¿tu quieres comer algo?

-Limítate a decirme donde dormiré –Harry rodó los ojos. Subió las escaleras y desde arriba lanzó una almohada a Malfoy y bajó con otra para él

-Duerme en el sofá o Si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación –le dijo Harry acomodándose en el sillón pequeño –Yo sólo dormiré un poco, en dos horas entró a trabajar –Y cerró los ojos casi quedándose dormido al instante

Draco se acomodo en el sillón más grande, pero para él dormir no fue tan fácil. Se preguntaba cómo después de compartir la habitación cada fin de semana ya hace más de un mes, ahora, precisamente ahora, en una habitación más amplia y ventilada, con él a más distancia de la que había en la pequeña bodega, estaba tan pendiente de su presencia. Él sabia que no podría negarlo por mucho tiempo más, el momento de afrontar la situación llegaría, sólo que hubiera deseado que fuera mil años después.

-Como sea no será ahora –murmuró para sí –hoy no

Por más que trató de acomodarse en el sillón fue tarea casi imposible. Miró a Harry respirar acompasadamente sin que algo le perturbara y recordó aquel día qué, pasado de copas, le había envidiado lo qué, por algún extraño motivo, él denominaba "el sueño de los inocentes". Ahora no le envidiaba, sino que le miraba con extrañeza. Él no podría dormir sabiendo que alguien que lo odia está en la misma habitación, con la libertad de hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso le había invitado a subir a su cuarto, como si confiara en él… como si confiara…

-Idiota –lo dijo con odio y rencor. Como si él hecho de que Harry confiara en él fuera el peor insulto que pudieran hacerle. Se puso de pie de pronto con ganas de hacerle ver que él no era nadie para confiar. Y con sigilo subió las escaleras.

Una mirada bastó para saber que la habitación del fondo del diminuto pasillo era de Harry. La cama estaba hecha y limpia, pero en el suelo todo era desorden, ropa tirada libros de la escuela incluso una bolsa de frituras en un rincón, definitivamente alguien tendría que enseñarle el significado de la palabra "orden".

Lo primero en llamar la atención fue el portarretrato de la mesita de noche. Era una foto de Harry y su par de idiotas hace ya algunos años. Se les veía de unos doce o trece años, Harry estaba en el centro con la cara manchada de Barro y a su costado Hermione y ron a quienes abrazaba por los hombros. Draco notó que la foto estaba rematada con cinta justo por el centro, algún descuidado, que seguramente había sido el mismo Harry, la había roto y a pesar de eso aun la conservaba.

Draco dejó el portarretratos en la mesa y tomó otro más pequeño. Era la foto de una joven pelirroja no más grande de lo que era él ahora, la tomó para verla más de cerca y ahí estaban… esos ojos verdes audaces que ya anteriormente había visto en otro portarretratos en la planta baja: la mamá de Harry. Dejó el portarretratos y se sentó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor sin buscar nada en especifico, el sueño comenzaba a llegar nuevamente… estaba por recostarse cuando un ruido le sobresaltó. El cajón de la mesita de noche se acababa de abrir de un jalón por sí solo.

Draco lo miró sorprendido y algo sobresaltado, una vez repuesto de la sorpresa se disponía a cerrarlo cuando vio que dentro había un cuadernillo empastado en azul, su corazón palpitó poco más rápido emocionado por lo que comenzaba a creer era un gran descubrimiento.

Lo tomó y lo abrió al azar

"_No puedo evitar sentirme estúpido" Draco rio "esperar que alguien venga por mi… ¿que clase de deseo es ese? Un deseo de cumpleaños desperdiciado. Pero aun así no puedo dejar de sonreír, 18 por fin, mañana buscare departamentos y jamás volveré aquí, jamás" _

Draco miró en otra pagina

"_Escuchar a Hermione decirle a mis tíos que vendrá a patearles el trasero algún día a inflado mi pecho de amor por ella" _

Asco, gi_ró nuevamente la pagina_

"_Castigado y por culpa de la idiota sanguijuela Malfoy. Sé que ese era su plan, no sé como funcione su cerebro de mierda pero por algún extraño motivo Él quería que lo castigaran, con lo que no contaba era con la clase de castigo que nos iban a poner, lo supe por su cara"_

Imbécil, pero era cierto… Harry no sabía cuánta razón tenía… dio la vuelta a un puño e hojas más buscando ya una fecha en concreto. Y la encontró:

"_¡Estúpido Olor a Canela!"_

Era todo lo que había… ni una palabra más, nada que dijera que pasaba por la mente de Harry aquel día que también el intentaba olvidar… nada… Dio una vuelta más…

"_No lo entiendo! No logro entenderlo! Que quiere? Me ha llevado la convocatoria para los halcones ¡como si yo fuera entrar en su estúpido equipo! Y sin embargo…. ¡Estúpido olor a Canela!"_

-¿Y sin embargo qué? –Preguntó en voz alta como si esperará que el diario le respondiera. ¡Maldito Evans! No era ni ordenado para escribir ¡qué clase de diario era aquel! Ojeo rápidamente más hojas en busca de algo hasta que esa frase llamó nuevamente su atención "Estúpido olor a canela" y esta vez no llevaba consigo los signos exclamatorios.

"_¿Qué me ocurre? Estar con él ya no es difícil, creo incluso que podríamos ser amigos… pero… hoy intentó mostrarme como hace eso de tirar con los ojos cerrados y cuando se acerco, sentirlo tan cerca… mi corazón latió de una manera que logró asustarme, y luego ese aroma… estúpido olor a canela…"_

Y sin más había dejado de escribir, pero Draco no necesitaba más, también cerró el diario y lo puso en su lugar, cerró el cajón y se recostó en la cama de Harry. Tenía sueño… nuevamente tenía sueño, estaba cansado y quería dormir, la cama olía a Harry, no era canela, no era sándalo, no era ningún aroma conocido, era Harry. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Tal vez, solo tal vez, la cama se impregnara de ese estúpido olor a canela.

**Próximo capitulo:**

_-Tú confía en mi ¿quieres? –Dice Tonks con una sonrisa triunfal -Dumbledore creía que si Draco y Harry se hacían amigos la fusión de fuerzas nos ayudaría a vencer… pero, imagínate si ese lazo fuera más fuerte que solo amistad… solo imagínatelo, tendríamos la victoria asegurada. _

**Comentario de la autora:**

**Un poco más tarde que el anterior pero aquí sigo! Pocos pero muy buenos comentarios Muchas gracias por escribir! Y a ti que solo lees ¿por qué no te animas y dejas un review ? ;)**


	11. DESPIERTA HARRY

**CAPITULO 11**

**DESPIERTA HARRY**

Cuando Harry despertó le sorprendió un poco no encontrar a Malfoy en el sillón de enfrente, casi podría jurar que antes de caer en la inconsciencia total, lo había escuchado acomodarse en el sofá. Tan cansado estaba que si Draco se había marchado él ni siquiera lo habría escuchado. Sacudió la cabeza para desperezarse y subió medio dormido aun las escaleras. Si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Entró al cuarto de baño para lavarse el rostro, trató de desenmarañar su pelo y dejarlo lo más decente posible. Una mirada a las ojeras que ya eran parte de su aspecto y salió dispuesto a marcharse cuando se detuvo justo antes de bajar las escaleras.

Una vocecita le habló justo al oído. Dos palabras que lo paralizaron por un segundo "¿Y si…?"

No, no se atrevería. Claro que él fue quien se lo propuso, pero estaba en un estado semiinconsciente y en cuanto salió la invitación de su boca supo que sería rechazada. Sin embargo, ¿y si…? sólo echaría un vistazo.

Y efectivamente, Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, acostado de un costado, abrazando la almohada en la que tenía recargada la cabeza totalmente dormido. Parecía tan vulnerable en esa posición, no había rastros de la pedantería y frialdad habituales en él, nada de ese muro que rodeaba a Draco Malfoy, sólo quedaba un muchacho como cualquiera, muy cansado y vulnerable.

Una corriente de aire entró por la ventana provocando un estremecimiento en el dormido joven. Harry con sigilo caminó hacia la ventana, afuera estaba nublado y venteaba mucho, llovería, eso parecía casi seguro. La cerró procurando no hacer mucho ruido, tomó una manta del closet y lo cubrió con ella. Justo en ese momento notó que en el suelo se encontraba la pequeña foto, vieja y descolorida del joven que, creía, había sido su padre.

Se agachó a recogerla preguntándose cómo, de estar entre las páginas de su diario, había llegado al suelo, él siempre era muy cuidadoso con esa foto, sobretodo porque ni su Tío tenía conocimiento de su existencia y para ahorrarle tener que mentir prefería mantenerla en secreto. Alzó la vista y notó que el cajón de la mesita de noche estaba mal cerrado y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-Porqué no me extraña… -murmuró para sí

Por algún extraño motivo no estaba enojado; sabía que debía preocuparse por lo que sanguijuela Malfoy pudiese haber leído en su diario, pero prefirió pensar en eso luego. Por ahora mejor correr al trabajo, sino Kingsley lo correría.

-Buenas noches escorpión –Le murmuró al oído a Draco y salió de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Draco despertó, la casa estaba sola. Le costó un poco de trabajo desperezarse y tomar consciencia de su posición. Miró el reloj de la pared y un sobresalto lo terminó de despertar: ¡6 de la tarde! Sin pensar en nada más salió de casa de Harry de prisa, tan deprisa que no notó que dos figuras en las sombras lo observaron marcharse.

-Tonks sabes que yo no apruebo esto

-Pero tampoco lo desapruebas, sino me lo hubieras impedido Remus

-No es como si pudiera yo impedirte algo

-Tú confía en mi ¿quieres? Dumbledore creía que si Draco y Harry se hacían amigos la fusión de fuerzas nos ayudaría a vencer… pero, imagínate si ese lazo fuera más fuerte que solo amistad… solo imagínatelo, ¡Tendríamos la victoria asegurada!

-Y ya pensaste que con tus locuras antes de fortalecer el lazo puedes disolverlo.

-Sabes que no será así… Harry supo de inmediato que Draco había leído su diario y ¿qué pasó? ¡Que casi le da el beso de las buenas noches!

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo…

-Tú confía querido, sólo confía….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

-¡Harry Evans! –entró Ron foribundo al local de video con Hermione tras él

-¿Qué? ¿qué? –Preguntó Harry espantado

-¡Tú que te crees marchándote de la escuela sin decir adiós! ¡¿Qué ahora crees que solo tienes que darle explicaciones a la sanguijuela Malfoy?

-Yo…

-Ya Ron –le calmó Hermione con una risita burlona que desconcertó a Harry

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry confundido

-¡Hermione! ¡Siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión! –se quejó Ron

-¡¿Ya me quieren decir que pasa? –se quejó Harry

-¡Llegaron por fin! –Gritó Hermione sin poder contenerse y sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta

-No me digas que… -se quedó Harry perplejo y no muy seguro estiró el brazo para que su amiga le entregara el sobre.

Lo tomó con el cuidado que pondría un soldado con una granada en la mano, lo abrió lentamente y sacó de él los tres boletos que plasmaron una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¡GANAMOS! –gritó

-Iremos a ver Blink Harry! – Gritó Ron

-¡Veremos a Blink!

Un cliente entró en la tienda y los amigos tuvieron que guardar la compostura.

-Pero Harry… -empezó Hermione en voz baja –es el sábado… tienes tu castigo en la escuela

-¡Mi castigo!

-¡Obvio no importa! –dijo Ron –No puedes perderte el concierto y lo sabes Harry

-Lo sé… pero la pregunta es cómo voy a hacer para que Malfoy me cubra

-¿Bromeas? ¿Qué no son amigos ya tú y él? –preguntó Ron que para sorpresa de Harry no hablaba con sarcasmo sino con verdadera contrariedad.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Harry incrédulo

-Por favor Harry, está bien, ya lo acepto –Dijo Ron con serenidad -sería difícil no aceptarlo después de verlos juntos en la cancha, ni siquiera era necesario que McGonagall hablara con nosotros y mientras no esperes que yo le lama las botas por mi está bien.

-Hermione pellízcame porque no estoy seguro de estar despierto… -dijo sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La rubia rió divertida y se encogió de hombros –A ver Ron… reacciona por favor… ¡Draco y yo no somos amigos!

-¿Draco? –Ron alzó una ceja –Harry está bien, no me molestaré

-¡Como sea! Que ya lo llame por su nombre no significa nada! ¿Además qué es eso de MacGonagall habló con ustedes?

-Justo después de que los mandó a dormir nos llamó a nosotros –explicó el pelirrojo

-¡Ron se supone que no se lo diríamos!

-¡Pero él está preguntando! –se defendió el pelirrojo- Además si, como le dijiste a McGonagall, Harry siempre es el ultimo en darse cuenta de las cosas, ya va siendo hora que lo note, sobre todo porque necesita de Malfoy para poder ir al concierto.

-¿Podrías explicarte? –pidió Harry con exaspero

-McGonagall nos llamó porque le sorprendió como reaccionaron tu y Malfoy ante el profesor de algebra

-¿Qué le sorprendió? –preguntó Harry ofendido -¡Estaba amenazando con reprobarme! ¿Esperaba que nos quedáramos callados?

-jajajaja –río Ron -¡ES cierto lo que dijo la directora! ¡y no se da cuenta!

-¿De qué? ¡Si no te explicas ahora tendré que golpearte Ronald Weasley!

-Esta bien, está bien –trato de apaciguarlo –Hermione dile tú, eres mejor que yo para las explicasiones –la aludida rodó los ojos

-Lo que pasa Harry –dijo con la calma de quien le va a revelar a un pequeño que papá Noel no existe –Es que te iban a reprobar a ti, no a los dos, sólo a ti y aun así, tal como tú lo dijiste, "no se quedaron callados" los 2… ¿lo entiendes? –Preguntó Hermione –incluso Draco insultó a un profesor, él que siempre sabe tenerlos de su parte y todo por que a ti te amenazaban con reprobarte. Parece que convivir les ha hecho crear una pequeña sociedad, si no quieres llamarlo amistad, aunque para mí amistad es hacer los problemas del otro tuyos y tú te preocupas por él, y hoy fue obvio que él por ti. Lo que le inquietaba a la profesora era que nosotros nos enojáramos contigo o te reprocháramos su amistad.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser amigos –dijo Harry con enfado cruzando los brazos indignado

-¿Entonces con qué? –preguntó Hermione

-No lo entenderían, pero no es que seamos amigos –Dijo molesto.

Ron y Hermione se estaban confundiendo, pero lo que para Draco significaba tener en el equipo a Harry o viceversa no era cosa de amistad, por el contrario, era la competencia, era el saber que había un rival digno de serlo junto a él en la cancha… aunque jugaran en el mismo equipo. ¡No eran amigos!

-Como sea Harry… ¿Qué pasará con el concierto? –preguntó Ron

-Ya pensaré en algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa estaba de pésimo humor, pero una sorpresa le esperaba

-¡Tonks! –exclamó al ver a la joven del pelo morado chillante sentada en el sofá

-¡Hola Harry! –le saludo con una sonrisa. El mal humor se había quedado fuera de casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿te quedaras mucho? ¿Lupin ya sabe que…

-Me dijo que no podría llegar temprano, pero tú dime ¿cómo has estado? ¿qué tal la vida en este nuevo hogar?

-Mejor imposible –sonrió –Hermione se pondrá muy contenta cuando le diga que estas de visita

-¡hace mucho que no veo a esas dos! Pero quien no parecía muy contento es tu amigo el rubio apuesto del que no me has dicho nada

-¿Quién?

-Un chico que dormía en tu cuarto –respondió Tonks con simpleza -cuando despertó pareció muy molesto por algo y tan aprisa salió que ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia

-Malfoy… -dijo molesto

-¿Malfoy? ¿así se llama?

-Draco Malfoy –explicó Harry –no es un amigo, es un compañero de clase. ¿se marchó hace mucho?

-Hace una hora más o menos ¿Será el chico con el que te castigaron?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó confundido

-Tu ya no me escribes pero Remus sí lo hace –le guiñó un ojo

-Ah ya…

-Sólo me mencionó que te habían castigado con un compañero que no te agradaba

-No me agrada –le corrigió tajante Harry

-Ok…

-Lo siento… -se disculpo al notar el tonó grosero que había empleado –es sólo que se empeñan en decir que somos amigos cuando en realidad…

-¿Se odian? –preguntó Tonks con inocencia

-No... ¡Sí! ¡No sé! –con enojo tiró la mochila al suelo. Miró a Tonks apenado pero esta lo miraba con esa mirada de "te escucho" que solía poner Lupin cuando Harry tenía esos arranques

-Es una tontería… -dijo tratando de serenarse –sí, convivimos más pero… ¿Como ser amigo de alguien que es todo lo que te desagrada? Orgulloso, terco, irresponsable, engreído

-¡Me perdí! -Dijo haciendo la señal de stop con las manos -¿de quién hablamos? ¿De él o de ti?

Harry la miró sorprendido. Y sin saber si era por la pregunta o por la posición chistosa de Tonks, se soltó a reír.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Tonks confundida

-Olvídalo –dijo aun riendo -¿quieres cenar?

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo hambre! Y sabes que soy un fiasco en la cocina

-En nombre de la estufa te agradezco que me hayas esperado

-Muy gracioso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acabada la cena conversaron un poco y miraron televisión hasta que poco a poco Harry se fue quedando dormido en el sofá. Tonks lo miró con ternura y le cubrió con una manta.

-Cuantos líos Harry –le dijo en voz baja –pero sé que tu lograras darte cuenta

-El momento se acerca ¿cierto? –pregunto el chico en un murmullo, abriendo los ojos sin levantarse ni moverse, solo mirando a Tonks con una mirada triste y melancólica que sobresaltó a la muchacha. Tonks quiso hablar pero la sorpresa no se lo permitió, Harry simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido nuevamente.

-Harry…

Tonks se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, salió al porche y cruzó los brazos; venteaba con fuerza, el cielo estaba gris y relampagueaba pero no llovía. Lupin caminaba a casa y sonrió al ver a la chica esperándolo, sonrisa que desapareció al ver su rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó acelerando el paso para acercarse a ella

-Harry…

-¿Qué?

-Veíamos tele –dijo con un nudo en la garganta –se quedó dormido… lo cubrí con una manta y él…

-¿Está bien?

-¡Nunca lo ha estado! –dijo la chica con la voz desgarrada y abrazó a Lupin

-Tonks…

-Sus ojos Remus, sus ojos –decía Tonks entre sollozos –había tanta tristeza pero sobre todo cansancio… tanto cansancio… -Lupin le acariciaba el cabello y la escuchaba en silencio –Le dije "sé que podrás lograrlo" todos decimos eso, pero Molly tiene razón ¡Es sólo un muchacho!

-¿Qué te dijo él? –preguntó Lupin separando un poco a la muchacha para mirarla

-"El momento se acerca ¿cierto?" –repitió Tonks tratando de contener las lagrimas –yo no supe que responderle y volvió a dormirse… sus recuerdos están despertando…

-No, solo sucede cuando duerme…

-¿Ya ha pasado antes?

-Un par de veces, no es nada de qué preocuparse, cuando duerme su consciente está tan agotado que todo lo que hemos escondido en el inconsciente surge a veces, mañana no recordará nada.

-Todo es tan triste…

-Tenemos que mantener la calma, ¿Qué pasará con él si nosotros flaqueamos? Tenemos que ser fuertes por él, por Ron, Por Hermione...

-Hermione… -repitió Tonks con angustia

-Vamos, entremos a casa

Tonks subió las escaleras y anunció en voz baja que se daría un baño, Lupin se acercó a Harry y lo movió un poco para despertarlo

-Harry… -el chico abrió los ojos confundido –Es tarde, subamos a tu habitación

-Tonks… –dijo incorporándose tratando de despertarse en su totalidad

-Se está duchando –le sonrió –anda vete a tu cuarto –Harry asintió y tallando su cara se puso de pie y subió a su habitación con Lupin tras él.

-Oye Lupin… -dijo deteniéndose en la puerta de su dormitorio

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo fue que…? –dudó y mejor dijo -No, nada –y entró en su habitación

-Dime, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó recargándose en el umbral de la puerta

-la historia de tu amigo…

-¿Sirius?

-ajá… ¿de verdad se odiaban?

-supongo que odio es una palabra muy fuerte, pero sí, nos desagradábamos mucho, tanto que más de alguna vez quise golpearlo hasta que no se moviera

-Sí, sé lo que es eso –rió Harry

-¿Y qué con Sirius?

-¿Cómo fue que… pasaron de odiarse a volverse amigos?

-ah… eso… a ver… deja ordeno mis recuerdos… un día saliendo de clases un grupo de chicos de sly… mmm… digamos que de otro curso, me atacaron, él llegó y como si se tratasen de varias personas en un dos por tres se deshizo de ellos.

-Pero no le agradabas… ¿Por qué te ayudó?

-"No me agradas" dijo "pero detesto a los montoneros más que a ti" No nos dimos cuenta, pero creo que ahí nos hicimos amigos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Porque ya me preocupaba lo que le ocurría –Sonrió Lupin -si la profesora lo retaba por algo yo sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, más de una vez lo cubrí en algunas de sus travesuras; y aunque él fuera más orgulloso que yo para admitirlo también le preocupaba lo que me ocurría, era una etapa difícil de mi vida y él estuvo ahí.

-Ya veo…

-Un gran amigo me dijo alguna vez –dijo Lupin con solemnidad -. _"Cuando el orgullo es grande nubla la vista"_ Y uno no puede andar por la vida ciego de orgullo Harry.

Lupin salió de la habitación y Harry se quedo cavilando hasta que el sueño llegó nuevamente y se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cuando entré en la bodega él estaba sentado en la mesita redonda con un par de libros apilados a su lado. _

_ -Siéntate, no sé cuánto tiempo nos lleve que saques una A, así que mejor empezamos desde ahora. _

_Ahí comprendí lo que había hecho sorprender a McGonagal;, sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos vuelto un equipo, ya no era un "él" ni un "yo" era un "nosotros" y fue tan apabullante que quise salir corriendo por un segundo. Pero no, caminé y me senté a su lado_

_ -Ahora pon atención –ordenó _

_No respondí pero pensé que hace tiempo que no prestaba atención y hacerlo en aquel momento me parecía algo peligroso. No todos estamos listos para prestar atención, hacerlo implica confrontar y no todos nacimos para confrontar, no todos, pero ahí estaba yo, poniendo atención en más de un sentido que él no comprendería. _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Próximo capítulo "Lo que sentimos"**

Pero no se esperaba lo que se encontró al entrar en la bodega.

Ramstein sonaba a todo volumen en el estéreo, la cama estaba destendida como si hubiesen brincado en ella, había papeles rotos en el piso y una botella de whisky vacía tirada en la mesa

-No puede ser… -dijo molesto. Tiró su mochila en la cama y azotando la puerta tras de sí salió en busca de la sanguijuela rubia.

** -**_Harry, sobrio… también t_e deseo


	12. Lo que sentimos

**CAPITULO 12**

**LO QUE SENTIMOS**

Aquel viernes fue el primero en que no se pisó la cancha de básquet bol, los dos chicos permanecieron en la mesita de la bodega repasando formulas matemáticas. Harry en verdad era malo pero Draco era un maestro persistente, solo salían a la hora de las rondas, checaban la tarjeta y regresaban a seguir estudiando.

Así les llegó la mañana, y Harry aun no había mencionado lo del concierto...

Metía sus cosas a su mochila (entre ellos un libro de "Algebra para Doomies" que Malfoy había llevado bastante insultante que, por si no fuera poco, había servido de mucho) lentamente sin saber cómo sacar el tema a relucir. Tal vez si hubiera pensado en un chantaje primero… pero ah no, él quería probar eso de "ya son amigos" y "no tiene por que pedirte nada a cambio" podrían estar casados y Malfoy seguiría pidiéndole algo a cambio por cada favor, espera… ¿Casados? Harry sacudió la cabeza para sacar esa ridiculez de su cabeza.

-Estoy… caminando… hacia la puertaaa.. –siseó Malfoy lentamente alargando la ultima palabra con tonó malicioso

-¿Y? –preguntó Harry groseramente, demasiado groseramente para alguien que está a punto de pedir un favor, aquello no sería fácil…

-Pensé que querías pedirme algo, pero sí no…. –Malfoy salió despreocupadamente de la bodega. A Harry le costó un momento reponerse y decidirse así que salió al pasillo y lo llamó

-¡Draco espera!

-Tengo prisa –respondió el aludido siguiendo su camino con calma. Harry puso los ojos en blanco con exaspero y en tres zancadas le dio alcance

-Sí quiero pedirte algo –le dijo caminando a su lado

-No me casaré contigo Harry, simplemente no eres mi tipo, pero sí lo que quieres es…

-¡Puedes dejarte de tonterías! –gritó Harry confundido

-Ah… no era eso –dijo Malfoy con voz afectada –entonces me pregunto que será…

-Si te callaras y me hicieras las cosas más fáciles podría decírtelo

-No sé me da hacerte las cosas fáciles… no es divertido –rió con malicia. Harry lo miró levantando una ceja -habla ya ¿Cuál es el trato? –

-No es un trato… es un favor…

-¿Un favor? –Preguntó Draco incrédulo arqueando una ceja

-Tu solo escucha ¿quieres? –Y Harry comenzó sin detenerse- Hermione, Ron y yo nos ganamos boletos para ir a ver a Blink esta noche, no será toda la noche pero mínimo necesitare que hagas dos de mis rondas, pensaba pedírtelo como un favor pero es evidente que no lo harás gratis y a mí no se me ocurre que ofrecer a cambio así que…

-Deja pensarlo –Draco le arrebato la tarjeta a Harry de las manos y se marchó

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Por la tarde había entrenamiento, así que solo un par de horas pudieron descansar, pero nadie lo notó. El entrenamiento era de los momentos favoritos de los dos muchachos ya que era justo cuando podían estar en equipos diferentes, compitiendo entre sí. Al finalizar el marcador solía terminar en empate.

-Esto se está volviendo aburrido –comentó Malfoy con una sonrisa sarcástica

-¿Tu crees? Cuando quieras puedes retirarte –le respondió Harry de igual manera. Malfoy le lanzó la toalla con la que se secaba el sudor

-Eres un niño –le acusó Harry y le empujo

-No me provoques Evans… porque esta vez terminaras abajo

-Idiota –y así terminaba la pelea

-Felicidades chicos –gritaba el entrenador –este torneo estará en nuestras manos

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada, sonrieron con el entendimiento y los dos lanzaron sus toallas al entrenador y se dirigieron a las regaderas ignorando las protestas de quien se suponía era su superior

-Draco espera! –le llamó Harry cuando el rubio se disponía a subir a su coche

-No voy a llevarte Harry –dijo con petulancia

-No te iba a pedir eso –respondió molesto –era por lo de esta noche…

-Ah sí, sigo pensando en que me cobrare... –dijo con un tono de malicia que logró preocupar a Harry. Pero al menos eso significaba que sí lo cubriría. ¡Iría al concierto!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sea lo que sea que Draco me pida habrá valido la pena! –decía Harry cuando salian del concierto

-¡Fue genial! –decía Hermione

-¡Allá esta papá! –señaló Ron el carro de su padre.

Los tres chicos subieron y durante el camino fueron cantando canciones que acababan de escuchar y recordando sus momentos favoritos del concierto.

-¡Buena suerte Harry! –le desearon cuando lo dejaron en el aparcamiento de la escuela.

Harry miró su reloj sonriente, eran apenas las 2:00, él haría las tres rondas restantes y quedarían a mano.

Pero no se esperaba lo que se encontró al entrar en la bodega.

Ramstein sonaba a todo volumen en el estéreo, la cama estaba destendida como si hubiesen brincado en ella, había papeles rotos en el piso y una botella de whisky vacía tirada en la mesa

-No puede ser… -dijo molesto. Tiró su mochila en la cama y azotando la puerta tras de sí salió en busca de la sanguijuela rubia.

Pero al entrar en el gimnasio se sorprendió sólo encontrar el balón de básquet en la cancha y ni rastros del rubio. Caminó hacia los vestidores para verificar que no estuviera ahí cuando una voz ronca a su espalda lo sobresalto.

-¿Qué tal tu concierto?

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared y una botella de whisky en las manos justo al lado de la puerta por donde Harry acababa de entrar.

-Bien –se limitó a responder -¿Qué pasó?

-No mucho, sólo un "Draco eres un bueno para nada" nada del otro mundo… –contestó con una risa amarga. Levantó la botella y dio un largo trago -¿quieres?

-No tienes remedio… -dijo con resignación sentándose a un lado de él

-supongo que no… -y volvió a darle un trago a la botella

-Dame –ordenó Harry estirando la mano, Draco lo miró extrañado

-¡Fuera mascaras! –exclamó Draco dándosela torpemente

-Si claro y a su lado Harry soltó la botella dejando que se rompiera y todo el liquido se derramara

-¡Que crees que haces! –gritó Malfoy furioso

-Fue un accidente… dijo Harry con simpleza

-¡Esto también va a ser un accidente! –gritó y trató de darle a Harry un puñetazo que iba directo a la pared. Aun así Harry lo detuvo con una mano para evitar que se lastimara, Draco iba a golpearlo con la otra, Harry alcanzó a detenerlo también y se le dejo ir encima aplastando a Draco contra el suelo sujetándolo de las manos.

-¡Qué demonios!

-A este paso nunca vas a estar arriba –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica. Draco lo miró con el cejo fruncido, pero después se relajo y soltó una risita

-Eres insoportable –dijo riendo

-Me decepcionaría si no lo fuera –dijo Harry con la misma sonrisa taimada

-Ahora si te molesto...

Harry iba a incorporarse pero en un movimiento repentino Draco se incorporo primero lo empujo hacia abajo y cuando Harry quiso defenderse lo tomó de las muñecas y lo aprisionó contra el suelo.

-Siempre que estés arriba es porque yo lo quiero Harry –le dijo con voz seductora y sin más lo besó.

Harry se quedó inmóvil por un momento ante la sorpresa, pero los labios de Malfoy dentro de la torpeza causada por el alcohol eran urgentes y desesperados buscaban una respuesta, su lengua recorría la de Harry quien ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y sin darse cuenta en que momento, se acompaso a los labios del rubio dándoles el ritmo del que carecían, y sus brazos como por voluntad propia se posaron en los hombros de Draco como queriendo apartarlo pero sin hacer fuerza para hacerlo. Harry sintió crecer el bulto en su pantalón y a la vez sintió el del rubio pegado a él, su sangre hirvió repleta de mil sensaciones desconocidas y apretó los cabellos del rubio con los dedos jalándolo más hacia sí. Draco Estaba encima de él y aun así no estaba lo suficientemente cerca

Las manos de Malfoy se introdujeron bajo la playera de Harry. Estaban heladas y la sensación de escalofrió hizo que Harry escuchara el eco de la cordura.

-¿Qué… estás… haciendo? –pregunto jadeante pero sin dejar de besar al rubio. Sentía que separarse de él le dolería.

-Tratando de… deshacerme… de tu playera –dijo el otro entre suspiros –si levantaras los brazos sería más…

-Estás borracho

-Y tu no… levanta los brazos –Draco quisó levantar la playera de Harry con brusquedad pero dos segundos sin los labios del rubio bastaron para que Harry escuchara más que el simple eco de una cordura que llevaba rato gritando.

-No –dijo firmemente y se incorporo con brusquedad Draco estuvo a punto de caer y se sujetó de los hombros de Harry quedando prácticamente sentado sobre sus piernas

-Harry no hagas esto.. –imploró acariciando el rostro del aludido que lo miraba tratando de comprender todo

-Estás borracho –repitió con frialdad

-Sobrio también te deseo –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –si esa era tu pregunta

-Idiota

-Y tú a mí, con todo y mi estúpido olor a canela

-Hablando de eso, en cuanto el alcohol deje de hacerte estragos voy a golpearte

-Esta bien –y lo tomó del cuello, lo atrajo hacía sí y lo besó nuevamente

-Basta… -murmuró Harry, pero sus brazos ya iban camino a los rubios cabellos de Malfoy

-Me vuelves loco Harry… siempre lo has hecho…

-No… me odias…

-Te odiaba… por no ser mío… pero mira… ahora lo eres… -Malfoy bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de Harry quien se estremeció de placer cerrando los ojos tratando de encontrar en alguna parte de su cuerpo la cantidad necesaria de fuerza de voluntad para apartarse.

-Me rindo… -jadeó Harry vuelto loco por lo que Draco hacía en su cuello

Ahora fue él quien comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Malfoy mientras en este se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfal. Una vez se quedó él sin camisa, ya sin esfuerzo logró quitarle la playera a Harry, quien, en cuanto estuvo libre de ella, volvió con urgencia hacia los labios de Malfoy, como si en lugar de arrebatárselo le dieran el aire que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Y entonces Harry fue empujando a Draco hacia el suelo y justo en ese momento…

Se quedó dormido…

Draco Malfoy se quedó dormido…

Harry jadeante miró sorprendido al rubio comenzar a roncar en sus brazos. Aquella situación estaba siendo hilarante. Y quiso reír pero no lo hizo. Cansado se recostó a su lado y con su mano terminó lo que ahora Malfoy no podía concluir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Cuando Malfoy abrió los ojos la cabeza le martillaba y aun le daba vueltas el techo.

-¿Te bajaste de la cama voladora? –escuchó la voz de Harry a lo lejos. Con pesares posó su brazo sobre sus ojos

-No… creo que no… -respondió con voz ronca

-No me sorprende, arrasaste con más de una botella de whisky

-Menos, la primera estaba a la mitad y la segunda… -guardó silencio un momento, destapó sus ojos un momento para mirar a Harry que se encontraba en la mesa fingiendo hojear el libro de matemáticas, y después los volvió a cubrir con su brazo –me debes una botella Evans

El corazón de Harry se congeló por un segundo

-Contaba con que no lo recordaras –y de verdad contaba con eso. Si Draco recordaba lo de la botella entonces…

-Me acuerdo de todo Evans –dijo dibujando una sonrisa picara en su rostro –o al menos de casi todo… -destapó sus ojos y se giró de costado para mirar a Harry.

Las imágenes eran borrosas en la mente de Draco Malfoy, parecía más bien una mescolanza de fragmentos.

-Me sorprende –Harry trató de sonar seguro –Los borrachos tienden a olvidar muchas cosas

-Yo no, así que espero que repongas mi botella

-sí claro, como quieras –dijo sin importancia

-¿Qué horas son?

-Las 10 de la mañana

- Demonios, tengo hambre

-No voy a alimentarte Malfoy

-¿Seguro? –preguntó con tono seductor

-solo quería asegurarme que no tuvieras una congestión alcohólica, ahora que lo sé me voy –metió sus libros a la mochila con rapidez y salió de la bodega sin mirar al rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche del domingo cuando Draco llegó a la bodega Harry ya trabajaba en la mesita

-¿Estudiando sólo? –preguntó con ironía

-Tengo que entregar un trabajo de inglés, algebra lo dejaremos para después –se limitó a decir sin levantar la mirada del libro

-Como quieras –Draco tiró la mochila de mala gana y salió de la bodega. Harry suspiró

Y así pasó la noche del domingo, cada quien por su lado y sin cruzar una palabra. En cuanto dieron las ocho, Harry recogió sus cosas y marchó a clases.

Entre clases no se despegaba de sus compañeros y se encargaba de tener siempre un tema de conversación, algo que lo mantuviera distraído y alejado del rubio que se negaba a mirar. Hermione, como era de esperarse lo notó, pero por más que buscó ocasión para preguntarle fue inútil.

La ultima hora de clases Draco y Harry tenían entrenamiento con el equipo, así que se vio forzado de alejarse de sus amigos. Pero no se daría por vencido, ahora el objetivo de sus charlas fue Mike, el chico que aun le debía cien dólares a Malfoy. Era simpático y el más amable y atento del equipo, era divertido y muy simple, ni siquiera se mostro extrañado de que Harry de repente pareciera con ganas de prestarle toda su atención, más bien parecía contento de ello.

-¡Terrible! –gritaba el entrenador al finalizar el entrenamiento -¡Evans que te sucede!

-Parece que al fénix se le acabo la magia –se burló Malfoy

-Solo tengo un mal día –le respondió Harry al entrenador e ignorando las miradas pasmadas de quienes esperaban escuchar una respuesta cínica hacia Malfoy salió sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Preguntó el entrenador con ira contenida

-¿Yo? –preguntó Malfoy confundido

-¡La final se acerca! ¡Así que si quieres que ese trofeo descanse en mi despacho tendrás que disculparte con Harry!

-¿Por qué? –pregunto airado. La mirada de todos sobre él le dio la respuesta -¡Yo no le hice nada! -Y encolerizado se fue a las duchas.

¡Estúpido Evans! ¡Mil veces estúpido!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Todo en orden Harry? –preguntó Kinsgley mientras hacían el corte de caja –Te noto algo distraído

-Todo en orden –respondió el chico mecánicamente

-Deja Harry, yo termino puedes irte, porque parece que te están esperando –dijo Kinsgley señalando el flamante auto rojo que se acababa de aparcar frente a la tienda

-No puede ser… -murmuró Harry

-¿Algun problema

-Ninguno –se apresuró a contestar - no es necesario que me dejes salir temprano, no creo que me este esperando a mi y si lo está… pues que espere –y siguió haciendo el corte de caja y cuando hubo terminado le dio por hacer la limpieza, después por ordenar las películas que estaban fuera de su lugar y después…

-Ya es suficiente muchacho –le dijo Kinsgley casi molesto –la tienda se cierra ahora sal y enfréntalo

-No sé a que te refieres –dijo Harry haciendo como que buscaba un lugar para un video.

-He dicho que es suficiente –dijo su jefe quitandole el video de las manos –Harry fuera

-Pero…

-¡Fuera!

Enfurruñado Harry agarró su mochila y salió de la tienda azotando la puerta tras de sí. Había decidido ni siquiera mirar el automóvil, dio dos pasos por la cera cuando su voz lo detuvo

-¿No me digas que me harás perseguirte… -dijo Draco Malfoy con fastidio.

Harry se detuvo un segundo en lo que se reponía de la sorpresa, y rodando los ojos con enfado siguió caminando

-Harry… -le llamó Draco con exaspero contenido

-Vete de aquí Malfoy –dijo Harry sin detenerse

-¡Sobrio también te deseo! –Le gritó. Harry se detuvo en seco -¿Contento ahora?

-Idiota.. –murmuró con el tono perfecto para que Malfoy lo escuchará y siguió caminando

-¿Idiota yo? –preguntó molesto y en tres sancadas alcanzó a Harry, lo hizo girarse tomandolo por el hombro y le soltó un puñetazo

-¡¿Que te sucede? –Gritó Harry ofendido

-Eso es lo que te preguntó yo a ti! –Draco miraba a Harry con resentimiento, Harry lo miraba de igual manera -¡Estas echando todo a perder Evans! Con tu estúpido… -pero Draco no pudo terminar la frase. Harry caminó con decisión hacia él lo cogió por la nuca y lo besó. Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa y se quedó inmovil.

-Eres un idiota draco –Harry se separó y se disponia a marcharse pero Draco lo jaló del brazo y fue ahora él quien lo besó.

Si alguien hubiese pasado por ahí hubiese notado las chispas que salían de aquel beso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. fin del capitulo .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Que tal? ¿contentos? espero que sí, y espero que esten lo suficiente como para disculpar que el proximo capitulo se dilatará un poco más que el promedio ¿Por qué? Me mudo de casa... (y de ciudad x.x) en una semana quizá deje mi casa y con la mudanza, y comenzar la instalación en un nuevo lugar no creo tener mucho tiempo para escribir... pero no dejare que extrañen la historia mucho tiempo :)**

** ¡Comentarios comentarios! un fic vive de comentarios y hay que mantener vivo éste :D**

**Los quiere la linda**

**Usagui Kou**


	13. LA TRAMPA

-¿Ahora puedes decirme porque te comportabas como un idiota? –preguntó Malfoy mientras se separaba de Harry para tomar aire. A Harry se le subieron los colores al rostro nomas pensar la respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Malfoy desconfiado

-Tengo que ir a casa –dijo Harry tensando la mandíbula –dejemos esto para después –

Draco buscaba en los ojos de Harry el por qué de su extraño comportamiento y éste a su vez rebuscaba en sí mismo la voluntad para dar media vuelta y caminar a casa.

-Adiós –dijo y antes de que su cuerpo obedeciera la orden de alejamiento Draco lo tomó de la mano y como quien jala a un niño desobediente lo condujo hacia su auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Sube

-Te digo que tengo que ir a casa –repitió Harry

-Hay dos opciones –dijo el rubio mecánicamente –subes por la buena o subes por la mala –Harry ya reía con suficiencia –Yo prefiero la mala, pero tú decide –la sonrisa desapareció de labios de Harry y reapareció en los de Draco con su usual toque de malicia

-¿Tienes que ser tan terco? –preguntó Harry molesto

Draco sonrió como si estuviese orgulloso de ello y con aire elegante se recargó en la puerta y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que entrara. Observó como Harry miró el auto como si le tuviese miedo y luego elevó la mirada hacia él. Entonces pensó en la posibilidad de que tal vez no fuera el auto lo que le asustara.

Harry suspiró y como si acabara de aceptar que en realidad no tenía opción, resignado subió al auto.

-Evans el aburrido… -quiso bromear Draco cuando subió al auto –siempre prefiere las cosas por la buena

Pero Harry no respondió nada, tensó su cuerpo y no aparto la mirada de la ventanilla.

Draco iba al pendiente de Harry solo de reojo. Podía casi oler la tención que el chico sentía.

Tenía pensado decir mil y un cosas, tal vez empezar con una explicación que sabía si no le daba pronto aquello se iría a la basura, pero con aquella actitud por parte de Harry, lo que sea que Draco quería contarle carecía de importancia. Lo único que importaba ahora era el porqué de ese comportamiento tan extraño. Draco solo quería… Besarlo… sí, era raro incluso para su propia mente, pero deseaba tomar la mano de Harry solo para sentir su calor, acariciarle y sí, besarlo, besarlo muchas veces.

Sus pensamientos se estaban tornando creativos y al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder se tensó. ¡Por qué Harry tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles!

Sin darse cuenta y como si su auto supiera el camino por sí solo, llegaron a casa de Harry.

-Gracias

Harry bajó a toda prisa sin ver como Malfoy golpeaba el volante de su coche con frustración.

El día siguiente fue peor que el anterior. El aire de tensión alrededor de Harry era tan perceptible para Ron y Hermione que ambos sopesaban la idea de mejor dejarlo pasar solo el día. Por su parte Draco ya no era seguido por su sequito de lame suelas. Él no estaba tenso, estaba molesto y si alguien se le ponía enfrente en el momento indicado lo agarraría a golpes para descargar su frustración.

El entrenamiento fue peor. El entrenador los miraba casi llorando, si no cambiaba la situación el tan anhelado campeonato estaría fuera de sus manos.

Al día siguiente tuvieron juego y el resultado era de esperarse. Tan mal estuvo el partido que en el medio tiempo Harry y Draco quedaron en la banca. Claro, lo más separado el uno del otro posible.

-¡El Dúo de fuego se está haciendo cenizas señores! –Gritó el comentarista. Harry y Draco le dirigieron sendas miradas envenenadas que lograron intimidarlo. No volvió a comentar de ellos.

Terminado el juego Harry volvió a lado de Mike quien gozaba de hablar y hablar y por extraño que parezca a Harry le agradaba eso. Lo mantenía ocupado y bajaba considerablemente su grado de tensión.

Por el contrario el mal humor de Draco aumentaba a extremos peligrosos.

-Harry ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó Mike mientras se cambiaban

-Sí, claro

-Ocupo ayuda con un problemita… ¿podemos vernos en la biblioteca mañana después de clases?

-Lo siento Mike… -Dijo Harry compungido –Trabajo…

-Oh cierto… valla que lastima… -Ver de verdad desalentado a Mike le tocó el corazón a Harry. Él lo estaba usando como un regulador de emociones y cuando se acercaba a pedirle un favor tenía que negarse…

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo ¿te veo después de clases? –le preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿No tendrás problemas?

-No creo… además hace mucho que no me tomo el día

Y así calló Harry en la trampa…

Con Draco fue más difícil… Robinnson había sido el encargado de tejer la telaraña pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de usarla, Draco estaba tan… de mal humor, que no dejo acercarse a Robinnson ni siquiera a un metro de él.

No era una tarea difícil, el problema residía, según pensaba Mike, en que se le había asignado a Robinnson.

-Es un idiota –les dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos para ver si se había completado la misión –Yo me encargó de que mañana Draco este en la biblioteca antes incluso que Harry.

-Inténtalo Stevens –Le retó Robinnson con autosuficiencia –a ver si cuando te deje tumbado en el suelo sigues creyendo que yo soy el idiota

-¿Quieres apostar? –preguntó Mike con autosuficiencia

-Cincuenta dólares –dijo Robinnson con seguridad

-100 sí estás tan seguro –respondió Mike de forma taimada

-Hecho

Y estrechando las manos sellaron el trato.

Ahora faltaba que el plan resultara. Sí no… ahora debería 200 dólares. Si no había podido conseguir cien, no se imaginaba como le haría con 200.

La mañana del jueves llegó más temprano que cualquier otro día. Cuando Malfoy llegó a la escuela él le esperaba recargado en el poste que se encontraba frente a donde solía estacionarse. Él rubio apenas y reparó en él. Bajó del carro y sin decir un "Hola" camino hacia la escuela.

-¡Malfoy! –Le gritó Mike, pero el rubio siguió como si no le escuchase– ¡Sé cómo puedes arreglarte con Harry! -Malfoy se detuvo

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó con perspicacia

-Que sé cómo pueden arreglar su pequeña riña marital

-¿Eres suicida acaso? –preguntó Malfoy fulminándolo con la mirada

-Eso parece, y estoy por ponerme la soga al cuello

Mike caminó hacia Malfoy. Sabía que estaba entrando en zona de fuego, pero no podía echarse para atrás, no podía perder, e iba a jugarse el todo por el todo

-Me gusta Harry –Dijo con seriedad. Esperó un golpe pero Draco no se movió –Tú lo sabes, quizá toda la escuela lo sepa menos el propio Harry

-¿Me vas a pedir permiso para salir con Harry? –preguntó Draco con ironía

-No soy estúpido. Si creyera que tengo al menos una posibilidad no estaría aquí hablando contigo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Harry estará en la biblioteca después de clases. Yo me encargaré de que no haya nadie más ahí. Cerraré la puerta con llave y tendrán toda la tarde para arreglar su estúpido conflicto y llevarnos a las nacionales.

-Harry no irá a la biblioteca –dijo Draco con recelo –trabaja y…

-¿Estas bromeando? –preguntó Mike alzando una ceja –estamos hablando de Harry Evans. Solo le dije que necesitaba ayuda en algo, me afligí cuando se negó y me prometió estar puntual. Así es Harry, dijo que no tendría problemas, pero aunque los tuviera estará…

-Sé como es –le cortó Malfoy de mala gana –No necesitas regodearte, para Harry solo eres alguien que lo mantiene distraído cuando quiere evitarme.

-¿No me digas que eres tan estúpido como para creer eso?

Nunca había visto en aquella actitud en Mike. Aquella sonrisa segura y la malicia en la mirada. Aquello lo enfureció.

-Harry me estima –aseguró –no de la manera que a mi me gustaría, ni siquiera en la cantidad conveniente, pero sí lo suficiente para que no me tengas tirado en el suelo. A mí me basta. –Mike sonrió –Al menos por ahora.

Una gota calló del vaso que estaba por derramarse, Malfoy caminó dos zancadas hacia Mike y sin darle tiempo a contestar le soltó un gancho izquierdo haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

-No –le dijo Malfoy –Ni siquiera te estima lo suficiente para eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Harry llegó a la escuela se dirigió a los sanitarios a humedecerse el rostro para despejarse y sí, para dar tiempo a que la clase comenzara. Aguantar las miradas escrutadoras de Malfoy era más sencillo si fingía estar distraído con el profesor.

Sonrió al encontrar un rostro conocido recargado en los lavabos.

-Hola Mike! –saludo con una sonrisa

-Harry –le sonrió Mike, pero al girar el rostro hacia Harry… -¡¿Qué te ocurrió? –preguntó alarmado al mirar el la ceja ensangrentada y ojo inchado y morado de su amigo.

-Para alguien que llevó acabo una misión suicida esto no es nada

-Eres raro ¿lo sabias? –bromeo Harry

-Me lo han dicho un par de veces… -rió Mike

-Iré a buscarte algo para ese ojo

-No es necesario… -pero Harry ya se había marchado. Mike sonrió –Bueno… tal vez valga la pena el golpe.

Harry regresó con un frasquito de ungüento, un curita y una bolsa de hielo

-Valla, tienes contactos en la enfermería –exclamó con un silbido

-Solo un par –alardeó Harry- Ahora déjame ver eso…

-Lo que usted diga doctor.

-Já –rió Harry mientras examinaba la herida –ojalá todos mis pacientes fueran así de pasivos

-valla… ¿no tengo el honor de ser el primero?

-Lo siento –se rió Harry mientras limpiaba la herida y colocaba la bandita –Esta listo, ahora solo detén el hielo y esperemos que se desinflame pronto.

-Lo has dejado perfecto –le sonrió Mike coquetamente y sin más beso a Harry en los labios –Te veo a la salida

Y así salió del baño. Harry se quedó pasmado por un segundo y después río despreocupado.

-Tengo que decirle que no puede hacer eso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry esperó a sus amigos en la cafetería, esperando que como era costumbre, llegaran antes que Malfoy.

Sabía que aquella actitud no podía continuar por mucho tiempo, eludir a Draco estaba resultando agotador, y deprimente además… odiaba verlo como ahora había dejado de tratar de hablar con él sino que se limitaba a mirarlo como si le odiara. Probablemente le odiara. No era nada nuevo eso del odio entre ellos, pero ahora solo era unilateral ese sentimiento. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Por ahora no estaba preparado para confrontarlo.

-¡Harry! –ahí venía Hermione hecha una furia -¡Faltaste a Historia! –le acusó

-Estoy enterado de eso Hermione –respondió con simpleza

-Sí él maestro te ve no le hará mucha gracia –Dijo sentándose de mala gana

-No te perdiste de nada –le dijo Ron con cara de Fastidio –Lo de siempre, fechas que olvidaremos y sucesos que conocemos de memoria.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio –se quejó la rubia y se paró molesta a buscar su desayuno.

-Y como va tu tarea de no veo a Malfoy

-Ron

-¿Qué?

Harry se mordió el labio pensando en que contestar… no se le ocurrió nada más que un:

-No sé de que hablas –Ron lo miró con desapruebo

-Amigo… estás perdiendo tu creatividad –Harry le miró con ojos de suplica

-No me mires así –Le pidió Ron molesto -¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si ya no nos cuentas nada? –Harry agachó la mirada frustrado –Hermione no quiere que te hable de eso "sólo puede" –imitó su voz a la perfección que hizo a Harry reir –"Ya nos pedirá ayuda cuando la necesite" pero la verdad querido amigo, es que no sabes pedir ayuda.

-Puede ser… -admitió Harry –Pero… por ahora no pueden ayudarme, esto es algo que debo de pasar solo

-Lo entiendo –se encogió de hombros Ron

Harry lamentaba aquello, sabía que Ron odiaba sentirse exiliado, pero aun así no había montado un teatro ni había reprochado nada. Aun así, no podía contarle.

La hora de salida llegó.

-No pareces apurado… -comentó Hermione extrañada

-No iré a trabajar –Harry se encogió de hombros –Parece que Mike ocupa una tarea… y como me ha ayudado en esto de…

-Evadir a Malfoy –completó Ron

Harry lo miró enojado y miró a todos lados para asegurarse que no había cierto rubio escuchando.

-Tranquilo. Ya rato que salió del salón… -Harry suspiró –pero aunque seas un tonto… si no tienen nada que hacer hoy... que les parece si vamos al cine. Hace mucho que no salimos.

-Suena perfecto –sonrió Hermione

-¿Seguro que tendrás tiempo para nosotros? –preguntó Ron alzando una ceja –No es que este reclamando ni nada… -dijo ante la mirada enojada de Hermione

-Tiene razón Hermione –le defendió Harry –pero iremos ¿A las 6 en la taquilla?

-Hecho

Harry cogió su mochila y caminó a la biblioteca. Cuando entró, el lugar estaba solo, aparentemente Mike no había llegado.

-Harry

El aludido giró la mirada y vió a Mike en la puerta del lugar

-Tienen 2 horas, tal vez tres si es que las necesitaran ¡buena suerte! –y haciendo caso omiso de la confusión de Harry cerró la puerta de la biblioteca. La alarma en los ojos del chico apareció cuando escucho cerrar el cerrojo.

-¡Mike! –le gritó poniéndose de pie –¿de qué se trata esto?

-Eso es lo que yo me preguntó –Draco Malfoy salió de entre los estantes de libros provocando un vuelco al corazón de Harry

-Draco… -murmuró Harry -¿Qué haces aquí?

-El equipo tramó un plan para que arreglaremos nuestras pequeñas diferencias –dijo indiferente –parece que caímos en la trampa

-¡Demonios! –Harry dio un puñetazo a la puerta -Pero alguien tendrá que venir, a la profesora McGonagall no le hará gracia que la biblioteca este cerrada.

-Según escuche eso también lo tenían cubierto –La frialdad de Malfoy estaba poniendo nervioso a Harry –Así que lo más conveniente parece sentarse y esperar a que nos abran.

-Tu les ayudaste a tramar esto –le acusó Harry

-¿Por qué debería? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros –a mi ya me quedó claro que lo ultimo que quieres es estar conmigo. Tanto esfuerzo por eludirme y terminar encerrado aquí conmigo, la verdad te compadezco.

-Draco…

-Pero sigues llamándome por mi nombre… si lo que quieres es pretender que no existo, sería más fácil si volvieras a llamarme Malfoy ¿no te parece? Total, en realidad no somos nada.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior por la frustración. ¿Qué podía decir?

-¿No dices nada? –Preguntó Draco acercándose a él -Deberías decir algo Harry, por que sino la situación se pondrá fea

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Sé como hacerte hablar… pero la verdad esperaba que lo hicieras por la buena

-Draco…

-Si me acercó más –dijo avanzando hacia Harry lentamente –voy a besarte y me besaras, claro que lo harás –Harry comenzaba a retroceder al paso que Malfoy avanzaba- y entonces te obligare a que me digas porque a pesar de que no puedes resistirte a mí, estas tratando de hacerlo –Harry termino pegado a la puerta

-No hagas esto –Dijo Harry con voz contenida

-¡¿PORQUÉ? –Gritó Malfoy soltando un puñetazo a la pared justo a lado de la cabeza de Harry

-¡Porque no voy a poder contenerme! –Gritó Harry a su vez. Draco lo miró sorprendido -¡Porque no entiendo esto que siento! ¡Ardo por dentro cuando te veo y todo lo que quiero es besarte y tenerte cerca! ¡Nunca había sentido eso! ¡es como consumir cocaína por primera vez! ¡No sé si podré controlarlo!

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?

-¡Como voy a saberlo! –Harry estaba rojo con las emociones a flor de piel, trato de respirar para sosegarse, odiaba sentirse rebasado por su emociones –solo creía que si me alejaba de ti podría aprender a manejarlo, a ser como tú y bromear como si nada hubiese pasado…

-Como si nada… -murmuró Malfoy incrédulo -¿Crees que fue fácil para mi? Lo que pasa Harry es que llevo tiempo en esto del arte de fingir y ocultar, y aun así ¡Nunca me había costado tanto mantener a raya mis deseos! Sin embargo, la idea de que después de clases, cuando salieras de tu estúpido trabajo, o al llegar el fin de semana estarías conmigo, sin barreras ni nada más que nosotros –Draco miró con rencor a Harry –Pero luego… empiezas tu con esa maldita barrera que pusiste entre nosotros… y el imbécil de Mike se convierte en tu mejor amigo ¿Qué se supone que deba pensar? Lidiar con Weasley y Greanger era algo que ya había contemplado… se casaran algún día y con suerte se olvidaran de ti ¡pero Mike! –Un nuevo puñetazo a la pared

-Tu lo golpeaste… -murmuró Harry

-Y no tan fuerte como me hubiera gustado –rió Malfoy con cinismo –pero quién lo iba a decir… no maté a alguien por temor a perder un cariño que ya ni siquiera sé si es mío

Harry rió

-Creo que somos un desastre ¿no?

-No estoy hecho para limpiar desastres Harry –suspiró Malfoy –pero no me gustan las cosas a medias –Apoyando las manos en la pared acorralando a Harry dijo con decisión –Quiero tomarte de la mano sonde sea, quiero besarte si me place y enfrente de cualquiera, y si quiero verte en el trabajo, o si quiero llamarte en la madrugada lo haré, quiero que le quede claro a Mike y a cualquier otro perdedor que no tiene oportunidad contigo, quiero que seas mío Harry, como tu novio, como tu dueño como lo que sea –Rió con malicia –La etiqueta en realidad no me importa

Harry le miró de hito en hito, su mente no trabajaba lo suficientemente rápido como para dar una respuesta coherente, pero su cuerpo era cuestión aparte, y él ya sabía lo que quería.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y le beso. Se besaron, con una pasión que no habían mostrado nunca se besaron. Ya no había porque contenerse. Malfoy bajo su mano que deseaba esta vez empezar por el pantalón, Harry soltó una risita.

-¿Lo haremos en la biblioteca? –preguntó tomando la mano traviesa entre la suya

-No pensé que te pondrías exigente –rió Malfoy

-No es exigencia –rió Harry –es sentido de supervivencia

Y al momento tres golpes sonaron en la puerta provocaron un vuelco en el corazón de los amantes

-¡Abran ahora mismo! –exigió la voz de la directora

-Está cerrada… -susurró Harry en un suspiro aliviado

-¡Puedo escucharlos! –gritó la directora

-No podemos abrir –Dijo Harry con simpleza -nos han encerrado

Se escucharon los pasos de la directora alejarse a prisa.

-Valla parece que ya puedes guardar la calma –le miró Draco sorprendido

-No es tan difícil como pensaba…-le besó- ¿me permites? –dijo sobre poniendo su mano a la de Malfoy que aun sujetaba el cierre que se disponía a bajar -¿O esto también quieres hacerlo enfrente de cualquiera? –Malfoy hizo como si sopesara la posibilidad

-Hmm…

-¡Draco! –le reprendió Harry entre asqueado y divertido

-Sólo bromeaba –rió subiendo el sierre por si mismo

-Gracias –dijo Harry con sarcasmo –Ya, en serio… sé que no bromeabas con lo otro, y no tenemos por que escondernos pero podríamos contenernos un poco… sólo en lo que decido como explicárselos a Ron y Hermione.

-No prometo nada

-Draco…

Pero no fue posible rebatir, la profesora Mcgonagall ya estaba metiendo la llave en la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pueden decirme que significa esto –exigió saber en cuanto tuvo a los dos muchachos frente a su escritorio.

-Estudiábamos algebra –explicó Harry- de repente se cerró la puerta y ya no pudimos salir.

-¿En serio? ¿Todo una accidente?

-Sí –afirmó Harry. Draco parecía indiferente a todo.

-¿Aumentara nuestro castigo? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja, Harry casi se echa a reír.

-¡Salgan de mi oficina! –ordenó con exaspero

-Lo sentimos –dijo Harry agachando la cabeza y Salió tras Malfoy.

-Lo dije –sonrió Hermione apareciendo de repente- Draco está siendo autentico.

-No lo sé Granger…

-Ya no hay lugar a dudas, el lazo entre ellos ya está y no tardara en consumarse.

-Si es así significa que el momento está cerca.

-Tenemos las de ganar profesora McGonagall. Yo confió en ellos.

-Hermione…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPITULO.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: HERMIONE**

**¿Que pasa cuando despiertas de tu peor pesadilla y te das cuenta que aun sigue...?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_¡Estoy viva! Sobreviviendo en un mundo nuevo y tratando de seguir siendo quien soy! y estás istorias son parte de lo que soy así que siguen adelante conmigo! gracias por su paciencia a todos aquellos que la tuvieron, ojalá que en este tiempo en vez de disminuir el numero de espectadores haya aumentado!_**

**_Besos de la linda_**

**_Usagui Kou!_**


	14. HERMIONE

**CAPITULO 14**

**HERMIONE **

Qué extraño resultó para Hermione abrir los ojos aquella primera mañana. Despertar en su cuarto de paredes rosa pálido, con el tocador con espejo y el pequeño banquito frente a ella, con la lámpara de noche que sus padres no habían querido tirar y las cortinas que su abuela había hecho especialmente para ella. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue que su madre abriera la puerta de su habitación y le dijera con una sonrisa: "El desayuno está listo". Ella la miró fijamente sin responder; era tan real… pero en realidad esa mujer solo era una sombra, un soplo de aliento que había tomado la forma de su madre, solo eso. Exactamente como lo era ella, sólo un soplo de aliento.

Los primeros días fueron un fastidio. Le dolía la cabeza todo el día y se sentía mareada.

-No será lindo pero te irás acostumbrando –le explicó Dumbledore- Recuerda que a diferencia de Ron y Harry, tú tendrás despiertos todos tus recuerdos, y si sumamos los falsos que introduciremos en ustedes, es normal que a tu cuerpo le cueste un poco acostumbrarse pero sólo será por unos días.

Una semana exactamente. Semana en la cual tuvo que fingir más que en toda su vida delante de Ron y Harry y en la cual trataba de mantenerse ausente de su familia. "Ellos no son reales" se repetía constantemente con miedo de un día olvidarlo. Pensaba que tener a los señores Weasley sería de ayuda, hablar con ellos de la verdad de todo la haría no perder los pies de la tierra, pero hablar era peligroso, alguien podría escuchar y echar por tierra todo el plan, así que dejaron de hacerlo. Todos actuaban tan bien su papel y todo era tan real que olvidar era algo muy sencillo, comenzó por besar a sus padres al despedirse de ella, luego ya le abrazaban antes de irse a la cama y después dejó que el hábito de los domingos familiares se restableciera. Un año pasó sin novedad alguna y ella ya casi había olvidado la realidad y disfrutaba del sueño cada vez más. Hasta la llegada de Lupin al sueño y su discreta llamada de atención.

-Recuerda Hermione –le susurró - En realidad no ha pasado una semana.

Su ágil mente solía ser muy buena en matemáticas pero cuando pensaba en esos detalles temporales no lograba formar una operación concreta, simplemente pensaba "¿Será un día igual a un minuto o más bien a un segundo?" y así divagaba sin la habitual precisión en ella. La precisión no era nada en aquel mundo… aunque también lo era todo.

Con la aparición de Lupin las reuniones de monitoreo comenzaron, ya era indispensable hablar de realidades, de la guerra en la que estaban y de lo inminente que era el hecho de que tarde o temprano los encontrarían. En dichas reuniones solían compartir sus inquietudes acerca del plan en acción pero rara vez se mencionaba lo que había ocurrido antes de él. Pero Hermione también tenía inquietudes acerca de eso, además hablarlo con alguien más le ayudaba a no olvidar que aquello también fue real, sin embargo a todos les parecía una crueldad hacia todos (valga la redundancia) siquiera mencionarlo, se había perdido mucho en esa guerra y el dolor era algo indeleble en aquellos que cargaban todos sus recuerdos. Solo uno de los Weasley no sentía escrúpulos ante eso y Hermione siempre que sentía que se perdía acudía a él.

-George –solía decirle- Tu estuviste hasta el final, dime otra vez ¿Qué paso justo antes de que nos trajeran aquí?

-Fue algo increíble –le dijo aun con el impacto en la mirada- la gran pelea duró apenas unas horas y sin embargo puedo decirte que el tiempo que hemos estado aquí para mí no es nada comparado con eso. Todo pasaba lentamente, como una película que te proyectan cuadro por cuadro. Y Entonces Harry estaba ahí ante él , yo combatía con uno de los mortifagos pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que estaban cara a cara nos detuvimos, todos nos detuvimos para presenciar aquello.

-¿Pero los mortifagos no aprovecharon la distracción?

-¿Para qué? –le respondió el con una sonrisa- Nadie pensaba en aprovechar nada. Lo importante era que Harry y él estaban frente a frente. Si "él" ganaba tendrían tiempo de sobra para disfrutar con nuestra muerte pero, si perdía, matándonos no harían más que incrementar la eternidad que estarían en Azkaban.

-Ya veo…

-Debo decirte que a mí me sorprendió que fueran capaces de llegar a esa conclusión. A la mayoría los tomaba por idiotas.

-yo también –admitió Hermione -¿Y después?

-Después Voldemort levantó su varita, al momento Harry lo imitó y ambas maldiciones se encontraron justo por el medio. ¡Cuánta luz había ahí Hermione! De no ser porque el destino de todos se estaba jugando hubiese sido algo admirable. No, olvídalo, aun así fue algo admirable. Hasta que notamos la cara de dolor de Harry… como si alguien, que no era "él" le estuviese hechizando, lo que debilitaba el poder de su hechizo y hacía que el de "él" se acercara más a su objetivo. Todos nos pusimos a buscar a nuestro alrededor quien era el causante de aquella bajeza y la lucha contra los mortifagos se reanudo. Recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de mi madre gritar a lo lejos "¡No es justo Voldemort, alguien lo está hiriendo!" –George rió- Buena puntada de mi madre, como si a "él" le importara que las cosas fueran parejas. Sin embargo escucharla gritar su nombre con tanta seguridad hizo que mi pecho se hinchara de orgullo por ella. Pero no se lo cuentes eh Hermione.

-Tranquilo –sonrió la castaña- tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

-Lo sé –le sonrió George y prosiguió con la historia- y bueno, unos segundos después de eso, cuando la maldición de él estaba por tocar a Harry aparecimos aquí.

-Esa parte la conozco bien.

-Fred se hubiera muerto de la risa de saber que nuestro destino depende de que Harry y el mocoso Malfoy se metan en la cama.

-¡George!

-Admítelo –le dijo- es repugnante.

-A mi no me lo parece

-Oh, cierto, es que olvidaba que eres rara.

-Gracias –respondió ella con sarcasmo- ya, hablando en serio…

-Soy el hombre seriedad –dijo exagerando la rigidez de su cuerpo

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta bastante indiscreta y además cruel e inapropiada?

-No conozco ninguna de esas tres palabras –dijo él guiñándole un ojo

-¿Cómo es que puedes sobrellevar esto? Ya sabes… sin Fred.

-Al principio no fue fácil… -admitió George con serenidad- creo que Dumbledore escuchó gritos de reproche de más de un Weasley.

-Supe lo de tu mamá –admitió Hermione

-Y yo supe de ti –sonrió George- tu también le gritaste ¿cierto?

-Un poco… -dijo avergonzada

-Está bien, ¿crees que Dumbledore esperaba algo diferente? Creo que de haber podido se hubiese gritado a él mismo. Tal vez incluso lo hizo.

-No lo dudaría –rió Hermione

-El caso es, que él me dio un buen motivo para dejar de gritar –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Demonios Herms Se nos olvida que Dumbledore siempre tiene un buen motivo para todo!

-¿Cuál fue?

-Simple, Fred ya está aquí. Ese infeliz no va a largarse a ningún lado sin mí.

-George…

-Desde pequeños nos confundían, podíamos engañar a nuestra madre con la mano en la cintura, la gente nos decía que parecíamos uno sólo. Pues bien, ahora lo somos. Yo seré Fred y George hasta que me llegue mi turno de pasar al otro lado y entonces podamos ser dos otra vez.

-Ah… -Hermione no supo que más decir. Aquello sonaba lindo, era admirable la manera en que George sobrellevaba aquella locura pero no dejaba de ser una simple ilusión. Era evidente que eso no podía externárselo a él.

-No te rompas la cabeza Herms –le dijo despeinando su cabellera como si ella fuese una niña- no es una metáfora.

Le guiñó el ojo y se marchó dejándola algo confundida.

Y entonces Hermione iba a la escuela cada mañana y se presentaba ante sus dos mejores amigos con una sonrisa tan bien actuada que pudieron haberle dado un óscar por ello.

¿Cuál era el secreto? La convicción, Ella le había prometido estar a Harry hasta con él hasta el final. Y Hermione nunca rompía una promesa.

**,-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPITULO.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
